A Sister I Never Had
by Elena Parker
Summary: The Killing Curse and the broken time turner were responsible for sending her into another reality right in the middle of the Second Wizarding war. She wouldn't have given a shit if the blonde boy didn't remind her so much of her not-by-blood brother Harry, and now she was willing to take on the World for his sake. The only problem? HOW THE HECK DID SHE TURN TO A FIVE YEAR OLD?
1. Prologue

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Lord Voldemort announced. Everyone could hear the glee in his voice. He sounded so damn happy. His demonic red eyes were dancing with joy, and his sickly pale skin still made her want to puke. She would have, if she had ate something last night, or if she wasn't frozen by the sight of her not-by-blood brother supposedly dead in Hagrid's arms.

The whole bunch of Death-eaters standing behind the Dark Lord started jeering and cackling in laughter, making her blood run cold.

No. He can't be dead. _HARRY CAN'T BE DEAD!_

She could hear Ginny throw a tantrum, she could hear Lord Voldemort giving a speech on his victory, but her ears seemed to be deaf to all the noises around her. There was just a static beep in her ears as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were fixed on him- the only purpose of her existence. Harry. It was so hard to believe that he was dead. How could he die? This wasn't possible. She had been the one who had handed him his snitch which held the resurrection stone, then how could he di-

Oh.

 _Oh._

She wanted to smirk. She wanted to giggle. She wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the supposed Dark Lord. _What an idiot._ So much for being the smartest wizard of his time at Hogwarts. He hadn't even checked Harry's pulse before announcing to the world that the Chosen One is dead.

What a stupid Dark Lord.

"Theodora?"

She grimaced at her name, and that to coming from the lips of her foe. She hated her name with a passion. Theodora Riddle- what kind of name is that? Every time she hears her name from someone's lips she wanted to shove a stick in their ass.

Blinking in confusion, she looked up at the Dark Lord and said in her snarky attitude- which spoke volumes of her being the Black Sheep of the _prim-and-proper_ Riddle Family, "Name's _Trixie_ , Old man. Trixie."

His lips were in a firm line, making her smirk. He then looked at her in amusement and asked in a smug voice "What are you being fierce about, my dear Theodora? Your saviour is dead." Then he looked at her as if one was talking to a notorious child. "Perhaps I will forgive your mistakes, dearest Grand-daughter if you change sides now. There's still time."

Her grip on her wand tightened, and she let her other hand run through her blue hair. He was asking her to abandon her friends? Ho stupid he can be?! Didn't she make it clear to him eight years ago when she had adopted Harry as her brother that she wanted nothing to do with him? She- who had gladly refused the offer to be his Dark Princess numerous times just for the sake of Fred and George, and Harry, would never even think of betraying them. Even if Harry had really died, she would have accepted Death gladly with a smile then to ever join him. Looks like Voldemort has finally lost his wits.

And they call her the Scatter-brain.

"No." She said as she pursued her lips in a thin line. Ironically this had also been the first word she had uttered when she had learned how to talk.

She gave off a smug look when amusement was gone from the Dark Lord's eyes. Now he seemed irritated by her. And furious. She really tests his patience.

"What?" He feigned as though he didn't hear what she had said. Placing his hand over his non-existent ear, he asked in a voice which was anything but innocent "What did you say?"

She gripped her wand tighter and said with a determined rumble in her voice _"No."_

"Stupid Girl." He sneered. "I am giving you the offer of a lifetime and you still refuse me?" He pulled up his wand and said "Perhaps you really wish to join your so called _brother_? Well, who am I to refuse your wish?" He said ' _Brother'_ with such disgust that it made her blood boil.

"Whatever." She said with an eye roll, glancing at her now muddy nails ignorantly as a treacherous blue curl fell before her eyes. His temper flared, but he didn't shot the killing curse at her. She knew he couldn't. She was his own blood, his kin. He won't harm her, even if she disgraced his name like that.

He then tapped his chin and said with an evil grin "Or perhaps I should let you live. What would be better punishment for you than to live a life in guilt of the fact that your _brother_ is dead and you're still alive because of him?"

She felt guilt squeeze her heart. He was right. Harry died because of her. She should have tried harder to convince him not to go and face his own demise like that. Giving him the resurrection stone was just a tiny flicker of hope, that made her believe that he will come back. Of course, she should've known better. Resurrection stone was just a story. She shouldn't have relied on a silly fairy tale. What kind of a sister is she to send her own brother to his death? An awful one, really. If only she could've replaced him, she'd have done it in a heartbeat. If only-

 _No!_ -She shook her head firmly. Voldemort was messing with her head. She needs to have faith in Harry. How many had it been when he had faced death and then came out unscathed. She had always believed in him, what had changed now? She needed to stay calm and believe that the resurrection stone must have helped him. She needed to keep hope.

Her hand made it's way to the time turner hiding inside her shirt, dangling from her neck. Harry had taken it from the Ministry when he fought the Battle of Department of Ministries in his fifth year. He had given it to her since he didn't want anything to remind him of how his godfather, Sirius died. Since then she had cherished it as a gift from Harry. She hadn't used it ever, hoping that the need never comes. She doesn't like playing with time. She squeezed it and lowered her gaze.

 _Harry will be fine_.- She thought. _He is alive._

He has to be.

Having enough fun with torturing her emotionally, the Dark Lord then ignored her and provided the other witches and Wizards on Harry's side with an offer of joining him. When Neville Longbottom of all the people walked forward, he was surprised. Well, that was unexpected.

"Well, I must say" The Dark Lord said "I hoped for the best." He eyed Longbottom's bleeding forehead and the limp in his leg. His followers laughed as the boy gave a look that said that 'I'd do anything but _that_ '. "And who might you be, young man?" He asked.

"Neville Longbottom." He replied, keeping his eyes on the ground. Voldemort's followers laughed again, especially Bellatrix Lestrange.

Trixie shook her head making her blue curls shake to and fro, not believing what Neville was doing. Of all the people, she had never expected Neville to do something like this. She glanced back at Harry lying limp in Hagrid's arms and felt an urge to hug him in her arms and check for herself if he was alive or... not. So she apparated with a CRACK! And appeared next to Harry, almost making Hagrid jump.

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."Lord Voldemort said, ignoring the fact that his granddaughter just apparated next to Harry Potter. He believed that she just wanted to see him dead with her own eyes.

"I want to say something." Neville said defiantly as he held up his chin defiantly.

Voldemort gritted his teeth, but allowed him to continue. "Well Neville I'm sure we'll all be fascinated to hear what you've to say."

"Doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville said, and Seamus asked him to stand down, but he shut him up. He then told everyone that harry may have died, but he was still with them in their hearts. His words gave everyone a new hope. They will keep fighting- with or without Harry. Yes, harry was dead, but they couldn't let his sacrifice go to vain.

Neville's speech was mesmerising and inspirational, and Trixie might've added a few words in but her attention was captured by Harry. She saw his fingers twitch slightly and his eyelids squeeze. He was taking slow breaths.

 _He was alive!_

She wanted to jump in joy and snap her fingers and say _"Hah, told you so Voldie!"_ but she refrained from doing so. That'd just ruin the element of surprise.

She jumped when Neville took out the sword of Gryffindor from the talking hat in his hand, and at the very moment Harry fell down from Hagrid's hands.

"Harry!" She squealed she helped her brother up.

"Trixie!" He gasped out as he let her hug him to death. He had, after all, almost died.

The Dark Lord's eyes bugged out of his sockets. He couldn't believe his eyes. How was Harry Potter alive?! He himself had shot the killing curse to him!

 _"Confringo!"_ Harry shot out the spell to the snake, Nagini, but it bounced off from there, and towards the Death Eaters, who stumbled down to dodge it.

Hermione and Ron gave a sigh of relief, while Trixie ran with harry away from Lord Voldemort and his posse. As Harry and her ran through the courtyard, the Dark lord shot curses at them, which they dodged.

It was all chaos from then on. The fight had started again. The witches and Wizards on Harry's side ran back into the castle, while the Death Eaters attacked them again. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Trixie kept us shields to block spells from hitting the students, and especially Harry. Harry ordered everyone to stay in the castle and then asked Hermione and Ron to help him kill the Snake- _Nagini._

The fight carried on, and soon Trixie found herself busy shooting spells at the Death Eaters, she didn't notice when the great Battle between Harry and Voldemort started in the courtyard of Hogwarts Castle. When she finally killed her long time Nemesis the Slytherin Bitch Amanda Yaxley- daughter of the death Eater Yaxley, her attention was captured by Harry and Voldemort as Voldemort almost faltered when an anguish scream rang from the castle. She squealed in joy.

 _Nagini_ was dead!

Now the only soul of Voldemort that remained was in his body.

While Harry was distracted by the scream, Voldemort, still angry and in pain of losing his horcrux Nagini- the snake, he shot the killing curse at Harry. Everything appeared in slow motion as her eyes the green light made it's way towards him. Only one thing rang through her min like a mantra- _"Not him."_ She had fought head on with the Basilisk in the chamber of Secrets in her fourth Year for Harry's safety, she wasn't about to break her record now of all the time.

She didn't know what happened next, but one second the green light was about a feet away from harry, the next second she stood between her _brother_ and the killing curse. The curse hit the time turner dangling through her neck, and broke the hour glass. The golden sand escaped out of the time turner and pierced through her skin, agonising her with pain. She heard a blood curling scream ringing around her, too late she realised it came from her lips.

The golden sand itched into her skin glowed as she - _literally-_ fell into an abyss of darkness. The last thing she heard before losing herself into darkness was the pained screams of her _brother_ , harry, who was yelling her name.

"TRIXIE!"

* * *

"This is one heck of a weird dream." She muttered under her breath as she glanced around curiously. She was in a really weird place. There were so many clocks here. Heck, even the floor she was standing on was a huge clock! In the middle there was a slightly platform. The walls were of translucent glass, and the room was quite big. She didn't know what the ceiling was like since the walls were so high that she actually couldn't see the ceiling. She had to duck every now and then to avoid being hit by a clock. These things were flying around as if they had a mind of their own!

Trixie walked cautiously towards the raised platform, and looked around. She was a bit creeped out by this place. As far as her eyes could see, she couldn't see any living being. This place was creepy with clocks flying around, and the ticking of clocks was annoying her.

She remembered being in the Last Battle, she remembered being hit by the Killing curse, what she did not remember was this place. Was she dead? Was she alive? If she was alive, then why isn't she with the others? What had happened? Did Harry win? Or he lost again? Is everyone okay? She remembered Fred was dead, but is George alive?

She shuddered in fear. He has to be alive. She won't be able to hold her sanity if something happened to him. Or to Harry. She had already lost so many people to lose them now.

And is she is dead, then is this what heaven looks like? Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a pure soul at all, she had done her fair share of sins, but she feels like the hell must be brimmed to full with the death-eaters. They might not have any space for her there since the Death Eaters have already booked it. So they might have to begrudgingly send her to heaven.

Merlin, if this is heaven, then it's too boring. Where are the Angels and Gods? Where is the garden of Eden? All she could see were some stupid clocks.

Since there are no Angels, or garden of Eden, she was sure that she is imagining things. She is having a weird dream. That was the only explanation her logical mind could make out.

"This is not a Dream, Mistress." A ghost of a voice spoke, making her jump. She turned around and shrieked in shock as she saw a strange man standing in front of her. He was a strange man. His skin was very pale, and he wore a golden hat that hid almost all his hair. His eyes were a peculiar shade of brown, and had more of gold than brown in them. He had a square shaped face, with firm jaw and high cheekbones. He had thin blonde eyebrows, and his lips were pressed in a firm line. He was about 6'2, and had muscular body. He wore brown boots, and pants and a Golden cloak bellowed around him. He had so many clocks on his person! There were many wrist watches in his right hand, and there was a silver pocket watch dangling from his pocket. Even his hat had a clock attached to it!

"You're quite peculiar, Mr. Clock!" She commented as she felt for her wand in her jacket's pocket, but frowned when she didn't find it. She checked everywhere in her person, but the stupid wand seemed like it just disappeared!

"Where is my wand!" She shrieked as she pulled out her jacket and threw it away. She checked in the pocket of her jeans, her jacket, even her undershirt and boots, but the wand just disappeared into thin air!

If the man was fazed by Trixie's antics, he didn't show it at all. Instead, he said in a dismissive voice "Such things are of little concern here."

She gaped at him and held out her hand and demanded "Give me my wand back!"

"Are you sure?" He asked politely.

She nodded furiously. The man just snapped his fingers, and her wand appeared in front of her, floating in the air. "My wand!" She squealed with joy as she picked it up and hugged the wand like it was a puppy.

When she looked back at the man, she realised she didn't know who he as, or where she was exactly. "Oh you didn't tell me who are you and what is this place." She said.

"I am Time, and this is the Time Dimension." The man said patiently.

She couldn't make the head or tail of what he said. "You what? Are you kidding me?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. Was this some sort of prank? What the hell this guy means.

"I said, I am Time, and this is the Time Dimension." The man repeated again.

"You mean to say," Trixie said motioning with her hands to emphasise on what she was saying "You are the Time Spirit, and this place with clocks and all is your place which you call your Dimension?"

"You can say it like that." He said with a shrug.

She scoffed. Oh yeah, this man was surely pranking her. Of all the people in this world, he had to pick her up to play a prank? She was a Prankster herself- Hogwarts best actually. She was a _'Marauder Junior'_ of Hogwarts, and he dared to even _think_ of pranking her?!

She isn't called Trixie for nothing.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Tell me the truth, I am in no mood for your pranks."

"This is the truth, Mistress." The man said blankly.

She wanted to bang her head against the wall. She sighed and rubbed her temple as she said "Okay, even if I believe you for a moment, will you be kind enough to tell me what had happened to me? Why am I here in this _Time_ Dimension?" She said in a joking voice.

"The killing curse destroyed the time turner you had with you," The man explain in a serious voice, "The grains of sand of time got etched into your skin when the killing curse hit you, making Death retreat from taking your soul with him. The sands of time got mixed with your blood, giving you a power over me. You are my Mistress now."

She couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "Oh this is so funny!" She said as she held up her stomach from laughing so hard, but when she looked up to his serious expression, she stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious."

He didn't say anything, instead he just gave her a blank look.

"So whatever you said is not a joke. It really is true." She gasped. "You really are Time!"

He nodded and said "And you are my Mistress."

"By Godric!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand over her forehead. This was too much to take in. Her head might explode from the overload of information! She has died somehow, and was seeing the Spirit of Time itself, and was in his Dimension. Not only that, he was calling her his Mistress.

How come her Life has to be so fucked up?!

"Okay, so how come I am not dead?" She asked, still confused.

"When the grains of time mixed with your blood and magical core," He explained "You had gained a power over me. You are my Mistress now. Death could not hurt you, since he only takes up soul when the his time is about to end. He takes up a life when I ask him to. I had to interfere with him to stop him from taking you."

If she was his mistress then he will have to interfere every time she dies. If every time he interferes like that, then does that mean she will never die? "So that means I am immortal?" She asked.

"No, you can still die, but that will be your own fault." He said.

"You're not making any sense." She said in annoyance as she ran her hands through her blue hair. He did not reply.

She sighed and asked "Okay, what is all this mess about me being your Mistress? What do you mean by it?"

He then explained to her that being the Mistress of Time she had gained some powers. She can summon him whenever she wants, she can change someone's past, present and future with her presence, she can interfere with someone's death, she can control time and many other things. He didn't tell her how was she supposed to do all this stuff. He even warned her that messing someone's time had grave consequences. Time catches up with everyone, with a bigger vengeance than before. The only exception to this rule was her.

By the time the Time Spirit finished, Trixie had sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, her arms folded across her chest as she was bored as hell. She honestly didn't remember half of the things he was saying, because it all sounded way too boring and too advanced for her little brain to understand. And the cryptic way in which he was talking didn't help at all. All she understood was that when she was in problem, just call time and he will help her out.

Simple as that.

She held up her hands in surrender and said "Okay, cut out with the lecture, and tell me if I can go back now? Harry must be worried about me."

He shook his head and said "You cannot go back."

"Why?" She asked in alarm.

"Your time in that world has ended." He said.

"How is that even possible?! I am alive! If I can't go back there, where will I go?" She asked as she stood up, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You cannot go back to that world. My Powers cannot counter the threads of magic, which will only oppose your presence in that world. When the killing curse hit you, it ceased your existence. You cannot return back and cease the World in jeopardy."

Her shoulders slumped. "Then where will I go?" She asked in a low voice.

"You can exist in another reality which runs parallel to your reality. I can certainly send you there." Time said.

She gave him an annoyed look. Time was an emotionless spirit. He didn't care about anyone, that was quite visible from the tone of his voice. She did not know if she wanted to exist in a reality where Harry wasn't there. She didn't have any purpose in her life, until Harry Potter barged straight into it. She didn't know her father, and her Mother had died during child-birth. Dumbledore had rescued her from Tom Riddle's clutches and handed her to James and Lily Potter who took her in without question. When they died by her Grandfather's hands, who was defeated by Harry, she had been two years old. She was then taken in by Remus Lupin, who treated her like his own daughter. By the time she came to know of the Wizarding world and of Harry Potter, she vowed to protect him because he was the son of the ones who had taken care of her when she was a toddler. She was always by harry's side, and even when harry suspected her of being the heir of Slytherin (Which she was in reality, but she didn't open the Chamber of Secrets!) she was still by his side. But when she had fought with the Basilisk to protect him, that had been the moment for Harry to bond with Trixie and trust her. She had soon after that adopted him, with his permission of Course! And even though the whole Wizangamont was against her, she fought tooth and Nail to provide Harry with a family- a sister he never had. Harry had always been her reason to live. What will she do now without him? What was her reason to live now since she doesn't have Harry?

Maybe it's time for her to take reins of her own life. May be she should enjoy what Time she had lost during all these years fighting for Harry, never worrying about herself. Maybe it was time for her to take a break and just watch as other people live their life in peace.

She sighed. So she has decided. She will take a chance.

"Okay." She said as she ran her fingers through her blue hair. "I think I will take a chance and live in the new reality."

Time bowed slightly and said "As you wish, Mistress."

Trixie shrieked as a Wall clock collided with her face, making her see stars. Her legs swayed under her feet as she fought to remain conscious.

The last thought that rang through her mind before she lost consciousness was to kill a certain Spirit who controls time.

Who bangs their Mistress's face with a Clock, after all?

Only Time can do that.


	2. Cool Ninjas and the Devil Child

_Hiii,I know some of you didn't like her name Trixie, but for your information it is just a Marauder nickname like James Potter (Prongs), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) had. Trixie might seem like a horrible name, but I couldn't think of anything that'd describe her personality much better than this one. Trixie is short of Trickster. Now you can imagine why i am so besotted with having her named Trixie, coz her personality also tilts on the crazy prankster side, matching perfectly with our all time Favourite Fred and George Weasley. And I didn't want her to be a stuck up, mature brat because honestly just because you are a Riddle doesn't mean you have to cold, emotionless and serious all the time. It just ruins all the fun. She can be crazy at wrong times, but she has an undertoned seriousness, and is quite protective of her precious people. Her personality is the thing I had taken a lot of time to decide on, so if you don't like it, then I can't say anything. It's your opinion and I'm not chastisising you or anything. I respect your opinions. But just bcoz you are adult doesn't mean you have to be mature. Age is but just a number. There's no age to start living life._

 ** _Now some pretty Quick info on Trixie's personality~_**

 _Her real name is Theodora Elizabeth Riddle, and she hates her first name, though she can bear her middle name and doesn't mind being called 'Elizabeth' or Lizzie or Liz, but she has been using Trixie that it has now become more of a pen name for her. And about her personality, well she may seem like a child in an adult's body, but that's because of experience. Seeing much darkness around her since she had been born, she ended up adapting a personality in her teenage years that she became like that to cope up with the darkness in her. Apparently, you can't expect a Riddle having such a good heart. It needs much dedication and sacrifice to get such personality, I'd know coz I am just like that only. Trixie portrays my personality exactly, may be a little more crazy, but still she's like me._

 ** _Sometimes it is good to be irresponsible. Trust me, it's fun._**

 _To my Reviewer_ _ **Darkjaden:**_ _I haven't thought about whom to pair her up with yet. Hopefully I will decide it when the time comes. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'd be glad to recieve suggestions._

* * *

When Trixie regained her consciousness, all she wanted to do was scream Bloody murder. Her head was pounding like Fluffy had stomped over it a hundred times. And to the top of that, the constant beeping was annoying the hell out of her. How come Fred and George create an alarm clock that she cannot destroy even after she had tried ' _Bombarda'_? It's not fair! That annoying little thing had been so much abused by her, but it still never stop its beeping early in the Morning!

She hated waking up early, and everyone in her Dorm knew that. She reached up her right hand to shut up the annoying clock, only for it to get tugged back.

 _What the...?_

She opened her eyes again and squinted at the bright light. Ugh, it's too early for the alarm to blare out like that! When her eyes were fully open, all she saw was... white. She blinked as she adjusted to the light in the room, and found herself in a Hospital. But this hospital was quite different from the hospital wards in Hogwarts and in St. Mungous. It had quite ancient touches to it.

She turned her head to the side and saw an IV attached to her right hand. So that's what had tugged her hand. She looked around and found a number of machines connected to her person. The heart monitor was the source of the beeping noise.

At least her alarm clock got relieved for once to not get abused by her. Shame, She cannot say the same for the poor heart monitor who had disturbed her good sleep.

She tried to remember what had happened to her to land in a hospital, but she couldn't remember anything of use. Suddenly, she hissed in pain as an onslaught of memories passed through her brain, and she remembered what had happened to her. She had ceased to exist in her own world- _apparently_ -, and then ended up in Time Dimension where Time announced her as his Mistress. Then he had _oh so_ gracefully given her a chance to start a new life in another reality.

But did he have to be so heartless as to smack her face with his clock?

She snorted. _And she was supposed to be his Mistress._

Her mind was whirling with questions like where was she. What was this place? What kind of people are here? But she was too tired to figure out solutions of her little problems.

She yawned as she tried to sit up, and rubbed her eyes. She then looked down at her attire and grimaced as a light blue hospital gown hugged her body. It looked sterile and clean, it's colour choice was obviously poor. And how come the neckline was so low? Why can't hospitals have some decent necklines for their gowns? Just someone hand her her wand and she will transfigure this gown into the cutest dress anyone had ever seen.

 _'Wait'_ , she thought as her eyes widened. ' _My wand!_ '

She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw the wand lying on a nearby table. She grabbed it and sighed at the soothing warmth the wand provided at her touch. She relaxed and looked up, only to turn a ghostly pale in horror. Next to the door stood a man wearing black cloak, and a white mask resembling an animal – _but a white mask regardless_ \- looking at her with his hollow eyes. He was quite bigger than her, almost seemed like a giant to her eyes. By his stance, it was obvious that he was guarding her –or keeping an eye on her- who knows. She didn't think twice that the man wasn't hostile towards her, or that he didn't seem to attack her or torture her with spells. All she could think was ' _Death eater_.'

His attire just had to be similar to that of a typical Death Eater.

With a wandless _Sonorus_ charm on her voice box, she screamed bloody murder, catching the poor man off guard, and almost making his ears bleed thanks to her now amplified voice. The man stumbled down and placed his hands over his ears to muffle her scream- _as if that'd do any good_ \- and groaned in pain. The doors of the hospital room burst open, revealing a baffled doctor and two nurses who ran towards her. They ran towards her, and the two nurses tried their best to stop her to scream. Her screams turned into sobs, and too late she realised that tears were dripping down her eyes. The masked man triggered a bad memory of Death Eaters this summer when she had been tortured along with Hermione by Bellatrix Lestrange. The scar of ' _Disgrace_ ' was still gracing her wrist, which she always kept hidden under a number of glamour charms.

When she relaxed enough to come out of her horrible past memories and embrace the new reality she had been given a chance to live at, she realised she had an audience. The Doctor and the nurses were quite bewildered by her sudden reaction, and were cooing at her as if she was a five year old kid.

That irritated her. She was a twenty-one year old woman, for Merlin's sake! She was not a baby!

To make her mood worse, she realised that these people were so tall like Giants! She had to crane her upwards to look at the doctor and the Nurses.

"Are you alright?" One of the nurses cooed. "What made you so distressed, dear?"

She huffed and pouted. They were treating her like she was a toddler. Had she irritated Time so much that he had sent her in a dimension of Giants? Why is everyone taller here? She folded her arms, and looked down, only to stare at her chubby little hands incredulously.

 _Oh Merlin, this is fucked up in so many levels._ –She thought.

The thing was, everyone had not gotten taller here, instead she had become shorter. The Time Spirit had somehow fucked up with her age, making her a kid- a four or five year old to be exact. Hence the nurses were cooing at her.

She groaned as she let her head fall in her hands. Now she will absolutely strangle the Spirit of Time. He really had a bad sense of humour. What can she do with a five year old's body? She can't make a run for anywhere with her chubby little legs, though she could still apparate. But without a clear destination in her mind, she could end up splinching herself. She flinched at that thought. Oh that won't be so good. She remembered the one time she had tried to apparate when George and Fred had dared her to do so when she was sixteen, and she had ended up splinching her arm from her body. It had been too painful to join it again. She unconsciously rubbed her arm and winced remembering those painful times.

"Dear? Are you alright?" The other nurse asked in concern.

She gave an irritated look to the nurse. _"Do I look alright to you?"_ She wanted to snap at her. Fortunately, she didn't. Sighing, she ran her hands through her now shoulder length brown hair and-

Wait. _Brown_ hair?

She stared incredulously at the little brown curl she had grabbed with her chubby little hands, and thought of a hundred different ways to kill a certain spirit of time. Did he even know how many months had taken it for her, Fred and George to create a magical permanent blue hair dye that stays in hair and make the roots grow in the colour it has been dyed! Months of hard work was now wasted in a second! Not only she had turned into a five year old, but her hair had also turned _brown_! _Oh Time, you're gonna be in so much trouble when she gets her hands on you._

If she had been her original twenty one year old self, she might have taken out her frustration by hexing everyone in her line of sight, but since she is a five year old kid now, there are some limitations with her new body. First, because of her jumping from one dimension to other, her magical core was still in a state of chaos. Second, her magic was getting itchy with the size of her new body –apparently the amount of magic she had come to store for the battle was quite too much for a little body. And last but not the least, it seems like she had been drugged by the medics, hence feeling a little high, and that's why her magic was flowing in her body in an uncontrolled matter.

That's why, she did what five year olds do best.

She jutted out her bottom lip, and her eyes watered as she scrunched her nose. To make matters worse for the poor Doctor, nurses, and the Death-Eater-look-alike, she again did a wandless charm on her voice box, just to bend on sadistic side-Don't judge her, she may be good, but she is still a Riddle!

 _Sonorus_.

She opened her lips and screamed worse than a banshee.

Needless to say, the doctor, Nurses and the Anbu's ears started bleeding, and we can simply believe that they could not hear properly for days.

* * *

In the next three weeks she stayed in this new Reality, she came to learn a lot about this new World. First thing she learned was about the Geography of her current staying place. She came to know that she was in Konoha, in the Fire Nation of the Elemental Countries. She realised she was in a very different world when she saw from her hospital window that a kid of ten years old walking up a tree without the help of his hands.

Her first reaction to that was her jaw dropping to the floor. Had the kid just climbed the tree without using his hands? What kind of a world was she in where kids can do magic like that?!

At first she thought that they were also magical beings like her, but then she overheard some doctors talking about something called _'Chakra.'_ Apparently, it was like magic, but it relies on both physical and spiritual energy, while magic is purely spiritual power. So these witches and wizards used _Chakra_ , instead of Magic.

Only she later realised that these people weren't Witches and Wizards, they were _Ninjas_.

That led to another round of curses at a supposed Spirit of Time. Why couldn't he send her in a reality with Normal people? He had to send her in a World with _freaking_ Ninjas?! For Merlin's sake, had he lost his mind? How was she to hold up against people who could use their magic –chakra- _whatever_ without using a wand! And if they could transform into some other person without being a metamorphagus and make many copies of themselves without using any high skilled charm, then they were pretty tough in her eyes. How was she supposed to survive in a world where even kids played with pointy things instead of playing quidditch and could perform tricks that had even Dumbledore sweating! If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that the Time Spirit sent her here for getting her killed.

While living in this world for some time, she came to learn something about here. The Ninjas were divided into different ranks. The lowest rank was of Gennins, who worked in groups of three, then came chunnins who led some missions and did most of the clerical work, then the higher rank was Jounin who led the Gennin squads and did dangerous missions. Then there was ANBU who dressed like a typical Death-Eater – _with a mask and all_ \- and performed highly classified missions, and then there was the Kage- the leader of a Village and most powerful warrior in the country.

She also learned that the Population of the Village was divided in two types of people- Ninjas and Civilians. This concept was quite similar with the ideas of muggles and magical people, hence didn't need much time to understand.

For the three weeks she stayed here, she learned all she could from the doctors and the occasional Ninjas. But she got bored soon, after all there's not much you could do when you are confined to a small hospital room for three weeks. She had refused to talk to the medics and Nurses, only replying with a _"No."_ To every question they asked. It was quite amusing to watch them pull out their hair to make her speak something other than _"No."_ But what was more funny was to rile up the Ninjas that were assigned to Watch over her. Over the course of three Weeks time, she had earned up a reputation and was knows as the infamous _'Devil Child',_ The Gennin teams and the chunnins assigned to watch over her would be subjected to many tortures such as getting wet by a jet of water that appears out of nowhere, a flock of birds that appears suddenly and poops on their hair and make nest on their heads, their clothes catching fire, but the most feared one was her banshee screams. She had become such an infamous person that now the missions to look over her were dreaded as much as the capture Tora Missions, or maybe worse.

In her defence, it wasn't her fault that the Ninjas assigned to look over her after the ANBU quit the second day of her arrival happened to be Izumo and Kotetsu, who were whining over the fact that they had to babysit a five year old kid which wasn't fun. Annoyed by their ramblings, she set their clothes on fire, and was greatly amused when both of them hopped around the room trying to stop the fire. From then on, it had been quite hilarious to get amusing reaction from Ninjas when she subjected them to her magic spells. Oh what fun it is to be feared by Gennins by her mere name!

Out of all the Gennins and Chunnins she had the luck to torture, she liked the Gennins of Team Guy the most. Sure, their Sensei was a weirdo with bushy brows who wore green spandex – _Green spandex, really?_ \- and always gave one of his _'youthful'_ speeches when he was around. The Gennins themselves weren't any better- there was a kid named Rock Lee who acted the exact same way as their weird Sensei, and even looked like him. She had even wondered if they were father and son, or not. Then there was Tenten, who kept so many pointy things in her person that Trixie scooted away whenever Tenten nears her. And it annoyed her sometimes when Tenten would coo at her at how _cute_ she was. Last but not the least- Neji Hyuuga- a stuck up brat whose face doesn't show any emotion, and was quite a pessimistic person who always talked about Destiny and Fate. Regardless he was a prodigy and a genius –she knew a Genius when she saw one. She was a _Riddle_ , after all! But have you ever looked at his freaky pupil less white eyes? She concluded that either he was blind, or his eyes held some speciality.

These Gennins may be a strange team, but she enjoyed her time spent with them. Tenten would always bring sweets for her whenever Team Guy was assigned to watch over her. Neji would either glare at her for no reason with his freaky eyes, or would discourage Rock Lee- who was the most funniest of the three. He always did push-ups past the number impossible for a normal human to do – _who did five hundred push ups a day?_ \- and if not that, then he would either do sit-ups, or would run around the small room on his hands, or something of that sort. Sometimes, Neji and Lee would do a light spar, and when Tenten joined the battle, then don't expect Trixie to even come out of her blankets. She was always afraid that if Tenten's aim missed even slightly with her pointy weapons, then she'd be dead meat.

So much for her reputation as a Devil Child.

But right now, Trixie was bored as hell. Team Guy had gone for a mission, hence she was stuck up with the two annoying Chunnins- Izumo and Kotetsu. Sure, she had fun setting their clothes on fire and letting a flock of birds attack them after she charmed them immobile, but that would be amusing for only a little time, and after that she was bored. She longed to go out. She had been stuck up in this small hospital room, and no one would let her get out without her answering their questions. And she wasn't willing to do that. What was she supposed to say how she had appeared out of nowhere?

 _Hii, I am Trixie. I died in my world and then Time decided to have fun making me miserable so he sent his Mistress here?_

Yeah, people will send her in asylum if she said that.

She narrowed her eyes at Kotetsu and Izumo, who were glaring at her from their seats at one corner of the room. Their hair were sticking up in weird fashion, their clothes were singed with fire and covered with bird poop. Their skin was scratched – _a courtesy of the birds_ \- and they looked like they had been to hell and back. _Well, she won't deny it exactly..._

"Why do we have to watch of this Devil of a child?! Why didn't Lord Hokage assign anyone else?" Kotetsu whispered to Izumo in a low voice, trying hard so that Trixie wouldn't hear him, but no such luck.

"I think he's taking revenge from us, since we happened to catch him reading Icha Icha." Izumo whispered back as he rubbed his temple and sighed.

Kotetsu groaned. "That's not fair."

"Nothing in life is fair." Izumo said back regrettably. After that they started talking about their missions and complained about their Guard duties at Konoha's Entrance gates. Bored out of hell with their ranting, she decided that enough was enough. She was going outside and see what kind of place this Konoha is.

Izumo and Kotetsu were surprisingly quiet when they saw the five year old get down from the cot –it was quite amusing to watch her curse inaudibly as her legs didn't reach the ground and she had to climb down the cot. When she moved towards the window, they thought she was just going to look out of the window like she did everyday. They didn't expect her to climb onto the Window.

"Hey, get back down kid!" Kotetsu exclaimed as he ran towards the five year old girl.

She turned around at him and narrowed her eyes, and said her most famous word. _"No."_

"Kid, you will fall out of the window! If you don't know, then let me tell you that we are on the second floor. You will break your bones if you fall down." Izumo said as he followed Kotetsu to stop the kid from doing something ridiculous.

"No." She said again, with determination this time as she placed one of her chubby legs outside the window.

"You left us no choice." Kotetsu growled as he was about to grab the girl, but to his immense shock, the girl just vanished with a _CRACK!_ Sound!

"Where did she go!" Izumo and Kotetsu looked around the room in alarm, and whipped their heads towards the window when they heard a childish laughter. To their shock, they saw the little brat standing on the ground just outside the hospital, facing the side of hospital where the two Ninjas were gaping at her from the second floor with their jaws hitting the floor.

The five year old brat cackled in laughter as she waved at the two Ninjas, and then disappeared with another _CRACK!_ Sound filling in the air.

"It is official." Kotetsu said when he finally could use his voice. "That girl is surely the reincarnation of Devil."

* * *

Trixie was having the fun of her lifetime. The first thing she did when she disapparated away from the hospital was to transfigure the hideous hospital gown into a cute little pink skirt and blue shirt since she can't let the people here become suspicious of her as she move around in hospital garbs. She couldn't do much for shoes since she didn't have anything else to transfigure, so she just decided to walk bare feet. And then, she set out for sight-seeing in the town.

Being an adorable cute little five year old came to her advantage when she was hungry. She managed to charm an old lady with her cuteness, who gushed about how adorable she was and gave her two sticks of dango. Her tummy was full with just one stick of dango, but she wrapped the other stick with a brown paper bag and placed it in a pocket of her pink skirt, and snooped around the Village.

So far she had seen the main market, the various clans homes-she wasn't allowed in there, but doesn't mean she can't roam around with a disillusionment charm- _Bless the soul who invented the Disillusionment charm_ , the Hokage Monument, the Ninja Academy, the Civilian residence area, and the best part of the Village- the Hokage Mountain. She stared at the four Hokage faces carved into the mountain in awe, and remembered the little trip to Mount Rushmore she had done when she learned how to Apparate. Well, when she had learned how to apparate, she had travelled to almost every famous place of the world –and also managed to cause many intercontinental disputes among several magical Ministries, but let's not ponder over it much.

But the most amusing part was when Kotetsu and Izumo chased her around the Village. To be truthful, she had a really good time. But unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the two poor Ninjas who were subjected to more spells from her, and hence humiliation in public. They were seeking her out in vengeance now. Let's say she has an ability to piss off people she didn't like. ***cough* Voldemort *cough***

"Gotcha!" Izumo said as he almost caught up with Trizie running around the market, but stumbled down when she disappeared again with another _CRACK!_

* * *

Trixie yelped when she fell down from the sky, and landed in dumpster. The nauseating feeling after disapparation was always there, but it had toned down a lot since she had taken up apparition- disapparation as a second nature thanks to the war and her ability to get into trouble. She winced as she stood up and rubbed her butt. She opened her eyes and groaned when she realised she was in a dark Alley, which smelled bad coz of the dumpsters brimming with garbage. She looked down at her transfigured dress and grimaced when she saw it covered with dirt. She tried brushed off the dirt from her dress – _to no avail_ \- and when she realised that the stains were too stubborn to go away, she simply slumped in defeat. Her bare feet were burning from running around the Village in the hot sun, but there was nothing she could do about it. She walked out of the Dark Alley and looked around this unknown part of Konoha. The buildings looked worn down and the people weren't so nice here. Too late she realised she was in the Red Lights District of Konoha. _Oh Merlin, what had she got herself into?_

She was about to apparate away again, but she heard shouts from a nearby streat. She could hear a mob of people screaming something like "Demon!", "Monster!" and other syllables. She got curious to hear such things. So far she had got to know that Konoha was a peaceful Village. Then why would people be so violent? And what was this thing about Demon? Who was this Demon? A Vampire? A werewolf? Or some other magical creature?

Curiosity got better of her as she followed the voices and found a huge crowd running after someone in the street. She cursed her small height as she ran with her chubby little legs to see what the commotion was all about, but she couldn't keep up with them thanks to her now small age. Pulling a disillusionment charm on herself, she floated in the air –a charm created by Professor Snape which she learned from his Half Blood Prince Potions book Thanks to harry- and shot towards the crowd. She was surprised to see that there was no Demon around, instead, the crowd was chasing a boy of eleven or twelve. The boy wore an orange Jumpsuit and had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, and the whisker marks on his cheeks were quite prominent. He looked like someone had beaten him, with the small bruises over his body and the broken nose, from which blood was dripping and a busted lip. Even with his wounds, the boy looked nothing like a Demon. Instead, she thought he was quite cute and adorable.

Many questions rang through her mind. Why would someone call him a Demon? Why do people hate this little kid? Why is he suffering so much? What had he done to suffer coldness and hatred of so many people? He was just a kid. How could people be cruel to him? How could they be violent towards a child?

Scowling, she apparated to a nearby alley. She stood at the mouth of the alley and as soon as the boy turned the corner, he was surprised to see the five year old standing straight into his path. Before the boy could stop before he bumped into the girl, the five year old quickly grabbed his hand, making him flinch slightly from the touch, and apparated away. The boy felt himself being squeezed into a tube which was too small for him, and when he finally appeared into another dark alley, he gasped for air. His stomach turned unpleasantly, and he was sure he would've puked if he had eaten something this morning, or this afternoon. He looked up at the girl and was surprised to see that she didn't look fazed at all. Instead, she was watching him curiously.

After apparating the boy back to the alley she had appeared first in the Red Lights District, she looked at him from up to down for his injuries. He had small bruises, which would heal with time, and the busty lip would pain him for days, but the broken nose did look bad. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his nose. The boy flinched at the wand, making her feel pity for him. He must be thinking she was going to hit him. What had happened to this child to behave like that. She remembered he had flinched when she had grabbed his hand before apparating. Why was he so sensitive with other's touch? Didn't he have anyone to care for him? And why he had to suffer other people's anger? Why didn't he stand up to them?

 _"Episky."_ She chanted in a soft voice as a white light shot out from her wand and soon the boy's nose healed within a second. She tore a piece of her skirt and wiped the blood dripping from his nose. The boy was staring at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Why would a little girl care for him when almost all of the Village hated him? Not only she brought him to safety, but she healed his broken nose with her stick. How did she do that? And why did she care?

She smiled when the blood stopped flowing from his nose. She took a step back and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with pain, sadness, loneliness and agony- much like what she had seen in Harry's eyes. Her heart went out to this boy, who reminded her of her brother.

An awkward silence fell over them, and both fidgeted to say something. Finally, she remembered the dango stick in her pocket. She pulled it out and asked to the boy "Are you hungry? I have extra Dango sweets." She then held it out for the boy.

The boy hesitated at first, but seeing her sincere smile and the genuine twinkle of her brown eyes, he couldn't say no. And besides, he was hungry. So, he reluctantly took the package from her, and unfolded it. His eyes watered when he was the Dango stick. He gobbled it down, making the girl laugh.

The way he ate reminded her of Ron, and especially of a certain redhead twins. Seems like this boy has way too common with the people in her past.

"Thank you." The boy said with a foxy grin, making her almost squeal at the adorableness. He was cute, alright. He hesitated at first, but then he introduced himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

When she grinned back at him and didn't look at him with coldness and hatred when he told her his name, he was taken aback. She introduced herself as well. "Hii Naruto, I am Trixie."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Try-k-zee?"

She face palmed. Naruto had butchered her name in such a way she could never have imagined. "No, no. It's Trix-ie." She pronounced to him.

"Tree-kzi?" He tried again, and failed miserably.

She sweat dropped. It was official, she needed a new name to be called. If he can't speak her Marauder name properly, then it means he wouldn't be able to speak her full name with much effort. So, she decided that a new name is what she needed now. "Forget it, Just call me Theo." She said.

"Theo?" He said it clearly, and she jumped in joy. _Finally!_ He had actually spoken it without butchering it!

"Yup." She said. She was startled when she heard shouts of the two Chunnins who were calling her name. "Oops, Gotta go! It was nice to meet you, Naruto! I hope we meet again."

She gave him a sincere smile, and again, apparated with a _CRACK!_ Just as the two Ninjas turned into the Alley when they heard the cracking noise, only to find Naruto Uzumaki staring at the place where Trixie had been standing a while ago with his jaw falling down.

"Uh, Naruto? Did you see a five year old girl with brown hair?" Kotetsu asked. He didn't have anything against the boy, in fact, most of the Ninjas didn't mind him. It was the civilians and some other Ninjas who treated him cruelly because of what he housed inside his body.

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked up at the two Ninjas. He opened his mouth to tell them, but then frowned as he realised that Theo must have gone to get away from these two. He couldn't rat out his new friend, and in fact his first and only friend to the ones looking for her. So, he shook his head.

Izumo sighed as he rubbed his temple "Where in Kami's name has she gone?!"

* * *

After meeting Naruto, her spirits were quite lifted. She hadn't expected to make a friend here, a friend who might have some issues and was quite younger than her – _considering her real age, not her five year old body_ \- but still, a friend was a friend. And she had a feeling she was going to be stuck with Naruto for quite a long time.

But let's focus on present instead on dwelling on future. She still was being chased by Izumo and Kotetsu, and the sun was getting down now. Her five year old body was tired, but who was she to say no to an amusing chase? Especially when she got to hex them.

She had made Kotetsu and Izumo sob with tears when she hexed them. She was obviously enjoying her little victory. But of course, the Victory doesn't last forever. Izumo had finally caught up with her somehow, even when she had apparated just fifteen minutes ago to get away from them, and was now holding her from her shirt as she dangled two feet from the ground.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him the famous _Riddle_ glare. "Down. _Now_." She said in a lethal tone.

"Hah, don't put her down Izumo!" Kotetsu said as he panted. "This Devil of a child had tortured us much more than Ibiki!"

"Wasn't planning on it." Izumo said.

She narrowed her eyes at them and smirked. Oh yeah, they were about to witness another bout of wandless magic.

 _Sonorus_.

Her infamous _Banshee screams_ made Izumo drop her and clutch his ears, and Kotetsu did the same as crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. Oh she loved being a five year old, especially if she got to torture Ninjas like this. It was so much fun!

"What's going on in here?" A woman's voice made her stop screaming, and she turned around and saw a woman with golden brown eyes and Violet hair staring them down with narrowed eyes. She wore fishnet shorts and black undershirt, over which she wore a cream coloured trench coat. There was a headband over her head with Konoha symbol- the typical snail like symbol which people call as swirling of leaf? _Are people here mad? How come that is a swirling leaf? These Ninjas really don't have any artistic talents!_

The woman seemed like a sadist with the strange gleam in her eyes that she had typically seen in snakes. The snake lady may be cold and sadistic, but it's Trixe you're dealing with. If She can make a stuttering fool of Draco Malfoy with her innocent acts, what is this Snake Lady compared to them?

She jutted out her bottom lip, wobbling them in an upset motion as she looked up at the Snake Lady with tears in her eyes, making Anko's heart squeeze at the adorableness. Her cold exterior shattered, and Izumo and Kotetsu were stunned to see _the_ Anko Mitrashi kneeling down in front of the Devil Child and coo at her. They had a feeling this won't turn out good for them.

Anko pulled Trixie's cheeks – _squealing at her adorableness internally_ \- and asked in a cheerful voice "Hey kid, why are you crying?"

Trixie ignored the fact that the Snake lady was pulling her cheeks like she was a cute dog, and pointed at Kotetsu and Izumo and said in an upset voice "Bad Ninja. Holding me up in air. Not putting me down." Cue some crocodile tears.

Kotetsu and Izumo gulped when they felt the Killing Intent Anko was giving off. Needless to say, they were in deep shit.

"A-Anko!" Kotetsu gasped. "It isn't like that!"

"Yeah, s-she is lying!" Izumo said as he gulped.

"I saw you myself manhandling the kid." Anko said, and then she gave a sadistic smirk as she stood up.

Oh things weren't looking good for both the Chunnins.

Trixie had stars in her eyes as she stared at the Snake Lady in awe as the Snake Lady chased down the two Ninjas with fire blowing out of her mouth. The Snake Lady was awesome!

 _Ninjas are so cool!_


	3. Ibiki Vs Trixie: Let the fun begin!

_Hiii, first of all I want to thank you all who have favourited and followed this story. It really means so much to me that you like this story so far. This is my first attempt at a crossover of Harry Potter and Naruto, and I will be truthful with you that I got this idea after reading_ _ **Akaari-chan**_ _'s story_ _ **Ain't ever had a friend like me?**_ _Seriously, it's awesome! If you haven't read it, then I recommend you to read it ASAP! I have come across the stories of Harry being Master of Death and all, so I wanted to do something slightly different. I am glad I got responses from you, even if it was constrictive criticism. Normally, I don't really mind the constrictive criticism, but without beating around the bush I'll be blunt and say that i am actually pissed by one of the Reviewers._

 _First thing, it's going to be awkward but hey I would really appreciate it if you'd review with a new name or something dear Guests coz I got two Guest Reviews saying totally opposite things, and since I don't know who is who, well, you can read the note further and I guess you will know who am I talking about since you must remember what you had commented, right? Still, sorry for all the weirdness and the strange behavious, though. I can't help it._

 _Okay, so my dearest first_ _ **Guest**_ _reviewer, first thing first: Are you dumb? No seriously? Were you trying to be funny coz I didn't think it was even slight bit of amusing. I think I have specified perfectly in the previous chapter that only Trixie was five year old in the story –at this moment- and Naruto is twelve. What part of_ _"the crowd was chasing a boy of eleven or twelve"_ _Don't you understand? I did not mess messed up with the timeline at all –not yet- and I had specified quite clearly that Team Guy are Gennins, and especially naruto is eleven/twelve. If you don't believe me, then please read the previous chapter again while paying attention. The idea of Naruto being five year old in my story is laughable. I bet the Ninjas can't handle one Trixie, how can they handle another five year old with mischievous tendencies? Trixie's being five year old is what makes this story's plot thicken. I am not going to meddle into the plot until and unless someone requests me to or I feel up to it. But I please beg you to not criticize me until and unless you are sure I am wrong in some aspect. If I offended you in any way, then I apologise. It wasn't my intention to be harsh on you or anything. I am merely pointing out the truth._

 _To the other_ _ **Guest**_ _: Man, i know this is super awkward, but if you'd read the upper note and thought it was mean for you, then totally wrong, but thanks for supporting the story. I know I can be messy while writing something, but still, knowing that you still bear with me after my petty mistakes is a huge relief, so thanks. And, oh, sorry about the weird Author's note. I am as confused as you to respond to two Guest Reviewers._

 _Oh, and don't you think I forget my other reviewers!_

 _To_ _ **frankieu**_ _: Well, your wait is over! Coz Naruto and Trixie are going to move in super soon! Wanna know how? Read this chapter! And thanks for reading!_

 _To_ _ **randomy**_ _: Um, I don't think I quite understand the first part, but to answer your second question, yes she knows parseltongue since she is Voldie's granddaughter and all. How do you think she fought with the Basilisk and all? –I did mention that in previous chapters, did I not?- and about Snake Summoning contracts?... well, I don't know about that, yet. Let's see which creature she ends up being with._

 _To_ _ **Silvermane1**_ _: Thank you, i hope you like this update too._

 _To_ _ **CouldNotThinkOfAName**_ _:Thank you very much, I am glad to see that someone likes Trixie. And I hope you're loving the story so far._

 _And to my best Reviewer,_ _: Can I give you a hug? Please? With cherry on top? Your comment literally boosted my spirits, and I am sure I was going to wallow in self pity for next two days if I hadn't read your comment. Thank you very much. I really appreciate your support._

 ** _WARNING_** _: I wanted to warn you guys that this chapter is kinda all sad and serious, I do think you'll be off guard with all the sad stuff in this chapter, but it is important for the story so please bear with me. I tried to make it as light as possible, but maybe I failed in my efforts. I'd really like to know what you think about it. This chapter is really important for Trixie's position in Hidden Leaf Village, and of course, for the plot._

 _So, without much ado..._

* * *

"Lord Hokage! Something is wrong with that child, I just know it!" Kotetsu whined as he placed an ice pack over his burned cheek after the five year old brat whipped _Anko_ of all the people with her charms. _Oh something is definitely wrong with her_.

The Hokage sighed as he gave up trying to concentrate on the paperwork overflowing his desk. He was too old to deal with all this shit, but unfortunately he haven't found any potential person who'd actually take over his job since the Fourth Hokage died, hence he was stuck with being the Hokage and all the bullshit that comes with it. And that includes the Monster called ' _Paperwork'_. So, naturally a distraction would be good for him. At this point, he believed he'd gladly accept any distraction from his paperwork. Even if it means listening to his two skilled chunnins rant about a _five_ year old's abnormality.

 _How absurd_.

Oh yeah, and it was quite amusing to watch his two of the best chunnins walk through his door looking like they've been through hell and back- with all the burns, bruises- _and what's up with that bird poop?_

"I totally agree with him, Lord Hokage." Izumo winced as he cradled his broken arm – _a courtesy of Anko_ \- and rubbed his temple exhausted "How come disasters occur only when _that_ girl is around?"

"You have to take actions against her. She is a monster!" Kotetsu said stubbornly, and hissed again as the pain settled when he placed his ice pack over his burned palm.

Normally, Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't the one to believe such superstitions, but he couldn't exactly deny the fact that the said child was surely a mystery. Firstly, she had appeared out of nowhere outside the Konoha gates when Kotetsu and Izumo were on guard – _regardless of the fact that she'd been unconscious at that time_ \- but still, what kind of Jutsu makes a child appear out of nowhere? And then there was her stubbornness and her weird behaviour. And not to forget that she somehow managed to raise hell for the Ninjas who watch her, heck she had even made ANBU quit from her mission! The only exception to this seemed to be Team Guy, who when questioned told him that she behaved just like other five year olds, except that she had quite a fear of Tenten's weapons, but that's normal for a civilian kid. Oh, and there's another matter of the missions regarding her being much feared than ' _Capture Tora_ ' Mission. Honestly, he'd never have thought that any living being could surpass Tora in annoying the hell out of Gennins. Looks like he had been held wrong. And of course, this girl had to latch onto Anko – _the sadistic T &I expert and a social retard of Konoha_\- to get to like her. That counts something in his book.

 _Too much of a coincidence, ne?_

"Fine." The Third Hokage grumbled. "I'll ask Inoichi to look over it. I heard he is good with kids." Although Inoichi had retired from T&I, calling him over this case won't hurt. Especially since it's a child he's dealing with who has managed to impress _Anko_.

He shuddered involuntarily.

"No!" Both the chunnins exclaimed in unison, startling the old man.

"Let Ibiki do it!" Kotetsu said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi gave them a disapproving stare. "That'd be too harsh, considering she is just a child."he mentally added- ' _A Five year old at that._ '

 _Even younger than Konohamaru_. He thought with a frown, remembering that his grandson himself was eight years old.

Izumo sighed and said "Trust me, Lord Hokage, if you meet her, then you will know that that girl can give Ibiki a run for his money. Inoichi won't be able to even get near her."

"She's known as the ' _Devil Child_ ' for some reason." Kotetsu piped in.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pursued his lips. Normally, he won't consider even Inoichi to interrogate a kid, but considering this kid has been quite a troublemaker and tortured his Ninjas – _he still doesn't know how_ \- to such an extent to make them bawl their eyes out and quit any mission regarding her, he had to consider calling Inoichi to get a look in her mind to see if she's being possessed by a bijuu or something, or maybe he should listen to his best Chunnins and send Ibiki to deal with the girl? After all, it's not every day that his topmost Chunnins complain about a girl being a monster or reincarnation of devil.

He nodded, finally making his decision. "Ibiki it is." He declared, and soon the two Chunnins walked out of the Hokage's office feeling triumph, leaving the old man to fight a losing battle against the Monster called _'Paperwork'_.

He sighed. _It's going to be a long day_.

* * *

Trixie was being restless. She thought being a five year old was just a side effect of jumping through realities, and she had believed it will wear out soon. But she had been stuck as a five year old for four Weeks now For Merlin's sake! How long does she have to wait for it to wear out! Why isn't there some expiry date or something for Time's little trick?! Sure, being five year old was fun, but she wanted to be her real age so she could support herself. She can't actually stay confined in this hospital for eternity, feeling like a lab rat – _however she uses Ninjas a her lab rats for hexes, but still!_ \- and not only that, but she was getting annoyed of this small body. Craning up your neck to look at someone is no fun.

But still, she couldn't deny that this was the most fun she had in her lifetime, much more than seeing Malfoy transfigured as a Ferret by Moody – _who had been an imposter at that time_ \- but still, anyone who can humiliate Malfoy by transfiguring him to a ferret gets bonus in her eyes. Hexing Ninjas, Torturing them, _Damn,_ it was thrilling and amusing. And not to forget that she had made two friends here.

First had been that twelve year old blonde boy- **Naruto Uzumaki**. She still couldn't get why those people were being cruel to him, but she has a feeling she will find out soon -one way or another. If it has anything with him being a demon, then she knew it was a load of Bullshit. _How could a Demon look so cute and vulnerable?_ She didn't think these people know how Demons were. A flitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort made her shudder in fear.

And then there was that snake Lady who blew out fire as easily as Ginny threw Bat bogey hexes at Malfoy – _which happened almost every day at Hogwarts_ \- and made those two stupid Chunnins feel hell. _Oh, that was an amusing sight to see_. Earlier, Trixie had thought that she was the only one who had a sadistic streak in her personality. It was nice to know there was another person like her. The Snake Lady had cold exterior, but her heart melted like wax whenever Trixie's concerned. Soon they had bonded over some shopping trips and dango treats.

The Snake Lady, like her, had a dark past. She had the bad luck for having a bastard of a teacher who abandoned her to face the hatred of the whole village because of his actions. Apparently, he had been found to be a psychopath. How hard it must had been to be on the receiving end of cold and hated looks? Trixie had a fair share of them since she had been one of the two in Hogwarts who had been suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin who had opened the Chamber of Secrets in her fourth year. Fred and George thought it was a load of crap and stuck by her side the entire time even when Harry also suspected her. Such dark times they were.

Now to think of it, her life in the Wizarding World had always been hard. She had lost much more then she had gained, but in the end it was all worth it. Harry was alive in the end. She was glad she had fulfilled her vow by protecting him till her last breath. Well, technically it _was_ her last breath in _that_ world. Now since she can't ever go back there, she has to start another life here.

But first she needed to turn back to her real age. What can a five year old do other than hexing Ninjas and making their life hell?

She scowled.

"Hey kid, what's that scowl for?" Anko asked as she walked into her hospital room.

Trixie's eyes snapped up to the Snake Lady, and the scowl was replaced by a smile. She got down from the window sill and walked towards the bed and climbed up on the bed. She then looked eagerly at Anko and asked "Did you talk to your Hokage, Anko- nee chan? What did he say? Will he let me go free? Can I go out of hospital?"

Anko smiled when the little five year old called her with the honorific. When Trixie had out of blue admitted that she thought of Anko as her big sister, the elder woman had hugged the hell out of the little brunette girl and asked her to call her nee chan. She didn't understand what it meant at first, but shrugged it off and complied to Anko's wishes.

Was it weird that every time the girl called Anko _'–nee chan'_ her cold heart warmed a bit?

Anko gave her an apologetic look as she said "Sorry kiddo, but you're still to be kept in Hospital for further examination." At her crestfallen look, she felt bad for the kid. She didn't like what the Hokage had told her. He wanted this little girl to get interrogated by that bastard Ibiki. What the hell was the third Hokage thinking? Letting a five year old be interrogated by _Ibiki Morino_! That's so outrageous! Anko would've rebelled if she wasn't in a tight spot. The villagers already hated her for because of being Orochimaru's apprentice, if she rebelled now she'll be considered a traitor. There was nothing she could do for her. However, it doesn't mean she wasn't going to give Ibiki and Inoichi an earful before they interrogate the girl. She didn't know why, but she had a gut feeling that the five year old girl had been through something horrible in her life. She'd be damned if she let anyone hurt her.

It's so astonishing to know that the little girl had somehow wriggled her presence in her life, even though she didn't even know her name!

"That sucks." Trixie pouted, making Anko laugh aloud.

Anko grinned, though her eyes still seemed hard. She said "But, there's another way." At this, Trixie perked up. Anko continued. "Lord Hokage wants you to answer some questions. Ibiki will interrogate you."

Trixie pouted. Oh, so it has come to this, huh? After being stubborn for weeks to not tell them anything about her, they're using Anko's loyalty to her village against her? Oh well, she can't say no now. _Alright Ninjas, there'll be hell to pay._ She'll make sure of it.

But it doesn't mean she liked the idea very much.

Trixie jutted out her bottom lip and sulked.

Anko squealed internally at her cute expression. How come this girl manages to pull off these expressions with such cuteness, she has _no_ idea. How can someone be so cute? _It should be a crime to be this cute!_ "Aw don't be such a whiny baby!" Anko said as she pulled Trixie's cheeks, making the girl in question scowl.

"Oh, I know how to lift up your mood." Anko said as she cackled in laughter and rubbed her hands as a sadistic gleam appeared in her eyes, making Trixie scoot away from her in fear. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

Ibiki's eye twitched as a vein popped over his forehead. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream in irritation. He should've known Anko would pull a stunt like this.

"...I had suggested for Snake, but she chose the Lion. She said something about her Gryphon pride or something." Anko said with a shrug. She then looked through the one way seeing glass and squealed at the five year old "But doesn't she look adorable!"

Ibiki scooted away from his weird comrade. She was acting so weird, especially for this girl. _Anko_ \- squealing like a girl? What is the world coming to?

And if it wasn't annoying enough, then there was the matter of the girl. His eye twitched again when he saw the girl from the glass.

There was nothing wrong with the girl actually, it was the outfit she was wearing. The girl was wearing a Lion's outfit. The light brown skin tight outfit she was wearing, along with the attached big hood of a Lion's head was really annoying. Granted, The dark brown mane mixed with the brunette's hair looked quite well, and she really looked quite cute with the fancy dress, but Anko really has crossed her limits. Ibiki bet it was to grate his nerves. Why would Anko even think of forcing the five year old to dress up as a Lion? He had _no_ idea.

He sighed and subbed his temple. He really didn't understand the working of a woman's mind.

"...Maybe if I get that snake outfit in bigger sizes, I should try it out? What say, Ibiki?" She said and seemed actually _genuine_ about it.

He wondered if he was the one to give torture or was it the other way around? He rolled his eyes and thought- _Things can't get weirder than this._

"...You're gonna Hear me Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr~!" The five year old girl sang in an inhumane loud voice, reminding him of her infamous Banshee screams. A vein popped over his head in irritation.

"So cute!" Anko squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

Ibiki rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. He just had to jinx himself.

 _Kami, why me?_

* * *

Trixie was beginning to understand why George and Fred loved the _Sonorus_ charm so much. It certainly has it's uses, especially if she had to annoy someone, then _Sonorus_ charm was going to be her first priority from now on.

"...Rooooooaaaaaaarrrr~!" She sang as she scrunched her nose and did a cute imitation of a little lion with a _RAWR!_

She couldn't see through the glass since she knew it was a one way glass and hence the interrogator standing on the other side of the glass window could see her well. And she could feel the irritation coming off from him in waves. She cackled internally. Oh she's so going to make this man pay hell for using Anko against her.

She fidgeted on her seat which was quite uncomfortable to sit on –thanks to little tail attached to her Lion's fancy outfit. Shopping with Anko had surely lifted her mood up. Who knew Anko would drag her to a shop to buy her a fancy dress? In the end after trying through hundreds of dresses, Anko decided on a Snake's fancy dress, but Trixie's Gryffindor Pride would not let her wear a Slytherin's fancy outfit, even if she wasn't in her own world. So she insisted on the Lion's outfit, and Anko begrudgingly agreed – _though she had an inkling it was because Anko thought she looked cute_ \- and then both of them arrived for the Interrogation.

Trixie haven't met the Interrogator yet, but she has heard a lot about the ANBU's head Interrogator- Ibiki Morino- mainly from the two stupid Chunnins Kotetsu and Izumo. He has a reputation of being very scary, and loved playing with people's mind. He could make anyone insane with his mental torture. But could he try to play with Trixie's mind? She highly doubted it.

The gates of the interrogation room opened, and she glanced at it. There stood a man

 _Let the game begin_.

* * *

Ibiki would never admit it to anyone, but he was impressed by the five year old girl. She didn't fidget unders his gaze, instead, she was giving him a bored look. It was a challenge.

Oh Ibiki was going to _love_ breaking this one, even if it was a stubborn five year old.

Ibiki walked into the interrogation room and let out a bit of killing intent, which would make Ninjas quiver in fear, but _surprise, surprise_ , the girl herself let out a killing intent, and her glare added cherry on top. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

He didn't know how a cute five year old manage to give off such a killing intent.

The effect was ruined when the girl's stomach grumbled. His lips twitched upwards slightly when the girl blushed in embarrassment. _Anko was right though, the girl is cute_. He admitted.

"If you answer my questions, I will let you go free and would bring you food." He said.

She looked up at him, and tapped her chin as if contemplating his question. Then with a bored look, she said swiftly _"No."_

His eye twitched. She may be cute, but she was much more annoying than Anko –and that's saying something.

 _Brat._

"Either you can give answers the easy way, or the hard way." Ibiki said as he cracked his fist trying to intimidate the girl.

The girl in question just raised her eyebrow, feigning an unimpressed expression. "You sure are chivalrous, intimidating a five year old with your strength." She said dryly. Then she said in a mocking voice "Oooooh I'm _so_ _scared_!"

He could feel Anko snicker from outside the Interrogation room, along with Lord Hokage. He was sure she was enjoying all this.

He asked "You will have to answer the question if you want to stay in this village."

She seemed like she was contemplating his statement. "That depends on the question." She finally said, pulling down her lion's head like hoodie down.

He sighed, knowing that she will be a tough nut to crack. So he started his interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"None of your business."

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere around here."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Family?"

"Dead."

"Friends?"

"None."

"How did you come here?"

"Well, duh! By foot."

"No I didn't mean the Interrogation room, I mean how did you come to Konoha?"

"Not telling."

"Who sent you here?"

"No one you know about."

"What is your purpose here?"

"Annoying Ninjas just like I'm doing right now."

"Why do you annoy Ninjas?"

"Because it's fun!"

A vein popped over Ibiki's head and he clenched his fist. The girl never answered any question directly, except for the ones about her dead family and friends. She was really impressive. He had never expected anyone to give him a tough time interrogating them. This girl was really something else.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" He asked.

"Not to you, that's for sure." She replied cheekily as she leaned over the table.

He glared at her and said "Look, if you continue being difficult, then we'll have to take answers the hard way.

She made a face and whined "You're so boring! Go away and do your Ninja stuff instead of wasting your time on a five year old! And Bring Anko in! I'm _hungry_ ~!"

A tint of red settled on his cheeks. He couldn't believe a five year old girl just insulted him. Was he really lacking in skills such that he couldn't even handle a five year old?

He pursued his lips and said "Hard Way, it is then."

* * *

Anko couldn't help but burst into laughter. The baffled expressions on Kotetsu and Izumo's face said it all. They too couldn't believe that the girl was giving Ibiki a hard time.

Lord Hokage was staring curiously at the five year old who was bashing with Ibiki, not succumbing to their demands. He had never seen anyone go head to head with Ibiki in argument. Granted, if the girl had been older, she'd have made an excellent T&I Specialist. But since the girl is quite young, and very skilled, and there were doubts of her being a spy or not. The girl was a prodigy- that's for sure. They wanted to know if she was dangerous or not. If she wasn't, then she could be a huge asset to the Hidden leaf Village.

But to actually make a fool of Ibiki, well that was quite a feat to accomplish. And the girl had done it in less than five minutes. The situation was quite amusing, and if the circumstances weren't serious then he'd have stood here all day to watch the Head of T&I department and a five year old do verbal bashing. But since this matter was of grave concern, he needed to take drastic steps.

"Call in Inoichi." The third Hokage said with a grim look in his eyes.

Anko froze as she turned to her Hokage. "B-But Lord Hokage!" She spluttered.

He gave Anko a stern look, and she shut her mouth quickly. He knew that Anko cared for this child, but he had to look after the whole village.

If this girl happened to be a spy or any danger to the leaf, then he'd have to get her eliminated.

* * *

Trixie narrowed her eyes at the blonde man in front of her. He had light blue eyes, and his was a pale blonde- lighter than Naruto's slightly dark blonde hair. The colour of his hair reminded her of Draco Malfoy's pale blonde hair, whose grey eyes which tended to look pale blue sometimes. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. This guy was dangerous. She needed to tread careful. _This was dangerous territory._

"Hello, I am Inoichi Yamanaka." The blonde man said with a cheerful smile "Who are you?"

She raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically. "A Gryffindor."

He gave her an unimpressed look and said "O-kay," then he shook his head and again plastered a cheerful smile on his face and said "Well, I'm here to find out some answers. I need you to relax, and calm down your mind."

Her brows furrowed. _What was this man up to?_

The blonde man did weird hand signs and said " _Mind Transfer Jutsu_!"

 _Oh shit, a legillimen!_ Was the last thought that went through her mind before she clutched her head and screamed.

* * *

Inoichi had been through many people's mind, but no one's mind had been as complex as this girl's mind. The blonde man found himself standing in a huge room with an old chandelier hanging over his head. The walls were red and golden, and were decorated with paintings – _did that painting just moved?_ \- and the curtains were also themed red and golden. There was a roaring fireplace around which were three red sofas. There were two sets of stairs going from the room- one from left and one from right. The room had definite desks and chairs, and was quite comfy and homey.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a voice hiss. The voice sounded like that of a woman. He turned around, and was surprised to see a woman in her twenties standing in front of him. The woman had blue hair cascading down her back, and her eyes were brown and resembled the little girl's eyes. She was wearing some weird clothes- a white shirt with a tie having red and golden stripes, light blue skirt, and a black robe having a little red and golden emblem just above her left breast are with a carving of a red lion. She wore white socks and black shoes, and had a stick in her hand.

"What is this place?" Inoichi asked in awe.

"You have no business here. Get out of my mind." The woman said with a sneer on her pretty face.

Inoichi frowned and asked "Who are you, and how is this your mindscape?"

The girl clenched her fist, and pointed the stick at him. Inoichi took a step back. If he had been in his own body, he might have done something, but this was the girl's mind, hence she had the control here. Who knows what she might do?

"Don't make me go all Slyrtherin on you." She hissed in anger. He didn't understand what she meant, but it was obvious that this was a threat.

Inoichi ignored her warning and looked around the room. There was a huge bookshelf by the side of the room. But instead of books, there were little frames placed over there. It was a second later he realised that those were memories. He walked towards the bookshelf, ignoring the girl's protests, and glanced over at the frames having the girl's memories. It was like watching different channels over so many TV's at the same time. In one of them there was a fifteen year old hugging a thirteen year old boy who had pale skin, black hair and emerald green eyes. The boy wore round glasses and had a lightning bolt scar over his forehead. In another one fourteen year old girl was fighting with a huge snake, and then there was one where the blue haired girl was laughing with two red head twins.

However, Inoichi's eyes were drawn to a memory in a secluded corner, which was dusty and had spider cobwebs around it. The frame was showing a memory of a red headed woman lying dead near a crib in which two babies were sitting. Curiosity got better of him as he reached out to touch the frame.

"No!" the blue haired woman screamed, but it was too late.

The room disappeared before his eyes and suddenly everything around him was white.

* * *

Inoichi was in a memory. It was a repressed memory, which was why everything in the mindscape became blank, except the memory.

 _"Harry, Theo. You're so loved." A woman's voice rang around the mansion. Her voice was filled with love, but had a tint of fear. "So loved."_

 _A one year old baby bow with black hair and emerald green eyes lay in a crib next to a three year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Both had tears running down their cheeks, and the little girl was hugging the little boy._

 _"Harry, Theo, Mama loves you." She whispered lovingly. "Daddy loves you," The woman with red hair knelt in front of the crib, her emerald green eyes filled with terror as she gazed at her children "Harry, Theo, Be safe. Be strong."_

And then the images were blurred, and when the images focused, Inoichi's stomach dropped with dread as his eyes focused on a man with sickly pale skin. He had red eyes and two slits as a nose. He wore dark robes, and had an evil aura around him. The man was terrifying, and Inoichi, who knew it was just a memory could not help but feel terrified of the man.

 _The man with sickly pale skin and red eyes pointed the stick at the red headed woman and yelled "_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _!"_

 _The woman who stood defiant in front of the crib of the two babies screamed as a green light hit her, there was a bright light and then, the sickly pale man was gone, and the woman lay on the ground, dead._

 _The boy in the crib had a lightning bolt scar over his forehead, and the three year old girl was too stunned to even move. And then a child's scream rang in the air._

 _"MOMMY!"_

* * *

Anko ran into the Interrogation room as soon as she heard Trixie scream. She felt goosebumps over her hand as the scream echoed in her mind. It was filled with agony and sadness, and would surely give her nightmares for weeks. She ran towards the girl lying limp in the chair, except for the tears dripping down her closed eyes and the occasional sobs. She didn't know what Inoichi was doing in the girl's mind, but she'll be damned if she didn't make him pay for making the girl go through all this pain.

A moment later a gasp came from Inoichi's body, and she turned and saw Inoichi gasping for air. Kotetsu and Izumo had followed her into the room, along with Lord Hokage and Ibiki, and now they were helping him up. Anko's eyes returned to the five year old brunette, who opened her light brown eyes. She was trembling in fear.

"Are you okay?" anko asked the girl, but she didn't reply. Instead, she was staring hard at Inoichi, who looked very pale.

Inoichi looked at the girl and apologised "I- I am sorry."

The girl shook her head, with tears dripping down her cheeks and took a step back and disappeared with a _CRACK!_ Sound.

Everyone looked at the place where she disappeared with their jaws hanging open. Anko whipped around to Inoichi and snarled at him "What did you do!"

"I- I-" He sighed as he sat down on the chair and said "I saw through her memory."

"What was memory about?" Anko had the feeling of dread settle in her stomach as she asked.

Inoichi lowered his head and said "It was the memory of her mother dying in front of her eyes."

There was a pin drop silence in the Interrogation room. Anko clenched her fist and then punched Inoichi's jaw, shocking everyone present.

"I should kill you, you Bastard!" She snarled and shot another punch at Inoichi.


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

_Thank you all so much for liking this story! I can't believe I got so many responses from you all! Okay, this chapter is kinda emotional, but very important, so don't skip it! And I tried my best to make it funny too, so please tell me if it's alright or not._

 _Now, To my reviewer **frankieu** : Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter!_

 _To **Silvermane1** : Oh yeah, I am sure she'ds going to prank the hell out of everyone._

 _To **Dark-Enough-Conspiracy-Theory** : So, I updated! Thank you so much for liking this story, and I really hope you like this chapter. Well, about her returning back to her age, and her beahaviour towards Team Seven, you'll have to find out on your own! Sorry I can't disclose anything now, so you'll have to read to find out._

 _And, off you go now. Shoo! Read the new chapter, and I'll be waiting for your reviews. Please, pretty please, give me some reviews? Criticism/praises, anything'd do. Just tell me what you thing._

 _Okay, so without much ado..._

* * *

Revenge may be a dish best serve cold, I however believe it should also be bright, colorful and end with a literal boom.

~Suggested By _**CouldNotThinkOfAName**_

* * *

"Look what you did!" Anko hissed as she grabbed Inoichi's collar and forced him to look in her eyes. "You made her disappear! I told you to not do anything rash! But you didn't listen to me! And now you made her run away!"

Inoichi looked around the room helplessly, shooting a pleading look at the third Hokage, Ibiki and the two Chunnins. But everyone knew better than facing a Woman's rage. A furious Anko was absolutely lethal and a third degree sadist. No one wanted to cross paths with an angry Kunoichi giving off such a killing intent.

"I-I" Inoichi stuttered, too frightened to even say anything. He gulped down in fear and said "I swear it wasn't on purpose! I was just curious and I accidently unleashed her repressed memory."

"I don't care" She snapped. "I want her back!"

 _Pin drop silence._

The third Hokage rubbed his temple. He was truly getting too old to handle all this mess. He really needed a break. He sighed and looked up and Anko and sighed. "Alright. Kotetsu, Izumo, search for the girl with two Ninja Gennin teams, and find her."

The said Chunnins bowed to their Hokage. "Yes, lord Hokage." They said in unison, and were about to rush out of the room as soon as possible, but were stopped as Anko appeared on the doorway, with a sadistic gleam in her grey eyes.

"Bring her back." She said in a deadly tone. "Or I swear I won't hesitate to cut off your manhood."

 _Ouch_. The men in the room winced.

The two Chunnins paled in fear and quickly rushed out of the Interrogation room. _They had to find the girl anyhow or there'll be hell to pay._

* * *

Trixie apparated to her safe heaven, the place where she had made friends with Naruto- the Dark Alley in the Red Lights District. She curled up in a ball on the dirty ground as sobs racked through her body and escaped through her lips. Her body trembled and tears flowed out of her eyes.

She should've known better than to poke the sleeping dragon. She shouldn't have annoyed that interrogator so much. If she had made up some lie to that Ibiki guy, they might have got them off her. But no, she just had to annoy the hell out of them.

Sure, annoying Ninjas is fun. But at the cost of her own sadness and pain? _Nah, that's a loser's deal._

She should've escaped before they had called in the _legillimen_. She should've paid attention. Instead, she was fooling around with them.

 _Why her brain goes off to a vacation whenever she was in a difficult situation?_

Sometimes, she wonder if she had behaved in a mature way in a compromising situation, then could it've got her out neatly? She remembered her third year when she had to hum a melody to make the three headed Cerberus, Fluffy sleep – _she still doesn't understand if Hagrid had simply locked away his brain in a chest and dumped it at some corner, or not. Who names a three headed Cerberus 'Fluffy'?_ \- so that she could follow Harry, Hermione and Ron who had gone before her, and help them out. And in her fourth year when she had tried to control the Basilisk by using Parseltongue, and when the Basilisk refused to hear commands of anyone but Tom Riddle, she had fought with him to keep Harry safe. And in her fifth year she had tried to save Harry from falling to his Death when he became unconscious in the Quidditch match – _No thanks to those horrible Dementors_ \- but herself tripped off her broom and had to break Harry's fall, hence breaking her own ribs in the process. And in her sixth year she tutored Harry in agility and taught him some neat tricks with his broom to make him up to par for his fight with the Hungarian Horntail for his first Task in The Triwizard tournament, and also became a victim of the horrible ritual that made Voldemort alive. And her Hogwarts experience ended with pranking on Dolores Umbridge on the very exam day with George and Fred in their Seventh Year. And then there were other events like helping harry escape with his friends by backing them up when Death-Eaters crashed Bill and Fleur's Wedding; trying to aid Harry, Hermione and Ron when they got caught during Horcrux hunting, but only to get caught herself; and of course- the Last Battle at Hogwarts itself. Could she have avoided all this if she had been much level headed and mature?

A snort escaped from her lips. _Of course not._ Harry's _Potter luck_ had always shone so bright that nothing could've evaded those drastic events.

But still, watching Lily Potter die again in front of her own eyes was heart breaking. She had repressed that memory for a reason. It was the only memory – _other than of the torture she had gone through in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix's hands_ \- that made her feel like a weak little girl. She still believed that James and Lily Potter's death was partly her fault. Whatever her Godfather Remus says that it wasn't, a part of her still blamed herself for everything that had happened. Voldemort held a grudge against James and Lily Potter because they had his Grand-daughter, whom he was thinking of making his Dark Princess. And to find out that their son was the Chosen one who would destroy him, gave him another reason to kill the two Kind Potters.

She glanced down at her right hand with her brown watery eyes brimming with tears, and undid the glamour charms on her arm. There appeared the ugly scars on her arm – _a gift from Bellatrix_ \- forming a word she hated the most. ' _DISGRACE'_

Had she been right that Trixie was truly a Disgrace? That she was nothing compared to dark lord, and even Harry Potter? That she was weak and wasn't anything as compared to them?

Trixie doubted herself. Maybe, Bellatrix was right. Maybe she was a disgrace to her own kind- a trash that no one cared for. That she was unwanted. No one ever needed her. Not fred, not George. Not even Harry.

May be that's why she had ceased to exist in her on world?

A sharp jolt of pain from her head – _the after effect of Legillimancy_ \- cleared up her mind. What the hell was she thinking? How could she doubt her own value in Harry's eyes? How could she be so pathetic as to even ponder over Bellatrix's words – _who was a murderer and was mentally unstable after her time in Azkaban_ \- and to berate her own's self? She is really stupid to believe a maniac witch's words against her own Brother's soothing confession. Hadn't he confessed after sirius's death that he loved her too much to lose her like he had lost his Godfather? How could she even doubt Harry, after doing her best efforts all these years to protect him from harm?

George had been right. Trixie really had a very thick brain if she even slightly doubted her brother's love or her.

 _Merlin, that was pathetic_.

Sighing she sat up, rubbed off the tears from her eyes, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her brown eyes were rimmed red from crying, and her cheeks had trails of dry tears. She looked down at her proud outfit of a lion – _every Gryffindor's pride_ \- and transfigured it to a baggy green shirt, and black sweatpants. Transfiguring some plastic wastes into flat black shoes, she wore them and stood up. Placing her wand in her pocket, she walked out of the alley, with her eyes glued to the ground, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Obvious to the World, she kept walking as many thoughts whirled around her mind.

So, what now? What will she do? She can't return back to the hospital or to Anko, they will make her go through a session again with that Legillimen – _what the hell was his name? Inuki? Inoshi? Oh, yeah, Inoichi_ \- but she didn't want to go through all that again. He had managed to catch her off guard one time, but he won't be able to do that again. Because this time she will be sure to surround her mind with a wall of _Occumulen_. All those stupid lessons with Snape had to pay off. Snape would be cursing her from hell – _he can't be in heaven, all the Gryffindors he had tortured in his Potions class would have made sure of that_ \- if he knew she slipped her mind's protection and let a _Legillimen_ get into her mind, after all his sessions. But thank goodness she had threw him out before he could see much more. He'd have doubted her if he had somehow watched one of her memories of Hogwarts years. Then the question would've arisen that how come she had memories of an adult? These Ninjas might have thought of her as an imposter, and who knows what'd they have done to her then?

She felt a shiver run through her spine at that thought. _Oh no Sir, she didn't want to die_. She was to young to die! And by the hands of a Ninja- _oh hell no_! She had survived her Hogwarts Years, and the Last battle- _for what? To die by some Ninja's hands?_ If they think she'll let them kill her, then they're so wrong. She won't go down without a fight. _And what a fight it will be..._

A cry of pain made her snap out of her thoughts. Looks like someone was in pain. But who? And why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Why shouldn't I kill you, Demon? That'd make us live a peaceful life without having to worry about likes of you!" She heard a drunken voice say angrily, and then she heard a bottle smash.

Demon? _What the...?_

Her blood ran cold. There was just one person she knew who was called Demon in this village. _Merlin, please don't let it be him._

Increasing her pace, she soon started running in full sprint. Taking a left from the corner, she watched in horror as she watched a twelve year old blonde boy backing off from two people who looked civilian by their dresses. They looked drunk by the smell of alcohol that reeked from them, and their eyes held so much hatred and anger for the blonde boy. In their hands they held a broken bottle of alcohol, whose sharp pieces glinted in the setting sunlight. The blonde boy, with deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheek looked frightened like a scared puppy. She had no doubt who this boy was.

 _Naruto!_

She felt anger rear up it's ugly head inside her. How dare these filthy people threaten to kill a boy? Naruto was just a child. How can they hurt a child? What kind of a world was this where people forced their power upon a child? There was that _Legillimen_ who had forced himself in her head – _Stupid Ninjas!_ \- and then there are these civilians who were trying to kill a boy? The people in this world were sick. They needed to have something drilled in their thick heads- _children are not to be toyed with_.

Trembling with anger, she apparated right in front of Naruto with a _CRACK!_ sound, her brown eyes blazing with anger, and a golden glow dancing over her skin. The two civilians were taken aback by her sudden appearance, while Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

" _Stay. Away. From. Him_." She gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at them.

Trixie was rarely angry. She had a cool personality and a mind of a child trapped in an adult's body. And she loved those few people who were precious to her. But if you threaten her loved ones, _there will be hell to pay._

Never underestimate her. She is the Granddaughter of the Dark lord- Lord Voldemort, and sister of Harry Potter. _She is not someone to be messed with_.

And these foolish people needed to know that.

One of the drunken men started laughing at her and said "Go away, Kid. It's none of your business."

"He is a Demon!" The other drunkard yelled "He needs to die!"

She clenched her fist and snarled at them. How pathetic these people were, calling a twelve year old child a Demon! He doesn't even look like a Demon! And even if he was a Demon, how can someone be so cruel as to try to kill him?! How can they be so heartless to think of killing a child!

"Pathetic!" She sneered. "Pick up someone of your size, bastards. If you come near him," Her lips morphed in a sadistic smirk, and her eyes flashed red – _resembling Voldemort's red eyes_ \- and her voice dropped some octaves, sounding absolutely lethal, "or I will _kill_ you."

The two civilian were taken aback by the dangerous tone of her voice, and they stepped back in fear when her eyes flashed red, reminding them of kyuubi's demonic red eyes.

"D-Demon! The Fox demon has corrupted you!" The first drunkard civilian gasped.

"Kill her and the boy both!" The second one said, and both of them held up their broken bottles to attack Trixie.

As they took another step towards Trixie, she whipped out her wand and pointed at them, and chanted " _Incendio!"_ A jet of fire shot out of her wand, making the two civilians back off, and stumble down.

"What is this sorcery?!" One of the drunkard's yelled.

"The Demon is controlling her!" The other one wailed.

They got up and were about to run away, but Trixie wasn't going to let them go away. These people should know what happens when they attack her loved ones. She sneered. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!" She flickered her wand and chanted _"Impendimenta!"_

Both the civilians were knocked down with an unknown force, and soon were unconscious. Trixie then spelled in a low whisper _"Incarcerous!"_ and soon both the civilians were tied up with ropes blasting out from her wand.

When the civilians were taken care of, she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her as she sighed tiredly. Placing her wand in her pocket, she turned towards Naruto, and her eyes softened at his fearful expression. She walked towards him slowly, with her hands held in a submissive way as she neared the blonde boy and knelt down in front of him. She scanned his injuries- other than a black eye and some bruises, he was all fine, but who knows how much he is emotionally hurt?

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice as she helped him sit up.

* * *

Naruto stared at the five year old girl. He remembered her- it was her friend Theo who had saved her few days ago. He didn't expect her to help him out again. At first when she appeared out of nowhere in front of him, and stood up against the civilians, he couldn't help but feel safe in her presence. She waved off a lot of killing intent at the two civilians, as well as her defensive posture was like that of a Mama Bear. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at thinking of a five year old as a Mama Bear. But he had to admit the way she shot out fire, knocked down the two fools, and even tied them with ropes without moving an inch from her place was so cool! Where did she learn that kind of Jutsu?! Would she teach him too if he asked her?

When she turned towards him, he saw her brown bangs coming in front of her eyes, hiding her brown eyes from him. As she neared him, he could feel her _chakra_ lessening, and when she asked him if he was okay, he felt a fuzzy feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain. It meant a lot to him that she cared about him.

 _She really cared_.

He gaped when the five year old muttered _"Ferula."_ And some bandages appeared out of nowhere. She washed his bruises carefully with a stream of water appearing from her stick, and then she bandaged over his bruises. He gave the girl a foxy grin, and hugged her as Thanks. He took in her scent- a calming mixture of Roses, pine and some ancient smell. The girl was taken aback for a second, but then hugged him back.

"It's alright." She whispered as she patted his back.

He grinned at her as he released her from the hug, and stared at her eyes, still hiding under her bangs. He was irritated by her brown hair. Why does it have to hide her eyes? He liked her eyes- they were filled with sisterly love, warmth and affection.

"Why do you hide your eyes under your hair? They are so pretty, so you should not hide them! Believe it!" He exclaimed as he brushed aside her bangs.

There it was- her brown eyes with golden specks in them , filled with sisterly love and affection. But something was wrong. There were red rims around her eyes, and now the trails of dry tears were quite noticeable.

 _Had she been..._ _crying?_

He felt anger rushing through his veins. Why did she cry? Did someone hurt her? How dare someone hurt his friend?! He will take revenge for her, _Believe it_!

"Theo?" He asked as he sat up, and took her small hands in his. "Why were you crying?"

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand in reassurance, then shook her head and opened her mouth to reply him, but her eyes widened and her brown pupils flashed gold and they dilated as she stared in his eyes.

 _What's going on?_

* * *

It felt good to know that Naruto cared about her as he asked her why was she crying. His blue eyes brimming with so many emotions, squinted slightly and revealed concern for her when he had asked her. She wanted to squeal at his cuteness. Naruto really did have a heart of gold. It only puzzled her more to think that the villagers would call him a Demon. He was nothing like a Demon. Why are the villagers so hell bent on accusing him as a Demon?!

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance, but then as she looked into his blue eyes, and wondered _what had happened to such a wonderful boy to receive hatred of a Whole Village?_ A golden screen appeared in her mind, and she stilled as she saw events that she wasn't a part of.

 _A red haired woman's cry of agony and pain; a huge demon fox with red fur, radiating evil magic and rage- the fox's nine tails moving, and destroying everything in their path; a yellow haired man with blue eyes like that of Naruto, wearing white robes with red highlight and a white hat with red markings standing on a high tower and doing hand signs; The spirit of death appearing behind him in all his glory; the red haired woman losing her strength as she smiled a watery smile at her newborn baby- her abdomen ripped apart and blood pouring out of her; "Take care, Naruto," she said as she kissed the blonde baby of not even a day old, and losing herself in darkness; the yellow haired man sealing some of the demon fox's spiritual energy into himself, and sealed the other part of the raging fox in the new born baby, and then falling down, accepting his own death with a smile._

 _Baby Naruto growing up in an Orphanage; Treated like dirt by Villagers; No children played with him; Lonely, and sad; "Why do they hate me?" asking himself again and again; Only Old man Hokage and Iruka Sensei acknowledges his presence; No friends, No family; "Who am I? Who are my parents?" asking to the old man, wishing him to answer; Looking longingly at other children as they lived happily with their families; Pulling pranks on those who treated him badly; Soon using pranks as a medium to gain attention; "I wanna be a Hokage, and when I do, everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am someone! Believe it!" A twelve year old Naruto resolving in front of the old man Hokage; going home, and getting chased by an angry crowd in the way; a five year old girl popping out of nowhere and taking him away from those bad men; "Hi Naruto, My name is Trixie." She said with a warm smile on her face; First person to treat him as an equal- a friend; Telling Iruka Sensei about his new friend; Trying to find her again in the whole village, but she was nowhere to be found; While searching for the girl, coming across two drunkards; threatening to kill him "Why shouldn't I kill you, Demon? That'd make us live a peaceful life without having to worry about likes of you!"; She again appeared out of nowhere and warned them "Stay. Away. From. Him."; Afraid for his new friend, what if they hurt her?; the girl using cool jutsus to knock the civilians down; Hugging his friend for saving him, she really cares about him; The red rims under her eyes- why was she crying? Did someone hurt her? "Theo? Why were you crying?"; taking her hands in his, and waiting for her reply but her eyes flash gold and she stare at him with wide eyes._

She couldn't look away from Naruto's blue eyes as his whole life flashed on the golden screen in front of her eyes. It was like watching a movie in fast-forward. Her brain was brimming with so much information, that she felt like it might explode!

She gasped when the golden screen lifted up from her eyes. She took in deep breaths as she backed off slightly from the blonde boy. _What in Merlin's name was that?_ It had never happened before when she had been living in the Wizading World. Why has something like this happened now? Why not then?

Is it because of that stupid Spirit of Time? It must be his fault, after all everything that has happened to her was his fault. Why did she have to be his Mistress? Couldn't he just let her die in piece?! No, he just had to bring her from her death, and throw her in a World full of _Freaking_ Ninjas! And not only that, but the sadistic bastard had the nerve to turn her into a five year old, and turning her hair back from her beautiful blue colour to that dull brown! And now, this?! _Now there'll be hell to pay, time._

She blinked her eyes and looked up at Naruto, who was staring at her with curiosity and concern. Her heart clenched at his pain. His past was quite similar to her _not-by-blood_ brother Harry. Both didn't know anything about their parents for a long time, both were abused when they were children, both were orphans, both had a huge weight of responsibility on their shoulders, both had people after their lives, both were hurt and lonely and longed for a family's love. It was uncanny how similar their situations were.

She had helped a helpless kid once and did everything to make him feel love of a family, she'd be damned if she let this kid be helpless and have no one to call as family. Till now he had no one. But from now he does. She will be his family, and everything he needs- a Mother, a Father, a Friend, a Teacher, a Sister. She will never let him get hurt, if she could do something about it. _He will not be alone anymore._

So what if he has a demon fox inside him? She had to deal with a kid having a part of Voldemort living inside him. A fox won't be that much bad. It's not like the fox is like a crazy Wizard who wanted immortality so much that he cut parts of his soul to remain immortal and used Dark Magic to gain his pathetic goals. It was just a fox – _with not one or two tails, but NINE!_ \- who had a lot of evil magic, and had anger a thousand times of what Trixie could ever feel.

 _Poor boy._ He had to house an angry fox inside him and he doesn't even know it.

Her eyes watered as she got up and hugged the blonde boy. Naruto was taken aback by her. She looked up at the blonde boy and smiled softly at him, and he was bewildered when he saw tears falling down from her eyes which were filled with sympathy, warmth and pain- for him. He got that fuzzy feeling again, but he forced it down. He was confused, _why would she look at him like that?_

"Y-You're a Hero, Naruto." She said with a sob as she released him. She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Never let anyone tell you something else."

He tilted his head in confusion as she grasped his big and rough hands in her small and soft ones and said "You don't have to be alone anymore, Naruto. I am with you now. Now you have me and I promise I will never abandon you. I will be your family."

His breathing hitched in his throat. The girl... she wanted to be his family? But why? Everyone in this village hated him, except for the old man Hokage and Iruka Sensei. Why would this five year old girl – _a mere stranger_ \- offer to be his family. He doubted that she was just toying with him.

But why would she? She had saved him two times now with her cool jutsus. If she had to hurt him, she'd have just left him alone to die both the times. But she didn't. She saved him instead, and backed him up. And that's what family does. They have each other's back, and they care about each other.

 _They love each other._

His eyes watered, and he tackled the five year old girl into a hug. "Thank you." He said genuinely, and he meant it. Then he released her from the hug, and his eyes hardened as he looked into her eyes. "Now Tell me what had happened to you. Why were you crying before?"

* * *

Oh Naruto was angry. _Very, very angry_. How dare they hurt her? He couldn't believe someone would force her up to live up the memories of her Mother's death. That was so cruel!

Those stupid Ninjas who hurt her will have to pay for that. _He won't let anyone hurt his sister!_

He clenched his fist and said "I will kill those bastards!"

"Now, now Naruto." She said in a calming voice as she patted his arm. He had made her sit on his lap as she told him her tale. "No need to be so angry. We together will make them pay for their mistakes." Then she smiled a sadistic smile, making a shiver run down Naruto's spine. When she smiled like that, he knew she was plotting something dangerous. "Naruto, I have a plan. But first tell me, Do you like to play pranks?" She said in such an innocent voice that he almost didn't hear what she said.

But when he did, a matching foxy grin appeared on his lips.

 _Freaky Ninjas, you're so going down._

* * *

Anko and Ibiki stood on either sides of The third Hokage in his office. Lord Hokage sighed as he rubbed his temple, and pulled out his smoke pipe from his mouth as he stared at the two Chunnins- Kotetsu and Izumoin in front of him, with two Gennin teams. "We really should stop meeting like this." He said with a sigh.

The Ninjas in front of him looked worse than before- with their hair dyed golden and red, their clothes singed with fire, and filthy – _and really, what the hell is up with that bird poop! How come his Ninjas have bird poop every time they meet in his office?-_ Various flowers growing from their Chunnin vests and Konoha headband, their skin had burns and bruises, two of the gennins had their front two tooth frown in size about six inches, three other Gennins were stick to each other, and one smelled so bad that Lord Hokage resisted the urge to kick him out of his office. And the nose bleed over the two chunnins noses was quite visible.

Anko bit their lips to control herself from laughing out loud, and also clutched her nose as the stink was horrible, while the two Chunnins and Gennins were glaring down at the floor.

"Who did this to you?" Ibiki asked, forming his expressionless face, while resisting the urge to clutch his nose like Anko.

Izumo answered "Who else?"

"It was the _Devil Child_ , again!" Kotetsu complained.

Anko stopped laughing, and her shoulders stiffened. "What did you say?" she asked them with a glare.

They flinched at her glare and Kotetsu said "We aren't lying."

Izumo replied "It was her, really."

"You mean, she alone did all of this to you?" Ibiki asked dubiously.

"Actually she wasn't alone this time." Kotetsu admitted. "Naruto Uzumaki was with her too."

The Third Hokage stiffened. _Naruto_? With that girl? How is that even possible?

The five year old not only had Anko wrapped around her fingers, but she somehow also became close to the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox? Her motives are really questionable now. The possibility of her being a spy from some other village could not be ignored now. The situation has gotten much serious. He needed to find out if she is a threat to his village or not.

 _And if she is, she has to be eliminated immediately._


	5. Death Has A Master Too!

_Hii everyone, can't believe I already got 69 favourites and 108 followers for this story! Wow! You guys are really quick. Thank you very much for giving this story a chance. Okay, so a little_ _ **ANNOUNCEMENT**_ _please! You now that this story is kinda different because we have an OC who is Mistress of Time, but I have a plot twist in mind, hence, there is going to be a master of Death. you may feel like it is cliche, but i assure you I need a Master of Death to run this story. Won't it be so kick-ass with both Master of Death and Mistress of Time in my story!_

 _Now, time for my lovely reviewers!_

 _To_ _ **CouldNotThinkOfAName**_ _: I really liked your quote about revenge, and I'm gonna put it in the previous chapter. All credits will go to you for suggesting it, of course!_

 _To_ _ **letonlee**_ _: thank you very much! I am really flattered by your comment, and thank you for reading this story!_

 _To_ _ **Dark-Enough-Conspiracy-Theory**_ _: I know right! Naruto and Trixie had a brother sister moment, which are sure gonna come much more in the future chapters! It will be CUTENESS OVERLOAD! XD_

 _To_ _ **Silvermane1**_ _: Thank you. i really appreciate your review._

 _To_ _ **xxOchibixx**_ _: Yeah, there will be romance, but for you will have to wait for it. i know she's five right now, but that's gonna change soon. And thank you for the pairing suggestion! Though I still haven't decided whom to pair her up with. :D_

 _To_ _ **Freya**_ _: I apologise for my rude behaviour. I shouldn't have behaved like that. Please forgive me. I understand that the facts you point out do have merit, and I really am sorry for so many loopholes in my story, although i am trying to fix it, but clearly i'm doing a very bad job at it. I understand that my story has many flaws, and I really appreciate it if you keep pointing them out so I can try to fix them up -It isn't sarcasm, really. I am being honest- and I am glad that at least someone is helping me fix up the flaws of the story. So, thank you. And, I understand why you're confused about Lord hokage being paranoid about her being spy and all, but remember that the world Trixie has fallen in is a World of Ninjas, where there are prodigies like Kakashi and Itachi who became gennins by the age of five and seven. Why is it hard then to think of a girl as a threat? Let's Think of this situation in his point of view- A girl barely five years old appears out of nowhere in his village, seems to have a T &I specialist wrapped up with her charm, and whenever he assigns any Ninjas to look after her, she somehow tortures them in such a way that they fear her. Pray tell, who won't be suspicious of her after the stunt she pulled every time she hexes some Ninjas? And also, i figured you have a valid point in bringing the fact that Naruto was acting so unlike him in the story, since he needed a five year old to protect him even though he's almost a Gennin. So, i tried to overcome the inconsistency. I hope I did it right. Please enjoy the new chapter and keep reviewing!_

 _Okay, so Thanks again to all the reviewers, and now I have to ask some questions to you. I want you to tel me if I should follow the anime or should I mess it up a bit? And also, tell me who you want to pair Trixie with. You can pick up any one from both Series._

 _Your options are:_

 _Naruto Series: Kakashi, Genma, Gai, Itachi, Tobi *Any other person you have in mind?*_

 _Harry Potter Series:George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom_ _*Any other person you have in mind?*_

 _tut,tut. Go to the Poll and Start Voting now!_

 _Oh I forgot! You have to read this chapter first! Go on, go on, I won't stop you. but don't forget to review!_

* * *

 **"The Elder Wand- the most powerful Wand ever made; The Resurrection Stone; The Cloak Of Invisibility. Together they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one Master of Death."**

 ** _~Xenophiles Lovegood. _**_(Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, Part 1)_

* * *

He could feel their pitying glances. He could see their sympathetic smiles. He could hear their apologetic words. But did it matter to him? No.

She was just another casualty of war, that is what she was for them. Even if they knew she was closer to him, they still couldn't understand why would he care so much about her. _She's a Riddle, for Merlin's sake!_ –that is what they said. But she was so much more than that. _So much more_.

They didn't know her like he did. Well, he definitely didn't know half of the things that went through her immature mind, but he knew she was much smarter than she let on. She had made everyone believe she was a scatter brain who has hay filled in her skull instead of brain, but he knew she wasn't an airhead like she made herself look to others. She was quite intelligent, maybe much more than even Hermione, and that's saying something. If not, then how come she had pranked Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Dolores Umbridge at the same time in his fifth year? Granted, she was furious because she somehow came to know that the _pink toad_ (Umbridge) was using a cursed quill which used his blood instead of ink to write, and how Dumbledore, who had been ignoring Harry purposely, had asked Snape – _of all people!_ \- to give him Occumulency lessons, and how Snape – _that sadistic bastard!_ \- was purposely making the sessions all more difficult for him, tainting his precious memories with his presence. Being the affectionate sister she is, she pranked the hell out of the three teachers such that she was almost expelled from the school.

He smiled at the memory and gazed at her gravestone, which lay in the same cemetery where his parents graves lay- in Godric's Hollow.

In the loving memory of,

 **Theodora Elizabeth '** ** _Trixie_** **' Riddle**

Born~21 December, 1977

Died~ 2 May, 1998

An amazing daughter, a loved sister,

A loyal friend, a notorious student,

A kick-ass fighter, and one of the best Pranksters

 _She is the one who never abandoned her friends at their time of need._

Just looking at the gravestone made his blood boil. He wanted to destroy the grave, because he believed she wasn't dead. For Merlin's sake, she was _Trixie!_ The trickster who always got the best of George and Fred, and even Remus and that one time she had also tricked Sirius! She was the Legacy of the Marauders- the ' _Marauder Junior_ '! She was the true heir of Slytherin and ' _the Gryffindor Queen'_! She was the Granddaughter of Voldemort- _the sadistic Bastard who cheated Death so many times with his horcruxes_ \- and sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who had defied Death not once, but twice! How could she die right in front of his eyes when he saw her fall into an abyss of darkness- _literally!_

But, of course no one would believe him. They think he was traumatised, seeing his sister – _his only family_ \- die in front of his own eyes. Why don't they believe him when he says that she isn't dead?! Even if for a second he believes that she is dead, then where the _Bloody hell_ is her body?! Why did he have to bury an empty casket in her grave? Why could no one find her corpse if she is dead? No one had answers for his questions. Why?

Because he was right. _She was not dead._

He was there when Trixie had suddenly apparated in front of him when the Killing Curse was shot for him. He heard her scream when the green light hit her in the chest – _fair and square_ \- and he also saw some golden grains of sand itching into her skin, giving off her slightly dark skin a golden glow. He saw her eyes roll back to head when she suddenly fell in a giant black hole appearing beneath her. He had screamed her name and wanted to rush over to her, but the hole closed as soon as she fell into it. He had been so enraged that he put all of his magic, and his emotions into one last shot at Voldemort, and that was when Voldemort was finally defeated and killed.

He had thought she will come back soon –because well, it's Trixie we're talking about. She would always joke about going away somewhere peaceful so as Harry's _Potter luck_ may not rub off on her, but she always came back if she ever went away somewhere. But this time, she didn't. And that's why he was worried. No one listened to him when he tried to explain to them, not even his best friends- Hermione and Ron. While everyone was celebrating their victory over the Dark Lord, he was sulking in a corner of Trixie's older Apartment in Diagon Alley. And after several weeks since the day of his victory, he was here now, standing in front of her Grave, which was nothing to him except a mocking reminder that his sister was still missing.

He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the item resting in it. He glanced down at it with watery eyes. It was the time turner he had gifted to Trixie in his fifth year. He had found it on the Hogwarts Grounds after his victory in the Last Battle, at the spot where Trixie had disappeared. The hourglass in the middle of the two golden rings was broken, and there were no sand in it. This was the only thing left that he had of her, that reminded him of her. He remembered the way her silky blue hair – _which had been brown once_ \- would whip around her when she flew on her broom, or the way her brown eyes looked at him with love and concern. And he also missed the way her lips turned up in a superior smirk when she pulled a prank on any of the teachers or the Slytherins. Or the way her sun kissed skin seemed to stand out against the white snow on Christmas. Or the way she laughed when she tricked Harry into one of her pranks. Or the way she cried when Harry was hurt, even if it was just a scratch. Gosh, he was so lost without her. _He truly missed her._

A cold shiver made him snap out of his stupor. He looked down at the ground. The weather was slightly cold because of Autumn, and he could see trees withering their leaves and hence the ground was littered with withered and dry leaves. But the chilling cold setting in his bones was quite unsettling. Why did he feel so unusual at this time of Year in dead Night?

As the coldness creeped up his spine, he could feel someone creeping towards him, slowly. He whipped around his head, and saw a black, hooded figure floating two feet above the ground. At first he thought it was a Dementer, but then he shook that thought off when the black, tattered cloak billowed slightly in the wind, revealing his bony figure – _literally, they were bones!_ \- and the black hood turned up slightly revealing a skull for a face. The sight of the figure was so sickening that he wanted to retch out the contents of his stomach. As the bile rose to his throat to puke out his dinner, he forcefully held it back down and pulled out his wand from it's holster and pointed it at the figure.

"I mean no harm, Master Potter." The figure said in a voice that sounded like a whisper against the wind, yet was scratchy but intimidating.

His brows furrowed. "Then why are you dressed like a Fashion show gone wrong?" As soon as the sentence left his mouth, he wanted to bang his head against the wall. He was going insane. _Trixie had definitely rubbed off him._

The figure tilted it's skull and asked "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

 _Aw, cute! He sounds like a true Gentleman._ – his conscience gushed, sounding suspiciously like Trixie, because he sure as hell knew he didn't bend that way. So now he was having Trixie as his conscience?

 _Great. Just Great_. Either he was spending too much time with Luna, or he was going mad with Trixie's absence. He should really see a shrink.

Harry sighed and said "Sorry, it was just a joke." But then he narrowed his eyes and gripped his wand tighter. "Who are you?"He asked in a stern tone.

"I am Death." The figure said.

"Ha ha. And I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He said sarcastically.

"No, you're Harry James Potter." The figure said with much seriousness.

The man didn't know a joke when he heard one. Who exactly was he? "I- Wha-?" Harry spluttered, but then he regained his composure. "That was sarcasm, Mister. I know what my name is, you don't need to tell me. What I want to know is your name." Harry asked.

"I told you before. I am Death." He said again in that serious tone.

Harry pursued his lips. The person was quite adamant, he will give him that. Does he think that glamouring his head and hands to look like a skull and wearing tattered robes would make him the spirit of Death? Harry wasn't hit that hard in his head, even if Trixie says so otherwise.

But, what if he was telling the truth? What if it was truly Death? It was an impossible thought, but when had something Possible happened in Harry's Life? His life was full of impossibilities and this would be just another one in a pile of impossibilities, and considering Harry's _Potter Luck_ , he wouldn't doubt if it was truly Spirit of Death in front of him. He sighed, contemplating this idea. If it was truly Death, then perhaps threatening him with a wand won't be the best idea. _But what if it was an imposter?_

In the end, he decided to lower the wand, but still gripped it tightly in his hand. "Alright," he said, "So, I believe you truly are Death, pray tell, what business do you have with me?"

"I have come to tell you about your duties as the Master of Death." Death said.

"My- What?" Harry spluttered. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Death floated slightly nearer to Harry, his tattered black cloak billowing in air. Death said in a humble, but intimidating voice "Harry James Potter, you have been Chosen as The Master of Death."

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. "B-But, how is this even possible?!" Harry reasoned. "I dropped the resurrection stone before facing Voldemort, I broke the elder wand and threw it away after my fight, so I assume they are back with you. And if you want your invisibility cloak back, then you can have it too. How come I am the Master of Death when I don't have all of the three hallows?"

Death said in it's scratchy and hollow voice "The elder wand chose you as it's Master, the resurrection Stone was given to you, and so was the Invisibility Cloak which belonged to your family. You had the three Hallows with you before you returned two of them to me. You are the true Master of Death."

Harry rubbed his temple, feeling the need to sit down and think for once as his head started aching because of all the thinking he was doing. Thinking and Strategics was never his forte. It was Hermione's copyright. He was the one to rush in without a second thought. He never thought he would fall in a situation where he'd have to think this deeply for something.

He looked up at the Spirit of Death and said wearily "There was always some twisted sense in your words, Isn't it?"

He could feel Death giving him a wry smile, even though it was impossible to figure it out since his face was literally a skull, not flesh and skin, so there was no telling whether he was smiling or not.

Harry sighed and then asked "So, what does it mean? Being the Master of Death, I mean."

Death bowed his head slightly and said in a humble tone "Being a Master of Death, you have got many more powers and responsibilities. You cannot die by any weapon, injury, illness, curse or old age. You can only die if you wish for it. You can summon me whenever you want, you can sense when someone will die, you can talk to spirits of those who are dead, you can revive someone from death, you can-"

As Death ranted on and on about his powers, Harry's mind blanked and whirled around the last thing he had said. _You can revive someone from death_. If this is true, then he can revive his parents, Sirius and even Remus! Then he will have the love of his parents, and Teddy won't be an orphan. But when he had talked to them with the help of his resurrection stone during the Battle, they looked so peaceful. Could he tear them away from their peace? Was he really that cruel?

He closed his eyes and sighed. _No. He wasn't_. Trixie would be so ashamed of him if he did.

His eyes popped open. _Trixie!_ Of course! Now that he is the Master of Death, maybe Death will tell him if Trixie is alive or not. And if she is, then he will find her, and bring her back from wherever she is.

He glanced at the Death Spirit, who was still ranting on and on. _Huh, how much responsibility he had as the Master of Death?_

"Death," Harry asked, catching the Spirit's attention as he shut his mouth and stared at his Master. "By any chance if I want to know if someone is dead or not, then can you tell me about them?"

Death nodded it's head. "Of course, Master." He said.

Harry's body thrummed with excitement. "So, you can tell me if Trixie is dead or not?" He asked eagerly, and crossed his fingers. _Merlin, please let her be alive. Please!_

"No, she is not dead." He answered in the same tone.

He did a fist pump. _He knew it! She was alive!_ "So, where is she?" He asked eagerly. "London? Paris? Scotland? New York? Where? Last time she had been on World Tour after she learned to apparate and had ended up in Japan. So where is she now?"

"Master, she is not in this world anymore." Death said with a slight bow.

Harry gave him a confused look. His heart shattered in a million pieces. "But you just said she is not Dead." Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, that's right." Death said with a nod.

"Then why are you saying she is not in this world?" He asked him.

"Because she has ceased to exist in this world." Death said cryptically.

Harry wanted to rip his hair as Death gave him only vague answers. "For Merlin's sake, stop giving me vague answers, and give a direct reply. Is my sister Theodora Elizabeth Riddle, aka Trixie, alive or not!" Harry yelled at Death, and glared at the Spirit.

Death contemplated whether to tell him or not. Then, sighing, he bowed down to his master and answered to the question his Master was asking to him.

"Yes."

* * *

It was not every day that she met a kid that could keep up with her Marauder Awesomeness and her brilliant pranks, hence the reason she now saw Naruto in a new light. That boy was like a kid version of Fred and George- without red hair and a sharp brain. That boy had talent, though he could really use some guidance. And Trixie would be honoured to guide him, and that was what she was going to do. After all, she had to choose someone to continue her Marauder Legacy _\- even if she wasn't in her own world_. And of course, she'd love to teach him all what she couldn't teach her own brother. She still never understood how come Harry was the son of _THE_ James Potter? He didn't even act like one. James had been the Pranking King of Hogwarts, and Harry? – _Psch_ , he was a worrywart and a danger magnet- a total opposite of James Potter.

But now, Trixie had another brother to spoil, and she had all the time in the world to do it, _literally_. The world won't even know what hit it when she'd present the newest Marauder to the World- _Naruto Uzumaki_ , who would surpass even her own records. * **Cue some evil laughter here***

Naruto had really been a huge help in pranking those two Ninja teams of Gennins and the two Chunnins- Izumo and Kotetsu. That boy was fast, and that stunt of his in which he turns into a naked Lady – _that's pure genius!_ How come she never thought of that?! She was howling in laughter when the two Chunnins got nose-bleed while staring at a naked Lady with only smoke covering her private parts.

She guess she should feel offended at that little stunt, considering she was a twenty one year old lady and all, but when she was cornered by the two Chunnins and had nowhere to go, Naruto had jumped in front of her and turned into a naked Lady, giving the two guys a nose bleed and knocking them out, leaving Trixie laughing till her stomach ached. And after that, she had been too busy hexing the other two Gennin teams to feel offended about Naruto's little trick.

She was really impressed by Naruto, though. The boy was like a kid high on sugar, and he was fast. He knew how to rile someone up with words, and he knew tricks that could make any novice prankster feel jealous of him. He could be a perfect prankster if he wanted to but maybe that easily came to him because he was a Ninja?

And that was confusing her because if Naruto was a Ninja, then why didn't he defend himself from the civilians the two times she had met him? Now to think of it, it had seemed like Naruto didn't want to defend himself. But why? She could not understand why a Ninja would not defend himself when he was in danger. _That made no sense, whatsoever._

Sighing, she looked up at Naruto, who was sitting in front of her, slurping in the noodles – _what the heck did he call them? Oh yes, Ramen_ \- at a great speed. Since she didn't have anywhere to go because the Hospital was not an option, and now she didn't trust Anko much, so Naruto offered her to live with him in his apartment. When she had come to his apartment, she had blanched. Not only was his Apartment in the Red Lights District of Konoha, but was on the top floor and was in poorest condition she could ever imagine. It was just one room apartment, including two cupboards, a fridge, a stove on a stand, a table, two small chairs, a bed and a small closet. The bathroom was about the size of Harry's cupboard when he used to live in Durseley's home, with toilet which was in worse condition. The wall's paint was peeling off, and there were many cracks on them. The glass of the window was broken. The apartment itself was quite untidy- used up noodle cups littered the floor, Naruto's shirts and pants were lying neglected and looked filthy, the water dripped down the sink, the bed was unmade and stink horribly, there were cobwebs on the walls of the apartment, and there was a thick layer of dust on everything.

Being a _Cleanliness loving freak_ herself, she pursued her lips in a grimace, pulled out her wand and started shooting spells. Naruto was bewildered as A broom appeared out of nowhere and began cleaning around on it's own. The colour of the walls changed to a light blue and looked new. A quick ' _Repairo_ ' fixed up the glass of the window as well as the tap on the sink, the cobwebs disappeared, and the cracks on the walls were repaired, and all the littering ramen cups were thrown in dustbin, and the clothes were collected and dumped in the Bathroom and were cleaning itself, while with a twirl of Trixie's wand the sheets on the bed were changed.

While all of this was going on simultaneously in Trixie's lead, Naruto stood with his jaw hanging to the ground, staring at everything around him in shock as Trixie used her magic. When Trixie was done, she collapsed on the bed, since it took a lot of her magic to perform all those chores and it strained her five year old body. When Naruto came out of his stupor, he treated his guest with Instant noodles, and both of them ate silently –well, as silent as it can be with Naruto making slurping noises and Trixie holding the chopsticks clumsily to eat noodles.

When they were finally done with their supper, Naruto burped and leaned back in content and patted his now round tummy. Trixie shook her head and sent him a disgusted look. With a wave of her hand, their bowls and chopsticks flew themselves towards sink.

Naruto jumped and exclaimed "Wow! I guess I'll never be ceased to amaze by all these cool jutsus you do, Believe It! How come you can do them anyway? For a five year old you are quite powerful."

Trixie tensed her shoulders. She hadn't told him everything. She had only told him about the time she had been in this world. She never told him anything about her past life. She knew she wasn't being fair. Naruto had been nothing but honest with her, and he at least deserved an explanation. Even if he didn't ask one, she felt obliged to tell him, because he was the only one in this new world who was trusting her wholeheartedly and helped her out when she wanted her revenge. That made him first priority in her list, and she couldn't lie to him when he keeps staring at her with those loving and trusting blue eyes of his. She wasn't so cruel to use him like that.

"Naruto, I-" She bit her lip and closed her eyes and squeezed it. _Merlin, why was it so hard for her to tell him the truth?_ She can't tell him the truth, knowing he won't understand much of it. She will have to explain her predicament in an easy manner so he could understand it.

"Theo?" His confused and questioning tone made her open her eyes. Her eyes softened when she looked at the blonde boy who looked at her in concern.

She took a deep breath and said "Naruto, I- I want to tell you something."

He tilted his head and asked in confusion. "What is it, Theo?"

 _Here goes nothing_. She thought as she looked at him and said "Naruto, I am not from around here."

"Then where are you from?" He asked.

She thought- _'How should I put this?_ ' "The place I am from is far, far away from here." She finally said.

He sweat dropped and said "Uh, don't you think that's a very vague description?"

She let her head drop in her hands. This wasn't how she expected this conversation to go. How come she explain it to him when he wasn't making it easier for her?! _Ugh! It's so impossible to explain everything to this dunderhead_! She'd have to butcher the truth into simpler facts to make him understand it.

She took a deep breath and then looked at him and said "Look, Naruto, even if I tell you the name of the place I'm from, you won't get it because you have never heard of it. It is not anywhere around here, the place where I'm from is not anywhere in the-" She remembered some Nurses talking in the hospital about their continent. What was this world exactly? _Ah, she remembered now!_ "-Elemental Countries. My country is outside the Elemental Countries."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "That's not possible!"

"I am not lying!" Trixie yelled as she scowled and folded her arms and turned away from him.

Naruto shook his head vigorously and said "No! There is nothing outside the Elemental Countries!"

Trixie said angrily. "Just because you haven't heard or seen it doesn't mean it's not there! There are many things in this world that we haven't even heard of, but they do exist!" _Just like magic_.

Naruto folded his arms and a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He nodded a minute or two later, and then looked at her and said "I guess you're right. I believe you."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course," He gave her a foxy grin, to which she smiled.

She cleared her throat and said "Okay, so as I said, I am from outside the Elemental Countries. Someone had attacked by brother, and I jumped in front of him to protect him, but the-" _How the hell as she supposed to explain him the Killing Curse?_ Oh, she remembered another thing about Ninjas she had learnt from her beginning days in this world "-Jutsu went wrong, and somehow sent me here. The Jutsu-" _Godric_ , she had butchered the truth so much that made her want the ground to swallow her. "-also had some side effects, since it turned me into a five year old."

That is the most understandable version of what happened to her. It was quite a good cover story, and quite true in some parts, except the fact that it was not the entire truth.

"Woah wait, you mean the Jutsu turned you into a baby? Then what is your real age?" he asked in confusion.

She gave him a sly smirk and said "I am Twenty one year old."

His eyes popped out of his sockets. "What?! So you mean you're an old lady in a child's body?!" He screeched.

A vein popped over her head as she punched his head, making a bump appear over his head. "Did you just call me an old lady?" She yelled.

Naruto moaned in pain as he clutched the bump over his head. Trixie scoffed and then scowled.

Naruto then sat up, rubbing the bump over his head, and asked her curiously "So, that means you are older than me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. By eight years." She said.

He then looked down at his hands, his shoulders were hunched up as he asked her hesitantly "W-Will you go back to your country?"

She gave him a sad smile, which did not reach her eyes. She said "I can't. I don't know how to." Tears threatened to spill down her eyes, but she held them back. She truly wanted to go back, and give Harry a big hug, pull a fantastic prank with George and Lee Jordan, pull Ron's ear, have a girl's day out with Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Luna, dye Percy's hair pink, have a fancy chat with Bill, sabotaging Neville's plants, and having a family dinner with all of them. But she couldn't. Because she could never go back to her world. She was as good as dead there. Her existence has ceased in that world. Only because she managed to remain alive even after the Killing Curse which she had taken for her brother.

But did she regret that? _No._ She'd do it again in a heartbeat if it means Harry would be safe.

Naruto pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed as she clutched his orange jacket tightly and wet his shirt and jacket with her tears. He held her up and rubbed her back comfortingly as she kept crying and sobbing for about an hour, when she calmed down, her eyes were rimmed red, and her nose was running.

"I ruined your dress." She said disdainfully as she stared at Naruto's shirt.

Naruto shrugged and said "It's alright, I will just change."

"You do realise that I will have to do the laundry again since you can't do it, right?" She said as she gave him an amused look.

He scratched his head and gave her a sheepish smile. She laughed and hugged him and said "You do know you are awesome, right?"

He scoffed playfully and said "Of course I do!"

She punched his arm playfully, and muttered "Git!"

"Ow!" He glared at her playfully and she just smirked.

A frown appeared on her face when she remembered what she had to ask Naruto. "Um, Naruto, if you don't mind, tell me why didn't you fend off those civilians yourself?"

His eyes widened, and all playfulness was gone from his face. "Wha-what?" He asked, his voice sounding like a kid caught taking cookies.

She rolled her eyes and said "I know you know what I'm talking about. You're a Ninja, Naruto. Why didn't you do something when the Villagers were chasing you, and also when those two drunkards were threatening you? They were civilians,and I'm sure you could have fended off them pretty well, such that you didn't need me. Then why...?"

Naruto looked down with a sad loom on his face. Her eyes softened. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him that. It was his business. Whether he wanted to tell her or not, it was his own choice. She shouldn't have forced him.

"Hey," She said softly as she placed her hand over his shoulder, making him look up at her. She smiled reassuringly at him and said "If you don't want to tell me then it's okay. I am not forcing you or anything."

He contemplated it for a second, and then shook his head and said "No, it's just, I don't know how to explain it to you."

She tilted her head in confusion. He sighed and explained, "Theo, The Villagers have always hated me and given me cold looks since I was born. I don't know why. At first they used to attack me, and beat me up and I was vulnerable to them, but then I joined the Ninja Academy early, and started pulling pranks so they stayed away from me. They ignore me every day, but as October approaches every year they become scary, and violent, and the cold and hateful looks are more when it nears my birthday. And the day of my birthday is worse, that day people shun me out, throw stones from the window, beat me up and threaten to kill me. But I don't understand why they do that. I think it is because people are angry with me because I was born on the day the _Fourth Hokage_ lost his life after killing the nine tailed fox, but I don't understand why they try to kill me. Many a times they've tried to kill me, but somehow the old man always prevented them with those cool masked Ninjas, especially the Ninja with the dog mask. I know they're civilians, and I can retaliate and defend myself, but each time when my birthday nears, their hateful words and cold looks reminds me of all the hateful things I had gone through when I was small, and I become vulnerable again. I- I-" His eyes welled up with tears, and she pulled him in a hug.

 _Poor boy_ didn't know that the nine tailed fox wasn't dead, but was imprisoned in his own body. People have to be bloody idiots to torture a boy who was obviously a Hero. If it wasn't for him, then the whole village would've been bathed in blood by now. Trixie squeezed her eyes shut as the memories of Naruto's past whirled around her mind, again.

He was just like Harry. She remembered how Harry was abused by his relatives, but he didn't do anything against it. she never understood why. She believed that those people were Monsters and Harry should do something about them, maybe Retaliate, or maybe pull a prank, but he never did anything. the only thing he did was that he accidentally inflated his Aunt when she had insulted their parents. But that was just a bout of Accidental magic. And even though the Durseley's abused Harry, he still saved Dudley from the Dementers when he was fifteen.

It was unnerving how much similar Naruto an Harry were.

She was there for Harry when he needed her, and she wanted to e there for Naruto when he was vulnerable. And she can't be there for him if she was still in her five year old body.

' _Time, you stupid git, if you are listening to me, then please undo whatever magic you did on me and turn me back to my real age._ ' She thought.

But right now she focused on Naruto, rather then stringing curses on a certain Spirit of Time.

"When is your birthday?" She asked quietly, praying to Merlin that it wasn't anywhere near the day that was quite important for her.

"10th October." He said quietly.

She froze. _Shit!_

It was her father's birthday, the one whom she didn't know anything about except that his name and his birthday, and that he loved her deeply but never got any chance to even see his own daughter as he vanished six months after her mother was pregnant.

And 10th October was in two days..

"Maybe I am unlucky?" Naruto muttered, making her snap out of her thoughts.

She untangled herself from Naruto and tried to hide the pain and sadness in her eyes with a bright smile. "I don't think so, Naruto!" She said in a sing song voice. "You know why?"

He looked up at her and asked curiously, "Why?"

"Because that is also the day my father was born." She said with a bright smile.

His eyes widened. "What?" He asked.

"That's right!" she said with a chuckle as she ruffled his hair, "If that was an unlucky day, them my father would've never born on it. My father was a great man, and was also the one who is responsible for this awesomeness." She pointed towards herself, making Naruto scoff. Her smile widened as she said "That's why, I believe it's an awesome day!"

All sadness vanished from Naruto's eyes and he gave her a foxy grin and said "Yeah right!"

She laughed and said "Okay, since your birthday is in two days, we gotta have a lot of things to do. We have to do buy new clothes for you, groceries, ingredients for cake, and I also have to find a gift for you." She listed on and on, ignoring the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"You're going to celebrate my birthday?" He asked with his eyes widen.

She gave him a funny look. "Of course, silly. That's what elder sisters do for their brother's birthday!"

His eyes watered, and he immediately tackled her into a hug, cutting off her oxygen supply. "C-C-Can't B-Br-Breathe!" She exclaimed, and when she thought she was about to pass out, he released her from the hug. She took deep breaths and when her breathing turned normal, she glared at him and said "Next time you try to cut off my supply of air, I will hex you into oblivion."

He made a face at her, and she scowled, grabbing a pillow from the bed and threw it straight at his face. She giggled as he spluttered, but then he narrowed his eyes at her and yelled "Pillow Fight!" He grabbed a pillow and made a run at her.

She squealed as she ran away from him, but the apartment was way to small to run anywhere. When Naruto cornered her, he gave her a foxy grin, and his eyes glinting sadistically, making Trixie shiver in fear. Naruto held up the pillow and was about to bring it down on her, but she apparated away with a _CRACK!_

His jaw dropped and he turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, only to be hit by a pillow on his face, again.

"One point for me!" Trixie shouted and fist pumped in air.

"Oh it's so on!" Naruto said as both of them grabbed a pillow and hence started an epic battle of pillow fight.

In the end, both of them fell asleep over each other on the bed, too tired to even move or clean up the mess they created, with the whole room littered with feathers from the pillows whose covers had been ripped apart.

* * *

Naruto turned his head to a comfortable position as he snuggled closer to the pillow- which was squishy, warm and quite comfortable. He placed his hands over it to squish it some more so as he could place his head on a comfy position, when he felt it didn't squish the way he wanted it to be. He frowned and opened his eyes, groggily, and turned towards his pillow, but his eyes widened and a scream escaped his lips.

* * *

She gasped as she sat up when she heard Naruto scream, and out of instinct grabbed her wand and pointed it around as her eyes scanned the room. When she found no threat, she craned her head down at the blonde boy in question, who had turned bright red, and was scooting away from her, over the edge.

"What the hell, Naruto?" She asked him with a scowl as she rubbed her eyes.

She yawned and stretched her hands, and looked back at Naruto, who has yet to say anything. She frowned. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased him.

She looked confused when Naruto averted his eyes and looked everywhere but her. His face was beet red, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, be that way!" She snapped as she pulled up the blanket and sleep back, only to look down and scream whether in surprise or embarrassment, _who knew_.

The good thing was, looks like the side effect to Time's little stunt had worn off, because she was back to her twenty one year old body- 6'0 height, curvy features, oval face, lush pink lips, mischievous brown eyes and long hair up to her waist.

The only bad thing about this situation- _She was truly and utterly naked._

"Pervert!" She yelled at Naruto as she pulled up the blankets up to her neck, to save her left over modesty, and her face turned red.

"I am sorry!" Naruto said as he hid his bright cherry red face behind his hands, too embarrassed to say anything more.

Without wasting any time, Trixie quickly transfigured the blanket into a knee length purple night-robe, and quickly pulled it over her body, and did the buttons over the robe. Sighing in relief, she turned her head to Naruto and said "It's alright, Naruto. I am modest now."

Naruto peeped from his fingers, and sighed in relief when he saw that she was right. He pulled down his hands, and stared at her, though this time in awe and wonder.

"What?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"You're very pretty!" He said.

She blushed a deep red and looked down at her lap, and let her hands run over her brown ha-

Wait, _Brown? Again?_

Clenching her fists, she cursed the Spirit of Time a thousand times in her mind. What did he have against her blue hair? He returned her to her real age, but the git didn't have he mind enough to change her hair back?

 _Oh Time's so gonna pay for his slip-up._

Gritting her teeth and holding her chin up, her eyes blazing anger as she screamed-

"TIME!"


	6. Crookshanks and Konoha's Green Beast

_A/n: Hii everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I have been working on it for days! Please do comment as soon as you read! And give your Vote in the Poll! I really am confused on who to pair her up with! Also, quick question: Should I follow the cannon storyline or do the spoiler?_

 _Waiting for your reviews..._

* * *

Naruto fell off the bed as soon as she screamed. But before he could fall on the ground with a THUD! Everything around her stopped, as if someone had clicked the Pause Button. Naruto was stuck floating in the air, just two feet above the ground. She watched outside the window as the Early Morning birds flying in the air paused too. With a frown, she stood up from the bed, and turned around, only to shriek in surprise.

There stood the bane of her existence- the Spirit of Time in front of her, in all his glory. "You called, Mistress?" He asked politely with a bow.

She gaped at his sudden entry. That's it? That's what she had to do? Screech his name like a Banshee and he will appear?

 _Why didn't he tell her that?!_

"Why didn't you tell me I would've to shout your name to summon you?" She asked confused.

He blinked and said "I told you, you can summon me whenever you want."

"You didn't tell me how to summon you." She pointed out as she folded her arms.

"Yes, I did." He said.

"No you didn't!" Trixie argued with him.

"Yes-"

"No." She interrupted him.

"Yes-"

"No."

"Ye-"

"Okay fine!" She snapped at him, and rubbed her temple. _This Spirit will truly be the Death of her._ She looked up at him and asked "So, what made you visit me now?"

He answered back in his monotonous voice "Because you summoned me."

She face palmed. _What a reply... Now, why had she called him again?_ She did not remember. _Just Great!_

She sighed and blew off a brown bang obscuring her vision, and- _Wait, this is why she had called him._ Eyes narrowed at the Time Spirit, and pointed at her hair and asked "What is this?"

"Um, your hair?" He answered dumbly.

She gave him a death glare, making a shiver of fear run down the emotionless Time Spirit. He did not understand what his Mistress was implying. He had had many Masters before, but his present Mistress was something else, really. Regardless, his previous Masters had their own quirks, but Mistress Theodora Riddle took the cake. She may act like a scatter-brained brat, but her glares do wonders.

"It's brown, you doofus!" She snarled at him as she pulled her hair slightly. _Bad idea_. She winced when her scalp hurt a little. _Ow._

 _Note to self:- pulling own's hair is no fun._

"So?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion. "Your hair had been brown for first twelve Years of your life.

She seethed in anger as she clenched her fists. She was fighting a losing battle to keep her desire to punch the fool. "Do you have any idea how much time it took for Fred, George and me to create a dye that remains permanent and let the roots grow in the colour we have dyed?!" Her voice sounded controlled, but her anger was quite hinted in her tone. "It took us years to make that dye, and you just let our years of hard work down the drain?!" She took a step forward, and suddenly Time had this sudden urge to run away from his Mistress and never come back. Sadly, if he does that, then Death will never let him live it down, and maybe tell Fate about it? _Oh, the Horror!_ "If you don't know then let me tell you that I hate this brown hair of mine. So, if you'd be kind enough to change it back to blue?" The sadistic gleam in her eyes was quite scary.

Time gulped, though he wasn't eating anything, and said "Sure." With a flick of his wrist, her hair shimmered, and by the time she registered what was happening, Her waist length hair had turned a dark blue colour.

She squealed in joy, making the emotionless Spirit almost roll his eyes at her antic. Really, what had he done wrong to get her as his Master? _Damn death, you lucky Bastard._ He got the mature Potter boy, and here Time was stuck with this childish Riddle girl.

 _Why wasn't his immortal life fair?_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tackled him to a hug, surprising him. None of his previous Masters made any physical contact with him, not even touched him. They had ordered him around like he was a servant. But this woman... she is different. She treats him like an equal, almost like a friend.

Well, she may be quite a pain in neck, but he can deal with it. He already liked his new Master.

The Time Spirit watched in amusement as the twenty one year old woman jumped and danced around the small apartment. He'd admit that his Master was really crazy, but maybe that's why she's loved by all.

"Is this it then, Mistress?" Time asked with a bow.

Trixie paused with her hands up in mid-air, as another thought descended into her mind. "Wait a second, I have a few questions or you." She said as she turned towards the Time Spirit.

"I will try to sate your curiosity as the best as I can." The Time Spirit said, making her almost wish to smack his arm for his emotionless voice.

She shook her head and asked "Um, you see, _Uh-_ I had some flashbacks about Naruto's past when I met him the second time. I still don't understand how did that happen. Was it one of the additional powers that I've gained about which you had been talking about?"

"Yes." Time said with a nod.

"How does it work?" She asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, when you stare at person's eyes and wish to know about their past or future, you will be shown it." The said spirit explained.

"That's it?" She exclaimed.

Time nodded, making her shoulders slump in disappointment. Goodness, she had been anticipating some exciting new spells to learn, but this turned out to be _too_ easy. And if she had some more abilities like this one then, won't it be so cool? And also-

 _Wait, what if she really had more abilities?_

"Did I got some more super-awesome powers other than knowing someone's past and future by one glance?" She asked as she folded her arms.

He nodded, making her almost jump with excitement. "Indeed, you have got some powers. Didn't I tell you about them...?" He said.

"You did?" She said, though it ended up like a sentence. The Time Spirit gave her a look, and she looked down sheepishly. "Would you –um-" _Will he just stop staring at her so blandly?_ "-mind giving me a crash course on my new powers? 'Cause I really have a very bad memory and a short attention span." _Even shorter than a tea-pot's, which is next to none._ But don't tell him that.

The Time Spirit looked as if he wanted to rub his fingers over his temple and say _'I'm getting too old for this.'_ But miraculously, he resisted his urge to do so. He started telling her in his emotionless voice "Other than seeing someone's past, present and future with one glance, you have some more powers like changing your age anytime to however you wish; jump through someone's past, present, and future; interfere with someone's future –though I warn you it'll have huge consequences-; prevent someone's death or assign someone a premature death –but that should be your last resort, and is allowed only for emergency cases-; control time around a small area for a while, can go through different timelines and realities-"

Her head started spinning as she tried to take in this much information. She clutched her head and said "Okay, Quit it!" He stopped his lecture, and looked at his Mistress blankly, "Your lecture was boring. I don't think I got even the half of it."

The Spirit sighed, as if he wanted to bang his head against the wall. _Really, what crime had he done to get such a scatter brained mistress?_ "Will this be all?" He asked in his monotonous voice.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she waved him off in a dismissive way.

Time bowed to his Mistress and said "Before I go, I warn you that an inter-space representative was sent by the elders of his clan to meet you."

"Inter- what?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

"Inter-Space Being. This is a term we spirits use for those creatures who can travel through Space and Time between the Alternate Universes without any help from a Spirit." Time replied.

"You mean there are more Spirits like you." Trixie asked with a raised brow.

Time blinked in confusion, as if he thought it was the most stupid question he had ever heard. "Of course." He said.

Trixie's eyes widened. Wow, she had never ever considered the possibility of existence of many Spirits working for maintaining balances between the world. Who knows if she'll get the opportunity to meet another Spirit other than Time? She hoped he/she'd be more fun than Time, because the Time Spirit is the most boring Spirit she had ever had the luck to come across – _regardless of the fact that he's the only Spirit she had come across in her life until now_ \- who knows what the future holds.

Oh right, she does.

 _Ha ha, very funny_. ***note sarcasm***

Time pulled out his pocket watch from his golden cloak and said as he looked at the ticking hands of the watch "He's going to come soon."

She blinked "who?"

Time looked at her as if she was the dumbest being on earth – _er_ -in this case, Konoha. "Mistress, I just told you about him."Time said as politely as he could.

"Told me what?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion. _And the award for the dumbest person in the World goes to..._

Time sighed and said "About the Inter-Space being?"

Realisation dawned on her. "Oh right!" She said, "So, who is it?"

"You will soon know." He said as he pursued his lips. "Just don't be surprised when you see a bird with feathers like Flames."

"Wait what?" She asked as the identification he just gave reminded her of something from her fourth Year in Hogwarts.

Time made a show of looking at his wrist watch and said "Oh my, look at the time!" He inwardly cringed at his horrible acting. His emotionless personality was better than this fake Joker. His Mistress was really rubbing off him. "I have to go now, Mistress. If you need me anytime, then summon me." He bowed to her and soon with turned his back towards her, his Golden Cloak flowing with the movement.

"Wait-"

Before she could stop him, he disappeared with a Golden light blinding her. When he blinked her eyes next time, he was gone!

THUD!

She jumped as the sound echoed around the room, and then she heard a groan. She turned around, only to see Naruto on the floor, rubbing his poor butt and groaning in pain. She glanced out of the window and saw that the birds who had originally paused had now resumed flying. So, when the Time Spirit came, everything and everyone except her paused, and when he was gone, everything resumed as if they hadn't paused a while ago?

That was _so_ cool! The next time she meets Time, she's so gonna bug him to teach her this cool technique!

"Really Theo nee-chan, you scream too loud!"Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he scowled and stood up, only to stand frozen at sight of Theo.

"What is it, Hero?" She asked as she tilted her head, ignoring the fact that she had just given him a nickname.

He pointed his finger at her and screeched "What happened to your hair?"His mouth opened and closed several times like a goldfish, which was quite amusing to watch.

"What?" She asked as she pulled her blue hair up in a messy bun.

"I-It's blue!"He said as he gaped at her.

"I know, Hero. I can see it perfectly well." She said dryly. She turned around to fold the blankets lying haphazardly on the bed.

"B-But it had been Brown a while ago!" He argued back at her.

She paused as she was about to pick up the blanket. Right, Naruto didn't see Time changing her hair colour from that hideous brown to her _cooler, amazing, fantastic_ Blue. Sighing, she turned to him and contemplated her answer, "I knew this cool Jutsu that could turn my hair from Brown to this awesome Blue." She said with a smile on her face, "Didn't you like it?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows a bit, and trembled her lower lip in anticipation. This was her ' _making-you-guilty-to-avoid awkward-situation_ ' look, and was her trump card to avoid many unwanted situations like that one time Harry had caught her dying Ron's hair pink, and that other time when Fred caught her kissing George and- _Wait, forget she even thought that one_.

Naruto gaped at her and said "Are you kidding? It's amazing! It makes you look very Pretty!"

Trixie beamed. "Really?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Yes! Believe it!"

She laughed and ruffled his blonde hair, to which he beamed. "Oh by the way Hero, what time does your School Starts?" she asked curiously.

"Eight o'clock, why did you ask, nee-chan?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Because-" She said as she placed her hands over his whiskered cheeks and turned his head sideways such that it faced the battered clock hanging over the Wall, which showed that it was twenty minutes to eight. "-You're school is going to start in twenty minutes."

A scream rang through Konoha, waking up almost all the civilians who were planning to sleep till late-

"Oh Freak! I'M LATE!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" She screeched as she narrowed her eyes at cupboards filled with only instant Ramen cups. She had scourged the fridge to look for something to eat, only to find expired milk cartons, rancid tomatoes and dozens of cockroaches.

 _Someone should really teach this kid about hygiene._

Good thing Naruto wasn't here at the moment and had decided to go to the Academy, or he might have been on the receiving end of Trixie's wrath.

She scowled as she dumped the expired milk cartons into the dustbin, which was brimming full with other rubbish. She rubbed her temple and looked around the apartment. Seriously, how does Naruto even live here? The gas stove looks like a thousand years old, the TV screen shows black and white pictures, the oven was a pathetic excuse of machine, the fridge was a poor run-down thing and it was a miracle that it was working properly. It would take some advanced charms to repair all of them. But first, she needed to make something eatable for Naruto. It's nearing lunchtime and the poor boy had only Ramen for breakfast.

She agreed that Ramen was tasty, but seriously, how can Naruto eat ramen for Breakfast, Lunch _and_ Dinner?

Sighing, she searched in the kitchen for something edible, and fortunately found some bread, butter, jam and some packets of frozen food. She quickly made some sandwiches of various types, and then packed two lunch-boxes. After cleaning up the mess, she picked up a shopping bag, and decided to do some grocery shopping, because if she has to live off another day on Ramen, then she will strangle the person who created Ramen – _if he was even alive_.

* * *

She looked around the busy streets of Konoha. Civilians and Shinobi alike were roaming in the streets, doing their day to day job. Little children played around in the streets, almost bumping with one or two people here and there. It was quite a peaceful atmosphere, almost normal, but it felt quite alien to her. Trixie, who had lived her last three years on run from the Death Eaters, and this past month imprisoned in a hospital room, all this normal-ness felt so eerie to her. Even though it was strange for her, it felt good. If this was what peace was like, then she liked peace. It was far better than living with a sense of foreboding that any moment could be your last one.

She ignored the looks some of the people were sending her, knowing that they were just curious about her. She even saw some men giving her lustful looks, which reminded her much of the Diagon alley incident occurring in her fifth Year. She and Harry were in Diagon alley to so some shopping when some boys cornered her and tried to flirt with her. Harry had a fit of rage, and being the overprotective lovely brother he is, he _stupified_ everyone of them. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered wistfully such happy memories. _Ah, such lovely days were those._

While she bought groceries for her and Naruto, she realised she didn't have money on her person and had to do a confusing charm over the vendors. If she had access to her Gringotts account, then she could've bought five Shopping Malls for Naruto – _If there were any shopping malls in this world, even the idea seems highly unlikely_ \- 'cause she was filthy rich. Half of the money in her account was given by the Potters, and the other half came from unknown sources ***cough* Death-Eater funds provided by Voldemort*cough*** hence, she was filthy rich! Too bad she can't use her money in this world. Heck, if she finds any Gringotts Branch here – _another highly unlikely thought_ \- then she'd transact them out and set up an account for Naruto in a local Bank so that her poor Hero won't have to feed himself Ramen all day. But since she doesn't have any access to her money, which is now either going to rot in her vault, or maybe used by Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter who were her sole heirs, as she had declared in her will, she had no other option but to take food without paying money. She didn't feel guilty for it, because it isn't like she hadn't done it before. Pick-pocketing and Stealing is a Prankster art. Every Prankster should know it. And Trixie was a pro in it. Besides, she has to feed Naruto and herself. Sure, the boy got an allowance, but it was very low, and he usually buys Ramen with it, since it's cheap, and the rest of the money goes to the Landlord for the rent of his apartment. That's why, she had to cheat her way to get groceries to feed herself and Naruto. She can't let both of them starve.

After steal – _er_ \- buying groceries, she headed towards the direction she though Konoha's Ninja Academy was. The first two times she got lost, but after that she pulled out her wand from her pocket and chanted " _Point Me_."

The wand pointed to the left, and soon, with the help of a _simple-but-extremely-useful_ navigation charm she reached the Ninja Academy.

* * *

Naruto sat over the swing in front of Academy and looked sadly as the other children played around and had their lunches with their groups, while he sat alone, and away from them. He didn't know why everyone ignored him. No one ever played with him. He had no friends. He did not like loneliness. He wanted to have a friend. He looked at the left, where that Lazy Shikamaru Nara sat with his friend the fat boy Chouji Akimichi, and they both were sharing their lunch. Kiba Inazuka was running around with his white dog Akamaru following him. The weird bug-guy Shino Aburame sat some distance away, eating his lunch peacefully. The strange Hinata Hyuuga who always turns red whenever Naruto was around, sat next to the bug-guy, eating her lunch quietly, glancing every once in a while at Naruto and her cheeks turned red again. _Weird_. A group of girls including Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were hiding standing near the fence, and giggling as they stalked Sasuke Uchiha – _the emotionless Bastard_ \- who sat at a tree in the farthest corner, glaring at the ground as if it had done something to him.

And here he was, sitting over a swing, all alone and hungry, with no one who cared for him.

"What 'cha doing here all alone, Hero?" A familiar voice said to him, making him startle as he jumped and fell hell first to the ground, his legs tangling in the ropes of the swing messily.

He groaned and opened his bright blue eyes, only to see a woman of twenty one with her blue hair pulled up in a pony tail, and her pretty brown eyes staring at him with curiosity. Her sun kissed skin looked perfect with a sleeveless long red tunic that fitted her perfectly and went up slightly above her knees, and the Black pants, with blue heeled sandals. There were two shopping bags in her one hand, and a side bag dangling from her shoulder. It was Theo nee-chan. _But why was she upside down?_

"Why are you upside-down, nee chan?" He asked confused.

She sweat-dropped and said "Hero, you're the one who is dangling from the swing, and is upside down. Not me."

Realising what she was saying, he tried to sit up but all efforts were futile since his legs were tangled with the ropes of the swing. He gave Theo nee-chan a sheepish look, who sighed and un-tangled him in a second. He fell on the ground with a THUD! He groaned as he sat up. Theo nee-chan helped him up and then brushed off dirt from his orange jump-suit.

He looked at her with wide eyes. He had watched as Mothers and elder siblings do this gesture when their child fell down, and he had always longed for someone who would do this to him too. It was a simple gesture, but it speaks tones. It tells us that our parents and siblings will always be there for us when he fail our efforts and will always pick us up when we fall. It tells how protective an older sibling is of their younger brother/sister. And Theo nee-chan did it for him. _She really sees him as her brother, doesn't she?_

Theo felt his eyes on her and looked up at him questioningly. "What?" She asked in confusion.

He shook his head and smiled brightly at her. "Nothing!" He said cheerily. The he wondered something "What are you doing here, by the way?"

She gave him a dubious look, but then shrugged, and said "You forgot your Lunch at home." She pulled out a Lunch-box from her bag, and handed it to him. He first looked up at the Lunch box and then at her. _She brought him Lunch?_ No one ever did that for him.

He was about to bawl his eyes out, but Theo opened the lid of the Lunch box for him, and some mouth watering smells wafted from it. He picked up the thing Theo nee-chan had made. It was two breads and in between were some veggies.

Theo then rubbed her neck sheepishly and said "I know it's not much, but it was the only think I could make from what I found in your apartment."

"What is it?" He asked her curiously.

"This is a native dish of my home." She said some-what uneasily. "I hope it's not bad."

He nodded and took a bite of it, and almost moaned at it's taste. It was yummy! "It's very tasty, nee-chan! Believe it!" He beamed at her.

She smiled brightly at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, making his heart squeeze in joy. She then stood up and said to him sternly "I don't want any scrape of food to remain in this lunch-box, alright? Eat it up. I have to go back home to put up these groceries." She held up her two shopping bags. She turned around, but then paused and looked back at him, "Hero, would you want me to come and get you after your classes are over?"

His breathing caught in his throat, "You will come to get me after School, Nee chan?"

"Only if you want." She smiled genuinely at him. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe she will do that.

"Of course I do!" He said eagerly.

"Then I will come, Hero." She patted his shoulder once, and kissed his forehead, and started walking away.

Naruto looked down at the three remaining sandwiches in the Lunchbox that Theo nee-chan had managed to stuff into it, and beamed. He was very happy. Theo nee-chan not only brought him lunch, but she will come back after School too. A mischievous foxy grin made it's way to his lips. It was an occasion to celebrate.

And what's better way to celebrate this perfect occasion than a prank?

* * *

The look of happiness on Naruto's face made up her day. She was about to walk out of the Academy grounds, but her eyes fell on a group of girls standing near a fence and giggling. She felt confused. _What was so funny?_ She looked at the direction they were stealing _not-so-subtle_ glances, and saw a twelve year old boy with pale skin and onyx eyes, and his bangs framing his oval face. He was wearing white shorts and a blue hoodie with a red and white fan over his back. The kid had messy black hair which looked like a topsy-turvy Duck's ass. She stifled her laughter at the boy's weird hair-style. It was much more funny than Draco's gel-slicked hair and Snape's greasy long hair. Some people really have weird quirks.

She kept glancing back and forth between the group of girls and the lonesome boy, who kinda looked like her _not-by-blood_ Harry from a distance, except the fact that he neither wear round glaces, have a lightening bolt shaped scar, nor did he have emerald green eyes that reminded everyone of Lily Evans Potter's eyes. It was obvious that those girls were his fangirls. _Ah, young love._ She thought wistfully as she was again reminded of the times in Harry's sixth Year when he used to have fangirls that sent him chocolates containing Love Potions.

The boy obviously looked annoyed by the fan-girls, and did his best to ignore them. She felt pity for the boy, and started walking towards him. The lonely boy didn't look like he had many friends. Maybe he will be Naruto's friend if she tried to set them up as friends?

The boy narrowed his eyes when Trixie neared him. She sat down beside him and smiled genuinely, making him give her a suspicious look. _Ninjas and their paranoia._

"Hello, my name is Theo, and you are?" She asked politely to him.

The boy downright ignored her. _How rude_.

"It's impolite to not answer a question when you are asked something." She pointed out nonchalantly.

He gave her a glare and contemplated whether or not to answer her. In the end, he replied to her question "Sasuke."

Her eyes again fell over his weird hairstyle, and she couldn't help but blurt out "You know, your hair looks like a duck's ass."

He gave her a death glare. "You are being rude." He sneered at her.

"Tsk, tsk," She said as if scolding a naughty child, "You yourself aren't exactly being polite, are you? Besides, why try to butter you up when you obviously don't seem like the guy who gets flattered easily."

He just rolled his eyes and looked away. _She did have a point._

"By the way, why aren't you eating your Lunch?" she asked curiously.

He said "None of your business."

"Come on," She whined, "I just asked you a simple question, it's not like I have asked you some personal question like why do you style your hair like that, Bird Brain?"

He gave her a death glare. "What did you just call me?" He hissed.

She blinked and said innocently "Bird Brain."

If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. She rolled her eyes and said "I think it suits you perfectly."

"Hn." He said as he once again ignored her.

She sighed as she pulled out her lunch box from her bag, "Since you don't seem like you had Lunch, I will give you mine." She opened the lid of the lunch box and held it out for Sasuke.

The said boy looked at her warily, and then glared at her lunch box, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"A growing boy like you needs to eat regularly so that you have energy to perform your tasks. A Ninja needs strength to do missions."She said seriously as she urged him to take it from her. Sasuke picked up a sandwich warily, and then stared at the said food item as if it were an alien.

"What is this?" He asked in curiosity.

"It's a sandwich, a native dish of my home land." She said with a shrug.

He still did not eat it, and kept looking back and forth between the sandwich and her. _Jeez, this boy takes Paranoia to a new level._

"It's not poisoned or anything, alright!" She said as she tore a piece of sandwich in his hand from a corner and popped it into her mouth and chewed it, and finally gulped it down. "See?" She said as she placed the lunchbox next to Sasuke.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he watched her eat a bit of sandwich. When she was finished, he slowly started eating the sandwich as well. Soon he increased his speed, and by the minute, he finished the whole sandwich. He then picked up the lunch box and started eating the lunch eagerly.

"Oh, someone looks hungry~!" She said in a sing song voice, teasing the boy who just glared at her.

She laughed and looked around only to find Sasuke's bunch of fangirls still giggling and staring at him from a distance, but some of them were also glaring at trixie for obvious reasons.

"Say, Bird Brain-"

"Don't call me that!"

She ignored him and continued "-don't you get annoyed with all those fangirls?"

He paused from eating his third sandwich and grimaced. She took it as yes. She chuckled and said "Let me help you out of your little problem. These girls won't annoy you, at least not for the next ten minutes or so."

He looked at her curiously as she turned around to stare at the girls, and chanted a wandless _"Confundus."_ The girls blinked their eyes in confusion, and then started asking each other what they had been doing. Trixie said out loudly to them "Girls, I think you were going to head towards your classroom to finish your lunches."

The girls believed her and bowed down and thanked her, and went inside the Academy, to their classes. She turned back to Sasuke, only to find him gaping at her. "How did you do that?"He asked her.

"It's just a Jutsu I have created." She said nonchalantly with a shrug.

His eyes gleamed with determination as he said to her "Teach me."

She laughed and said "Sorry kid, no can do." She then picked up the now empty lunch box and stood up. "I gotta go. I will come back tomorrow and if you like, I'll bring you lunch again." She then ruffled his duck-ass hair, to which he scowled, "See you later, Bird brain!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Trixie's stomach growled in hunger. She was hungry, alright. She didn't know what made her to give her Lunch box to Bird Brain. And now she was suffering the consequences of doing a charity. _Oh her poor stomach!_

She sighed as she looked up and squinted her eyes at the sun. It was an hour past noon, and the heat was unbearable. At least the cooling charm was working on her person to prevent her from sweating. _These are small perks of magic._

As she walked through the streets of Konoha's market, she was caught off guard when a cat with reddish brown fur with a red ribbon tied over her ear running around the street, making the passer-by jump away from the cat as the cat snarled angrily. A sense of Déjà-vu fell over her, as she was reminded of another little ginger cat in the wizarding world. She placed down the shopping bags, and scooped up the cat in her arms before it could run away.

"Crookshanks!" She exclaimed gleefully as she hugged the poor cat, startling the poor creature. The cat thrashed around in her arms and tried to escape from it, but soon Trixie held him gently in her arms and rubbed behind his ear, which calmed him down, and he purred.

"Aw Crookshanks, I missed you too!" She gushed as she hugged the cat again, but this time gently.

"Uh Miss, excuse me?"

She turned around to see four familiar people who had sometimes been assigned to look after her at the hospital when she had turned to a five year old. It was Might Guy and his team- Rock Lee, the boy who looked an exact replica of their Sensei with big round eyes, bushy brows and weird bowl hair; the weapon girl Tenten; and the freak with weird eyes Neji Hyuuga; and their Sensei wearing a green spandex – _of all the things!_ \- and had the same weird bowl haircut as Rock Lee and round eyes. _Seriously, are they father and son or not?_

"How youthful! The Power of youth thrives in you, O Beautiful flower of Konoha! Please go out on a date with me!" That was none other than Might Guy. She blinked her eyes as the man knelt down in front of her, with his teeth gleaming extraordinarily – _and was that sunset she was seeing behind him?_

"Guy Sensei, that was so Youthful!" Lee's eyes had stars in them as he stared at his Sensei in awe. Tenten sweat dropped, seeing her Sensei's antics, while Neji Hyuuga looked impassive, except his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Trixie.

"Um, I don't even know you." She pointed out to Guy, neither denying his request nor encouraging it, because she didn't have any clue on what to do. This was unlike any proposal she had ever got in the past.

"Ah! Forgive me for my ignorance, Youthful Flower of Konoha! I am Might Guy- the Green Beast of Konoha, and these youthful children are my Gennins- Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji." Cue the weird teeth gleaming and the sunset scenery behind him. Alright, how the heck did he pull it off?

 _That was awesome!_

"Hello. My name is Theo" She smiled at the three Gennins and at their weird Sensei, who started bawling his eyes out.

"You have a Youthful name! You really are youthful! Please go out on a date with me?!"

She sweat dropped at him. "I'm sorry, but no."

Tenten figured out that she had been embarrassed enough in front of this pretty Lady, so she stepped forward and get straight to business. "Miss Theo, you seem to have the cat we've been looking for in the town. Would you mind handing back Tora?" She asked sweetly, wondering how the hell that demonic cat was calm in the woman's hands.

Theo gasped. "Crookshanks? No way!" She held the ginger cat away from them and said "I'm not giving you my Crookshanks!"

Tenten looked at her, puzzled. Why was this woman calling Tora, Crookskan- Crookshake- _Whatever!_

"Um, Miss I think you've been mistaken. We've been assigned to capture this cat. His name is Tora." Tenten said.

Tixie scowled as she hugged Crookshanks closer to her. She didn't want to part up with the cat, who was q part of her past. Seeing that the woman won't give up the _bloody_ cat, Neji said in an emotionless voice "Give the cat back so we can complete our mission, or we'll have to use force."

"Neji! How un-youthful of you! How could you talk like that to such a Beautiful Flower of Konoha!" Might guy said as he scolded his student.

"Don't be so un-youthful, Neji!" Lee said in a loud voice.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Neji and said "Apologise to her. You have no right to threaten a civilian like that."

Neji just ignored them and looked away.

Tenten sighed and turned to Theo "I apologise on Neji's behalf. Please give us Tora back."

Theo looked down at the ginger cat, torn in indecision. She wanted to keep Crookshanks, but it was obvious that Crookshanks here belonged to someone else. She will have to hand him over to these Gennins, sooner or later.

Sighing, she felt her stomach grumble from hunger, and suddenly an idea crossed over her mind.

She grinned mischievously, making Tenten take a step back warily, while Neji narrowed his eyes in recognition. This grin looks quite similar to the ones that un-named five year old used to have to whom they babysat in the hospital.

"I will give you Crookshanks on one condition," She said with a sadistic smirk on her face, making Tenten narrow her eyes. She turned to their Guy-Sensei and said suggestively "I have a sudden craving to eat ice-cream."

His eyes gleamed with hope. "Is this a date?" He asked eagerly.

"Only if you pay." She smiled charmingly at him, making him jump up and down in joy and scream-

"HOW YOUTHFUL!"

* * *

Trixie licked her fourth chocolate ice cream cone, and almost moaned in delight. Her tummy was full now, and she also got to eat ice-cream on a hot day. _What a luck!_ She rubbed behind Crookshanks ears again who sat in her lap, making him purr. She then looked around the table, Tenten sat to her one side, next to her sat Neji. On her other side sat Lee, with Guy sitting between Neji and Lee and talking obnoxiously something about _'the Power of Youth_ ' and some rivalry between him and someone by the name of Kakashi? _Well, who cares._ Lee was on his tenth cup of Vanilla icecream, but Neji just ate one cup of nuts and cookies ice-cream. Tenten was licking her strawberry ice-cream cone, and still looked shocked.

"I can't believe you agreed to a date with Guy-Sensei!" Tenten whispered in a bewildered tone, as if she couldn't digest the fact that her weird Sensei got a beautiful girl to date. She turned around to Theo and asked "Why did you agree to the date in the first place?"

She shrugged and replied "I wanted to spend some more time with Crookshanks, and besides, I was quite hungry."

Her jaw dropped. "What? That's it?!"

"Yes," She said nonchalantly. "What did you think why I had agreed?"

Tenten looked down in embarrassment and said "I thought you were interested in him, you know...?"

Trixie chuckled and eyed Guy for a couple of seconds and turned to Tenten and said "He's not that bad. I think he's a good man. I may fall for him, but I think he deserves someone special in his life, and I don't think I am that someone special. I just hope he finds her soon." She placed the chocolate ice-cream she had ordered the shopkeeper to pack for home and placed it in her bag. "But till then, I think I'm going to enjoy my ice creams."

Trixie then handed Crookshanks to Lee, who held the demonic cat at arm's length since the cat began snarling and scratching his arms dangerously and wailed how un-youthful the cat was. She then stood up, and walked away, carrying her bags filled with groceries, but not before turning around and winking at Tenten.

Tenten smiled and said- "Guys, I think that woman is going to be my new Role Model."


	7. Trixie Got A Stalker!

_A/n: Sorry if the chapter seems out of sorts!_

* * *

"Hey! Stop crushing the eggs! You're supposed to break the egg-shell gently, not smash it against the bowl!" Trixie scowled as she glanced at Naruto, who looked quite messy with blotches of flour and egg-yolk over his Orange Jumpsuit. She never knew Naruto could be this much of a hazard in the kitchen. This explains it why the boy was feeding off the ramen. He literally burned Water over the stove!

How come he actually survived the early thirteen years of his life, she'll never understand.

"But I'm doing it as the best I can, nee chan!" Naruto whined as he picked up another egg from the tray and tried to break it gently, but ended up smashing it between the palms of his hand.

"At this rate, I don't think we can even prepare the batter for the cake! I swear if it wasn't your birthday today, I'd have hexed you into oblivion!" Trixie threatened as she threw the kitchen knife at him, which he easily dodged. She muttered something about _"Quick reflexes,"_ but Naruto was too irritated about the simple task of mixing the batter that he was given, in which he no doubt was utterly failing, to even notice.

"Theo-nee chan! You could've killed me!" Naruto asked incredulously, disbelieved by the fact that she'd even try to throw a weapon at him – _which happened to be a blunt kitchen knife, but still._

"But I didn't." She said nonchalantly as she grilled the fish she had stolen – _er_ \- borrowed. Well, to be truthful, she had to steal almost all the ingredients to even think of making a nice supper for Naruto's birthday, and once again, she wasn't even a bit guilty. The bastards deserved a little loss to their earnings, since they sold everything on such high prices to Naruto, and even then the quality of those things was so low that even looking at them made her want to puke.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" Naruto asked, offended.

She snorted and answered "Come on Hero, it's not like you can actually die with a kitchen knife no less. I mean you're a _freaking_ Ninja."

"...I take that as a compliment."

"I will neither confirm nor deny it." She said as she ruffled his blonde hair affectionately and then placed her hand over his, and guided him about how to break an egg-shell without smashing it against the bowl. "The key to achieve anything is to be patient and gentle." Naruto glanced back at her and realised that may be she's talking about something much more than how to break an egg, "There will be times when you will be angry, hatred and frustrated beyond belief," The tenseness over her shoulder spoke wonders to him, that she was remembering some bad times. He realised that may be she was teaching him something more important than breaking an egg, "however, hate is never the answer for anything. You want to achieve anything, then first you need to calm down and keep a clear mind. I am not saying to bury those feelings of hate and anger and forget about them, no, they'd do more damage than anything. You should know when and how to let those feelings out. Sometimes, these emotions give us so much power that wouldn't ever be possible. There are times when a bit of emotion makes a big difference between life and death."

"Now," She stepped back suddenly and smiled brightly at him, "Looks like you finally got it, now mix the batter correctly and make sure it is even."

"Yes nee chan!" Naruto gave her a mock salute, to which she chuckled, and turned her attention to her previous task, only to see a brown cat munching on one of the cooked fishes she had placed near the counter to cool off.

"Crookshanks!" She picked the cat gruffly by it's neck, and scowled a the cat, who looked back at her with a cute expression, which Trixie thoroughly ignored. "Stop eating the food which isn't prepared for you! You're already getting fat with all the food your owner feeds you, you do not need to get more fatter than you already are. If you got fatter, then what will I say to Hermione?"

Naruto snickered at her comment, to which Crookshanks shot him a dirty look. ' _I always knew Hermione's cat was too smart for his own good.'_ She mused as she dropped the cat, who immediately pounced at Naruto for laughing at him while he was being scolded, which led to an epic battle between a Ninja boy and the infamous Demon cat of Konoha. And it was obvious that the winner of the little match was Crookshanks. Trixie had to literally kick the cat out of the kitchen so as to heal Naruto's bruises and scratches caused by Crookshanks, and also to clean up the mess created by the cat and the knuckleheaded blonde boy.

"You should know better than to pick up a fight, and with a _cat_ no less!" Trixie scolded him as she healed his wounds with her magic.

"I didn't start the fight! That Crook- _whatever_ \- pounced on me!" Naruto whined, but Trixie didn't want to hear any excuses.

She gave him a death stare, to which he squirmed away from her. "It's _Crookshanks_! And it doesn't matter that who pounced on who, what matters is that you didn't stop the fight, and even got hurt. Although," She then snickered as she remembered the outcome of their little fight, "I can't believe you lost to a cat. Some Ninja you are."

Naruto blushed a deep red. "n-nee chan! It's not my fault that the cat doesn't like me at all and hates my guts!"

"Sure, whatever you say." She said with a short smile as she patted his shoulder and then stood up, but then paused and said teasingly "But still, losing to a cat. Who knew you could be so embarrassing?"

Naruto let his head fall in his hands and asked "You're going to rub it on my face every chance you get, won't you?"

"You bet I will." She said with a sadistic smirk.

Naruto groaned at her reply, wondering _why the hell he had such a worse luck?!_

* * *

Naruto clutched the silver fox locket dangling from his neck, which happened to be a gift from Theo-nee chan. To say that he was afraid was the understatement of the century. He was extremely terrified. Theo-nee chan's ideas were always crazy, but this was a tip off the edge. Why did he even opened his mouth to say that he didn't have any friends to invite for the birthday party?! And now, she wanted him to make friends with others.

Normally, he could have ran away the moment she was out of sight, but that was the thing, she was watching him like a hawk. It was lunchtime in the Academy, and considering he had already missed half of the day, staying with Theo-nee chan at home and eagerly helped her in the kitchen than to come at Academy and endure all the hate stares that usually tenfolds on this day specifically, he had no objection on skipping the Academy for the whole day. But when she had asked him to go invite his friends from the Academy, he just had to open his cursed mouth and tell her that he had no friends. And now, that sadistic woman wanted him to make friends on his birthday, believing that this experience would be quite important for him. He honestly didn't understand what all this appeal was about. He wanted to make friends too, but no one had ever given him a spare glance to even bother to be friends with him. Also, there were the trust issues. And not to forget that even if he makes friends with them, then when the day ends, their parents will eventually will them to stay away from him and not to be his friend, because that's what has happened before also. He didn't think he can handle that heartbreak all over again.

He had Theo-nee chan, and that was enough for him. He knew she won't ever leave him, because, well, she herself had confided that she didn't know how to go back. Even though it may sound cruel, but Naruto was glad that she won't abandon him like everyone else. And he could see in her eyes that she loved him and cared for him, that's why he trusted her. He didn't need anyone else as long as he had her.

But she seems to think otherwise as she had literally forced him to make friends, and she was watching him like a hawk. He turned around to look at her, as she sat next to that bastard- Sasuke, whom she calls Bird Brain – _now to think of it, his hair really looks like a bird's ass_ \- and gave her a pleading look. At her stern glare, and Sasuke-bastard's amused smirk, he gulped down in fear and looked back at the two people sitting under the tree- Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akhimichi. Theo-nee chan had at first suggested Bird-brain, but Naruto had refused flatly –was Theo-nee chan insane? How could she even think that he'd be friends with that antisocial, retarded Uchiha?- then she had suggested that weird girl Hinata and the bug boy Shino, but they were too strange for him so he refused. Naruto wanted to be friends with Sakura Haruno – _she is really so pretty_ ***sigh*** _-_ but theo-nee chan had refused, saying that the girl was too much of a hassle for her own good. And now he had no option left but to be friends with Shikamaru and Chouji, they weren't arrogant bastards like Sasuke, were less weird than Hinata and Shino, and were quite normal –according to Theo-nee chan. _As if._

Realising that theo-nee chan was burning holes through his head by her glare, he decided that maybe if she's persisting so much, then he should at least try it out.

Releasing the grip over the silver fox locket whom she had called **Whiskers** – _she ranted something about her Marauder name or something..._ \- he gripped the lunch box in his hands and took a deep breath. _Oh well, if he has to go to hell, he may do it thoroughly._ Pulling his chin up like he had seen his nee chan do so as to muster up her courage, he took a step forward towards his impending doom, unaware of the amusing smiles his nee chan and Sasuke were sharing at his actions.

"Um, Shikamaru? Chouji?" He asked in a timid voice, making the two boys sitting under a tree look up at him in confusion, wondering if he actually said anything or not.

"You said something, Naruto?" Chouji asked "Sorry, we didn't hear ya."

Naruto gulped down in fear and stuttered "I-I..." He sighed and looked down at his feet and remembered nee-chan's words-

 _"_ _You can make anyone your friend by just a simple gesture of goodwill, Hero. People can have many friends, but only a good friend will stay with you through thick and thin. And a best friend is the one who won't let you do stupid things, alone. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

He still didn't understand correctly what she had meant to say, but he got the gist of it. You have to have friends. Friends are important.

So, gathering up his courage, he took a deep breath and said in a rushed voice "It's just- it's my birthday today and my nee chan invited you two over our apartment for the party. Will you come?"

"You have a nee chan? Since when?" Shikamaru asked as he tiltred his head in confusion.

"Since three days ago." An amused voice said from behind them, making Naruto whip his head around, only to find nee chan walking towards them, dragging Sasuke forcefully with her, who was glaring daggers at her. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him, making the bastard turn his glares to him.

Shikamaru still didn't understand. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Theo, and I am Naruto's nee chan!" Theo-nee chan said cheerfully.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, while Chouji just gave her a dumbfounded look.

Theo-nee chan winked at them and said "If you want, Naruto can tell you two the full story tonight if you come to his birthday Party."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "Troublesome." Then he looked up and said "I will have to ask my Father about this."

"So do I." Chouji said with an apologetic look.

"It's alright, but please do try to come though. I've made so much food for today that I don't think me and Naruto can eat it all alone. And then there's that huge chocolate cake Naruto helped me bake." Theo-nee chan said with a shrug.

"Cake?" Chouji perked up. "I'll definitely try to come then!" He cheered, making Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto stare at him with incredulous looks.

Theo-nee chan just chuckled at Chouji and ruffled his hair and said "I sure like you, kiddo."

Chouji couldn't help but beam at her. It was strange, really, how Theo-nee chan had a pleasant effect on everyone she meets.

Sasuke tugged away from her, trying to loosen her grip on his blue shirt, but Theo-nee chan tightened her grip on him, and turned to give him a stern look. "And you, Bird Brain, I want you at naruto's apartment, 6'o clock. Sharp."

"Bird Brain?" Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru snickered.

Shikamaru tapped his chin with his finger and stared impassively at Sasuke's hair and mumbled "I sure can understand where this nickname came from."

That made the other two's snickers into a full blown laughter.

Sasuke shot a death glare at his three classmates, and then scowled at Theo-nee chan and retorted to her "And what if I don't."

She gave him a sadistic smirk, making a shiver run down the spine of the four thirteen year olds and said in an overly sweet voice "Oh Sweetie, believe me, you _wouldn't_ want to know."

Sasuke wouldn't ever confirm it, but he was scared of theo at that moment. He ignored the unsettling feeling in his stomach, and scoffed at the woman before him and said begrudgingly "Fine! I'll be there."

She smiled genuinely at him and ruffled his Duck-butt hair, to which he scowled. "Before I forget..." she said as a thoughtful look dawned over her as she placed her hands in her little purse, in which soon her whole arm disappeared, making the four thirteen years gasp.

"What the...?" Shikamaru said incredulously.

"How did you do that?!" Chouji asked.

"nee chan! Your arm! It disappeared!" Naruto fretted out.

Sasuke said dryly "As we can see that, idiot."

"What did you say, Bastard?" Naruto snarled as he turned to Sasuke, glaring at him, completely forgetting the situation on hand, making Theo almost pause to glance at them. Another Harry and Draco banters.

 _Sweet._

"Hard of hearing, idiot?" Sasukie shot back.

"Hero, Bird Brain, stop fighting," Theo said with a chuckle.

"How did you do that?!" chouji asked in alarm as he pointed to theo's hand that had disappeared in the little purse.

 _How do you explain the concept of some harmless extendible charms to Ninjas?_ Theo shrugged and in waved them off and said in a dismissive way as she "it's just nothing, but an end product of a harmless Jutsu, which makes some extra space in anything it is used. And don't worry, Hero, my arm is just fine."

"That sure looks like a handy jutsu." Shikamaru said, staring impassively at her.

Sasuke looked at her with a strange expression on his face and said "You sure have some strange Jutsus."

"I think they're pretty cool, nee chan! Believe it!" naruto explained.

"Yeah, me too!"Chouji beamed at her.

"Thanks!" She said with a warm smile, and then her eyes twinkled as she said "Ah! Found it!" She pulled out a stack of blue coloured envelope from her little purse, which seemed too big to fit in the small purse. She handed one to each of them with exception of Naruto and said "the place where I'm from, we don't usually send Invitation cards for Birthday Parties to friends unless they're from some stuck-up Pureblood Family-" ***cough* Malfoys *cough*** "-but I don't know the customs here hence I'm going to do it old fashioned way." She then handed some more Invitation cards to them, and said "Since I have some business to attend to, I don't really have time, so would you mind giving these invitation cards to the cute, shy girl with freaky eyes, the strange boy with black glasses wearing a baggy yellow hoodie and the boy with the dog having red painted marks on his cheeks?"

"By any chance you don't mean Hinata, Shino and Kiba, do you?" Sasuke said dryly.

"I don't know their names, Bird Brain." Theo-neee chan said with a shrug.

"Your description do fit them perfectly, though." Shikamaru said, and then he sighed lazily "So we really have to give them the Invitation cards? What a drag."

"Don't worry, we'll give it to them!" Chouji beamed at her, already taking a shine to her.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile, and then paused a bit and said "Since I am knew here, I don't know much places in Konoha. So... Does anyone of you, by any chance, know a place where I can pay my respects?" She asked, her voice having a soft tone to them.

Shikamaru said "I think I know a place..."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was known to be a Genius, a prodigy, a hard-to please person, even a pervert... but a stalker wasn't one of them. He swore, he wasn't stalking the blue haired woman. He was just... curious of her. Like him, people usually visited the KIA stone on 10th October, when thirteen Years ago the Nine tailed fox almost destroyed Konoha and killed many loved ones. This was also the day when Kakashi lost his father and mother figures, and his Sensei's son was orphaned. Every year, he stood before this KIA stone this very day and mourned for his dead comrades. So, imagine his shock when he turned up at the KIA stone to see a Blue Haired girl sitting in front of the KIA stone, with a bunch of Sunflowers on her lap. He could have waited for her to finish, imagining she'd be staying for just two or three minutes like everyone else and go back Home, or he could have come at a later time. But he was transfixed there on the spot behind some trees, just a few metres away from the girl, why though, he had no idea. The girl was quite pretty, with sun kissed skin, soft blue hair in a braid and her brown eyes filled with a storm of emotions, and the clothing she wore clearly stated that she was a Civilian. But Kakashi knew better than to judge a Book by it's cover. Outer Beauty doesn't matter to him. You can be very beautiful, but if your heart isn't good, then that beauty is of no use. Alas, in this Ninja world, he has yet to find a person with untainted heart. He can count in his previous sensei, but he was Dead, hence it's no use to count him in. Besides, the Third Shinobi War and Obito's Death had hardened him.

So that's why, Kakashi may appreciate the view from a distance, but he was sure he wasn't transfixed by her Beauty because it didn't matter to him. What enchanted him more was what she spoke while she sat in front of the KIA stone.

Her voice was soft, but was filled with pain. The unshed tears glistening in her eyes said wonders too. "...I feel so bad Daddy, really. I was sent here even before Harry gave the final blow, and I had been goofing off since then. What a pathetic person I am. I never got the chance to pay my respects to Remus, Tonks, and even Fred's deaths. Looks like Harry's Potter Luck is shining Brightly over me, eh?" She chuckled, though it sounded too hollow.

To some extent, Kakashi could sympathise with the woman. He knew what it was like to lose your loved ones and couldn't mourn for their deaths. Being a Ninja, he had to hide his emotions and bury them deep, deep down inside of him. After all, according to Ninja rules, a Ninja mustn't show emotions. Not that he cared for Ninja rules, anyway. Not anymore.

She bit her lip as her eyes glazed and she said "I wonder how everyone is. Is Harry okay? Has he gotten over me? Does everyone think I'm dead? Do they miss me? And what about Teddy? I hope he doesn't miss his _'GodMomma'_ too much." a wry smiled made her way on her lips. "Though, I do wish if i could see them again. For one Last Time. Oh what I wouldn't give up to see my little brother and Godson once more, and George too. Merlin knows he'd be cursing me to just disappear like that, and didn't even say good-bye to him, unlike Fred."

Kakashi felt horrible to hear her pour her heart out, and mourn the Death of her loved ones in her own way. He felt like a Trash, listening to the woman as she spoke of her miseries, but now that he had started listening, he couldn't help but stay and listen to her. Because the woman reminded him so much of himself, and he wished to know how she will cope up with all this heartbreak. He wanted to. No, he just had to.

"I wonder how George is coping up, though. In less than twenty four hours, he lost his twin brother and best friend-slash-fellow-prankster. I hope he is fine. Look out for them, just like you look out for me. Will you, Daddy? I know you will." She nodded to herself, as if convincing herself. Then a sadistic gleam appeared in her eyes and she smiled teasingly "And if you don't, I'll find you even in the _deepest, darkest pits of hell_ and kick your ass for not looking after my _Babies_."

Kakashi snickered at her comment. So this was her way of coping. She never forgets the one she lost, but she's not afraid to make more bonds with others, and is ready to move on. That is a remarkable trait he has seen in so few people.

"And look Daddy, I even brought you your favourite flowers- sunflower." She said warmly as she placed the sunflower over the KIA stone, "And yeah, I'm so bribing you. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Daddy."

 _'_ _She is surely an interesting one.'_ Kakashi mused as he leaned against the tree, still hiding from the woman's view.

The woman then stood up and brushed dirt off her pants, and was about to turn around to go away, but she paused and whipped her head towards the tree where Kakashi was hiding and said "You can come out, you know. I'm done here."

Kakashi almost fell down head first at her revelation. How long did she know he was here? And how come she even knew he was here? He had masked his chakra perfectly such that even high level Jonins would have trouble sensing him, then how come she knew he had been hiding there? Was she really a civilian or something else?

Realising that there is no need to hide from her more, he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked towards the peculiar blue haired woman, only to find her smiling amusingly at him.

"How long did you know I was hiding here?" He asked her curiously, and slightly warily.

"Since the time you came here, Mr. Stalker." The woman said teasingly, making Kakashi's cheeks tinge red in embarrassment, though it was hidden under his mask.

"I-I wasn't stalking you." He said.

The woman hummed and said "Could've fooled me."

That made Kakashi blushed even brighter. _Oh Kami, this is embarrassing._ He got caught stalking – _er_ \- watching, by a civilian no less! Some ex-ANBU Captain he was.

A look of curiousness occurred in her eyes as she asked "So, came here to pay respects too, Gramps?"

Kakashi blached. Gramps? What the hell?! "Excuse me?!" He said in an offended tone. "I am not that old. I am just twenty-four."

She blinked in confusion and pointed at his gravity defying hair and said "You have white hair." She said, as if stating an obvious fact.

"It's _silver_!" he hissed, narrowing his only visible eye.

"No it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Well, whatever." She said with an eye roll. "I have better things to do than to have an argument with you, Grandpa." Saying this, she turned around and started walking away.

"I'm not that old!"Kakashi retorted, but she didn't even look back, and just held up her hand as Farewell.

He stared as she walked away, and soon disappeared from his sight. Only when she disappeared he remembered an important thing.

"Shit, i forgot to even ask her name!" He then sighed as he rubbed his temple in despair "Some Ninja i am."

* * *

Trixie's back was sore, and her legs felt like they had been through a torture. She had been decorating the little Apartment for about two hours now. For a Little Apartment, it sure as hell took a lot of time to decorate – _regardless of the fact that she had used an extendible charm to make the room a little larger than it seems, Gotta love Magic!_ \- and she was glad that she had already made some of the supper earlier today and placed them under the preserving charm – _because the fridge is a piece of crap and doesn't work properly at all_.

She smiled as she admired her Artwork. She had decorated the house with Balloons, ribbons and whatnot, and it was looking so darn better than earlier. Though she still had to repair some things in the Apartment, like that earlier mentioned Fridge and the oven and whatnot, she had almost repaired all the cracks in the wall, and even changed the colours of the wall from a Puke-green to light blue. And now she stood in the centre of the apartment, admiring her Artwork like a Proud Mommy, reminding her of a similar situation when she had decorated her Apartment in Diagon Alley with Fred and George and had admired her hard-work. _Ah some things just never changes_.

She jumped when a sound like that of a gun-shot rung around her apartment, making her snap her head around, and stare dumbfounded as a Black hole –literally- appeared in the middle of the apartment, a few feet away from her. A bright glow illuminated from it, and soon a bird with orange and red feathers flew out from it, and the Black-hole closed behind her. The bird was about 4' long, and stared at Trixie with beaded black eyes. And not to forget that the bird looked oh so familiar.

"You?!" Trixie exclaimed as she pointed her finger at the bird, at the same time, the bird snapped-

"You?!"

She didn't understand what the hell was _he_ doing here, but then she realised that Time had warned her about an Inter-Space being who would visit her. It was _him_? Trixie's _Potter Luck_ seems to get worse, and she wasn't even a true Potter!

 _Seriously, why can't Time ever give her a fair warning?! That's so not fair!_

Wait... did _he_ just _talked_?

"You can talk?!" Trixie shrieked, the concept of _him_ talking was strange for her.

The bird gave her an offended look, "Of course I can, brat. Just because I chose not to talk in front of you humans doesn't mean I can't talk. _Silly, little, idiot_ , humans."

She gave _him_ a death glare and said "For being that old coot's pet, you sure are a potty-mouth."

The bird rolled _his_ eyes heavenward and said "I can't believe I got stuck with you. I should have gone with my gut feeling and should have denied to be the Representative from my clan. Though I can't believe of all the people in this world, you have to be chosen as the Mistress of Time!" Then _he_ glanced at her and rolled _his_ eyes and said "... but then again, I shouldn't be surprised, after all, you and the Potter boy seems to have the worst luck."

She narrowed her eyes at _him_ and said "If you're here to insult me and my brother, then you can just go back from wherever you came from." She turned around and walked away from _him_ , only to pause when _he_ called out to her.

"Wait!"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at _him_. "What is it?!" she asked.

 _He_ sighed, feeling as if _he_ was too old for this shit. "I came here with an offer for you from my clan and two others."

"And what is it, Fawkes?" She asked in a mocking tone, as if she had much more important things to do than to listen to some offer by some Phoenix. Which she really did.

"We would like you to sign the summoning contract of the Phoenixes, dragons and Owls." _He_ dropped the bomb.

Cue a two minute silence.

"WHAT THE _BLOODY_ HELL?!"


	8. A New Era Of Marauders

Trixie couldn't believe her ears. She was being asked to sign summoning contracts of three most powerful magical species? And by Fawkes no less! What the hell is the world coming to- _An apocalypse?_

"...You're joking, right?" She asked timidly, as if afraid of his answer – _which she definitely was._

He gave her a hard look and said "Why would I, brat?"

"One, because you're that old coot's pet; two, you don't actually like me since that one time I had doused pink hair dye over you which turned your feathers pink for a month; three, you hate me; four, you-"

"Alright, I get the point!" He exclaimed, making her pause in her ranting as she listed out reasons for why she believed he was kidding her. He sighed and closed his eyes and muttered "but believe me, I am not joking. Why would I joke about something as crucial as this?"

She tapped her chin as she thought about what he said. It's true, though. Why would he lie about this? What motive could he have, other than make her look like an idiot and-

 _Wait, that's a pretty good motive._

She narrowed her eyes and said "I don't believe you even a little bit."

He rolled his eyes and muttered "As expected." Then he said "Don't believe me then, would you believe it if the Leaders of the Dragon, Phoenixes and Owls ask you the same thing?"

She blinked her eyes in surprise and said "I guess I will," and then her lips morphed into a sly smirk and she said "but you will have to gather them at one place at first, which in itself is an impossible task since if my memory serves correctly, then these species dislike each other and never interacts with each other."

But when the phoenix looked at her smugly with his black eyes, she frowned. It seems like he knew something she didn't.

"Miracles do happen once in a while." Fawkes said in a mysterious tone, reminding her of Dumbledore who always used to talk vaguely and mysteriously.

 _'_ _That old coot has definitely rubbed off him.'_ She thought in disdain and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion and tilted her head.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

She took a step back seeing the mischievous look in the red feathered bird's eyes, but before she could even think of running away, the Phoenix collided with her, head first, making her trip and fall head first as pain erupted from her chest where the stupid bird smacked into her. _'That's definitely gonna bruise.'_ She thought, but then her mind turned blank when she realised that a black hole opened just beneath her, and a scream erupted from her lips as she felt herself falling down in the endless abyss of darkness.

Cold air whipped around her, and a feeling of uneasiness crept into her bones. She felt terrified of what was to come. Her blue hair blew around her, and her brown eyes darted everywhere in terror. Flailing her arms like a chicken, she gasped for air as she felt herself having a panic attack. But as soon as it all started, it was over as another black hole appeared beneath her – _not that she could see it, but she could definitely feel the warm air coming from it and soothing her back and also the noises that seems to be increasing_ \- and she finally found herself sitting in the midst of a huge crowd of animals, who stared at her in shock and disbelief.

A second later she realised that she was still screaming like a moron, so she shut her mouth and gaped at the animals around her, most of whom were even bigger than her height, staring at her in amusement. She must be a sight to see, with her blue hair looking like a bird's nest, her face as pale as a ghost, her brown eyes wide and darting around in terror, and a smug looking Phoenix sitting over her chest – _and Damn it! He was even heavier than Crabbe and Goyle! What the hell does he eat?!_

Definitely a funny sight to see.

Fawkes flapped his wings and flew a few feet away, and then turned to her. "Surprise!" He said dryly.

That was when she found her voice, and did what she does the best.

"FAWKES!" She screamed, making the animals present there winced and the glass ceiling above their heads cracked with the intensity of the scream.

* * *

Chouza Akhimichi had never seen his son so much excited about something, not even when he had been joining the Academy at the age of six. So, seeing his son so happy and excited about a birthday party made him smile softly at the young boy's enthusiasm, even though it happens to be a birthday Party of the Jinchurikki of the nine tailed fox - _And the fact that he'd somehow gotten a 'sister' from out of nowhere was quite shocking too._

He had all the reasons to be wary of this stranger, because honestly, he knew nothing about this _'Theo-nee chan'_ , and also the fact that she seems to have his child wrapped around her fingers in just one brief meeting was kinda concerning... but the look of pure trust and joy on Chouji's face was definitely worth it. He didn't have heart to say no to his son when he was practically glowing with excitement.

And, he should trust Chouji's judgement. He's going to be a Gennin in less than six months, he needs to trust his instincts on who is a threat, and who is not.

Besides, Chouza had to admit though, the Invitation Card was really something. It definitely was something what _Kushina_ might pull off. He hadn't been close to her, but hell, everyone in the village knew her to be an ultimate prankster.

If this woman is truly Naruto's sister, then she might be _Kushina_ 's legacy.

* * *

 _Ingenius._

That is what Shikaku Nara first thought as soon as he pulled out the invitation card. He wouldn't have ever expected that _thing_ to come out of invitation card. Shikaku could appreciate a good prank when he see one, and it was definitely the funniest – _yet terrifying_ \- prank he had ever seen - _or heard of_. What kind of Jutsu did that woman use to ensure that _that_ trick she pulled would be successful? Seeing the magnitude that that _thing_ affected, he had decided that only someone with obviously a sharp mind and strong chakra could pull that off. And if this woman - _who claims to be Naruto Uzumaki's sister-_ can do it with ease, then he needed to be wary of her.

Shikaku looked down at his son Shikamaru, who was sitting in front of the shogi board, contemplating his next move. It wasn't visible, but Shikamaru's shoulders were slightly tensed. He may not show it, but deep down he really wanted to go to this Birthday Party. Shikaku wondered what had the woman done to make his son so excited about this party. Now he'd feel really bad if he denied Shikamaru to go to Naruto's Birthday Party.

 _What a Drag._ He really didn't like dealing with troublesome situations.

"Dad?"

Shikaku blinked, and watched as his son moved a shogi piece forward. Shikaku analysed it. It was a risky move. What would Shikamaru get from moving that piece? He was already surrounded, what could he gain from sending his own pawn right into the trap? "So, what have you decided? Can I go or not?"

Shikakau sighed and said "...Troublesome."He guess he could let his son go to the party. After all, wasn't it a saying that ' _Keep your friends close, your enemies closer'_? If that woman seems to be an enemy to the village, then it'd be best to give her a false sense of security for some time and then corner her.

"Shikaku, I swear, if you don't let Shikamaru go to this Party, I will make you pay dearly for it." Yoshino's threatened from the kitchen, making both Shikaku and Shikamaru shiver in terror. She had obviously noticed how much their son wanted to go to this party, and was willing to gamble with it.

Shikaku sighed. _Looks like he had no choice after all_. "Alright, I guess you can go."

Shikamaru's shoulders relaxed, and a small smile made it's way on his lips.

Shikaku moved a pawn and replaced it with a shogi piece Shikamaru had placed previously, and said with a smirk "You lose."

"Wah? No fair!" Shikamaru whined as he grumbled at his five hundred twenty fifth failure up until now. He wondered when the time will come when he'd win from his Dad.

 _Probably never._

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka was barking out with laughter as soon as she calmed her racing heart after the _thing_ was destroyed. That definitely was one hell of a prank! She had never imagined when a day would come when she'd be pranked by a civilian, with an invitation card no less! _Goodness, that was definitely awesome!_

Her partner dog who had dark blue fur with an eye patch over his right eye, and was about the size of a normal wolf, panted slightly in terror, as he still seemed to be in some kind o shock. He grumbled under his breath. "When I find the woman who pulled off this stunt, I'll definitely tear her to pieces."

Tsume laughed and patted Kuromaru's head and said "Come on Kuromaru, be a sport. I definitely liked the Prank, even though it almost had given me a heart attack!"

"Um, Mom?" Kiba asked in a low voice, as if afraid of her reply. Tsume turned towards her son, who had just walked into the room. "I can go, right?" He asked in a small voice. Even Akamaru – _Kiba's little pup-_ looked at her hopefully, wagging his tail.

 _Well, someone looks excited._

"Definitely!" Tsume grinned, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "And also ask that woman if she'd like to have tea with me this weekend. I'd definitely love to hang out with her for some time."

Kiba, Akamaru and Kuromaru scooted away from Tsume as a creepy aura surrounded her and she cackled like a sadistic woman.

"...alright." Kiba said as he sweat dropped, feeling weird out at his Mom's actions.

* * *

It was true that Shibi Aburame didn't like pranks. Especially when someone pulls it on him. But this one was different, because even though he had been quite shocked and terrified of that invitation card when it exploded, he also felt his parasitic insects acting weird. Usually, they get angry when someone pulled a Prank on him, or hurt his family and friends. But right now, they were acting very strange. As soon as that thing exploded, some amount of chakra released from it, which made his parasitic insects buzz with _excitement_.

 _Very strange indeed._

This new chakra was quite soothing in nature, almost opposite to a Bijju's Chakra. It had an ancient tint to it, and had quite a wondrous effects on his parasites. Such kind of chakra is almost impossible to have. He knew no one who had such kind of chakra.

 _Then how come this woman has this type of chakra?_

Shibi turned to look at his son, who was sitting silently in the backyard Garden of the Aburame clan, setting his parasitic insects loose for a while. He wanted to know everything about this mysterious woman, especially about her chakra. Her chakra gives off the vibes that concluded that the woman was quite trustworthy and loyal, and seemed powerful enough. He had no doubt that she'd not harm his child.

"Shino," Shibi called out to his son, who tilted his head, inclining that he had heard him, "You have my permission."

Shibi turned around and walked towards his home, sensing his son's insects buzz with joy, which made a faint smile appear on his face.

* * *

Hinata really wanted to go to the birthday party. She liked Theo-nee chan a lot. She didn't chastise her for stuttering and even showed her a beautiful Jutsu that turned a non living kunai into a beautiful white dove! She was so confidant and always talked sweetly with her. Theo-nee chan was really nice.

And the fact that she was Naruto's sister made her all the better. She had seen that these days Naruto seems much happier than he ever did before. She made him glow with happiness, and for that Hinata was glad. She had always liked Naruto and had watched him practice harder and harder each day. He really inspired her. Everyone shunned him out and treated him like dirt, but he didn't let it get to him – _and even if it did, then he didn't show it_ \- and always thrived for being better. He was just amazing.

And that's why she didn't want to lose this chance to be so near to him. She was lucky that Theo-nee chan had asked her to come at Naruto's Birthday Party.

 _Now only if her Father agrees with her..._

* * *

"F-Father," Hinata stuttered as she bowed to her father, and the Head of the Hyuuga clan – Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi turned towards his daughter and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, Hinata?"Hiashi asked in a cool tone, his face was an expressionless mask –like always.

Hinata tried to look up into her father's eyes, but fear gripped her heart and she quickly looked down. Her father scared her. All she wanted to do was run away. But she couldn't, since her legs had decided to turn into jelly at the very moment. Also, she had to get his permission somehow to go to that Party. She can't let such a golden opportunity of spending time with Naruto, to slide from her hands.

She poked her fingers and gulped in fear and said "I-I-"Her voice box stopped working after that.

Hiashi looked at his daughter in disappointment, making Hinata feel worse. She started trembling, and was about to run away, and gripped the envelope in her hand tightly. Suddenly, a soothing wave washed over her chakra network making her calm down. She looked down at the blue envelope in her hand, which was now emitting slight chakra, and a symbol of a silver fox formed over it. She was surprised at first, but then she smiled as she remembered a similar silver fox locket dangling from Naruto's neck today. He had said that it was a gift from Theo-nee chan, and it represented her Marydor _\- something_ \- form.

Hinata smiled as the silver fox gave her a wink with it's purple eyes, and then disappeared. Theo-nee chan had really strange Jutsus, but they are definitely something.

With a newfound confidence, Hinata took a deep breath as she slidthe envelope towards her father and said with a stutter "F-Father, I-I-I was a-asked to ask for y-your p-permission to go to N-N-Naruto's birthday party."

Hiashi blinked in confusion. Naruto? That Jinchurrikki? He was holding a birthday party?

"No Hinata, you're not allowed to go there. Besides, don't you have to train?" Hiashi asked in a stern tone.

Hinata glanced up sharply. "B-b-but F-Father-!"

Hiashi raised his brow in surprise. It was the first time that Hinata had ever argued with him. He thought that she was a weak-willed child, but looks like she did have some guts. Hiashi stood up and said "No Hinata, I can't allow you slack to slack off. Besides, you know what day is today. I don't think it'd be wise to attend a party today of all days."

Of course she knew what was today. It was 10th October, the day when the nine Tailed Fox rampaged in konoha and killed many lives, and the Fourth Hokage had restrained the demon, losing his own life in process.

Hinata bit her lip in disappointment. She had really wanted to go to naruto's Birthday party. Knowing her father, he won't let her go. She glanced down at the blue envelope theo-nee chan had given her and tried a last time. "A-At Least a-Accept the I-Invitation Card, father. Theo-nee chan had asked to give it to you."

"Theo-nee chan?" Hiashi questioned.

"N-Naruto's s-sister." She said and her face turned red as she stuttered Naruto's name.

Hiashi's eyes widened in shock. Since when did that Jinchurikki have a sister? And if he did, why didn't the Hokage inform at least the Clan Leaders about it?

He glanced down at the blue envelope, and activated his _Byakugan_. What if it was a trap? Or a means to harm him? He detected a small amount of chakra over the envelope, and nothing else, though the chakra wrapping the envelope was Golden. He got more confused by the minute.

After having a staring contact with the envelope for about ten minutes, he decided that except a trail of chakra, there isn't any kind of trap over the envelope. Sighing, he deactivated the _Byakugan_ and held out his hand to grab the envelope.

As soon as he touched the envelope, the envelope exploded –literally. Hinata shrieked as the room lighted up with so many sparkling orbs of colourful lights, which kept exploding. The blue envelope turned into a howler – an envelope with two gaping holes as eyes and a mouth, and it spoke-

 _"_ _Dear Parents,_

 _I'd like to invite your Ward to my little Brother's Birthday party at 6'o clock over his Apartment. I'd be glad if you give your permission to your child for attending this party. I promise I'll make sure they'll stay safe and sound, and enjoy the Party. I will be grateful if you give your child permission to celebrate Naruto's Birthday._

 _Oh, and by the way, I hope you aren't spooked up with his howler. I just don't like doing everything the old-traditional- way, so I always pull some tricks to make something more interesting. I hope I haven't offended you._

 _With sincere regards,_

 _Theodora Elizabeth Riddle."_

The envelope then exploded into a swarm of fireflies, who surrounded Hinata for a moment, and then disappeared.

By the time Hiashi's heart had stopped thudding against his chest in a dangerous manner, he was shocked beyond belief. He was curious, and so damn pissed off. How can a nobody-like-her pull of a stunt like that on him? He was a Hyuuga!

How did she even do that anyways? What kind of Jutsu makes things explode like that? And what was with that golden Chakra?

"Hinata, you are allowed to go to Naruto Uzumaki's Birthday celebration." Hiashi said.

Hinata blinked her eyes as she registered what just happened. There were sparkling explosions, talking envelope, and exploding fireflies... Oh yeah, Theo-nee chan's Jutsus are definitely the coolest thing in this world. And the best part? She got permission to go to Naruto's Birthday party!

"T-Thank you, Father!" Hinata beamed at Hiashi. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Also, you will take Neji with you, for your own protection."

That statement sent her spirits crashing down back to earth. Ah, of course, leave it to her father to dampen her High Spirits in a span of five seconds.

 _Damn it..._

* * *

Trixie hated Fawkes. The bastard Phoenix had the nerve to joke around after he tripped her into a Black hole and brought her God knows where, almost giving her a Heart attack! And not to forget that he had made a fool of her in front of others –regardless of the fact that these others happens to be animals, who may or may not be able to talk! How dare he? Only Trixie had the copyright to make a fool of others, not the other way round! He will definitely pay for that!

Gripping the stupid Bid's throat tightly, she screamed "YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL DYE YOUR FEATHERS PINK AGAIN AND THEN PLUCK THEM OFF ONE BY ONE!"

Cue winces by other birds as they scooted away from her.

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR FEATHERS REMAINS PINK FOR ETERNITY, EVEN WHEN YOU ARE BORN AGAIN AFTER DYING IN ASHES! I WILL TIE A ROPE AROUND YOUR NECK AND-"

"Are you done with your threats?" a female voice said dryly. _Why did it sound so familiar?_

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Eyes blazing with anger, Trixie snapped her head around, only to gape in shock. Of course there were many dragons, phoenixes and owls of different colors and sizes in the room, but there were three who sat in the middle, over three Golden thrones. There was a Giant phoenix, about ten times larger than her, who wore round spectacles and had a white beard under his beak and a wooden staff – _giving off Dumbledore's impression_. If the Phoenix was ten times larger than her, then the dragon was about fifty times larger, and had reddish scales and piercing black eyes, filled with recognition and amusement. Last but not the least, there was a Giant Owl about the same size as the phoenix, who had intelligent golden eyes and fur as white as snow.

"Hedwig?" Her throat constricted as she saw the White Owl in all it's glory, and stumbled back in shock. Then her eyes landed over the giant dragon near Hedwig, who also seemed quite familiar. _Those eyes..._

She tripped down over the floor, loosening her grip over Fawkes's neck, who took the opportunity to run. Not that it mattered anyways. Trixie was way to deep in her memories, remembering a little baby dragon Hagrid had hatched in her third year, and how she had skipped so many classes for just visiting the baby dragon, and cooing at how cute it was – _even though he literally set her on fire over numerous occasions_. She had been heartbroken when Hagrid told her that Norbert was being sent to Romania.

"Norbert?" She said with a whimper, with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Glad to see you again, little lady." Norbert said with a gentle look.

She blinked in surprise, as her mind registered something.

"Wait you can talk? Since when?"

* * *

Her mind was going to explode with the overload of information, she was sure of it. Since the time she had died, she was getting more shocking news each passing moment. She didn't know dying was such a hassle. If she had known before, then she'd never have jumped in to die –okay, scratch that, she'd do it again in a heartbeat if it is to protect Harry... or Naruto. By the time she got back to Naruto's apartment, her mind was whirling with thoughts. The meeting with the Summons got quite interesting. Those guys sure as hell bickered a lot.

Dragons were quite territorial of their summoner, the Phoenixes were smart, but didn't have patience to get on with dragons' big fat egos, and the owls were just simply content to share a summoner with any clans. It had simply been a tug of war between the three of them about who will get Trixie as a summoner, and in the end Trixie got tired of her limbs being assaulted beyond their stretching limit, and hexed the three of them into oblivion. _Damn Beasts, fighting over her as if she was a rag doll!_

In the end they _finally_ came to a compromise, and allowed Trixie to sign the three contracts, with some conditions of each of their own.

Needless to say, Trixie was exhausted beyond belief, but she had a Party to play host in. _Damn Potter Luck._ Harry has definitely rubbed off on her quite a bit.

The doorbell rang, and she got up from the floor, where she had sprawled over, and walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh, hey everyone." She said tiredly as she gestured them to come in.

"Uh, nee chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he took in Trixie's disheveled state.

"Yeah, i am fine. Why did you ask?" She asked curiously.

"You look like you had been stamped over by a herd of animals or something." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Not far from truth." She muttered under her breath and then plastered a smile for the seven kids plus the dog. She was glad to see that their parents had given them permission to come to the Party. She was worried that they might not come, since not many people liked Naruto very much because of his - _erm_ \- tenant. She didn't know much about the fox with nine tails, or why he had been sealed inside Naruto, but it didn't need rocket science to understand that the Nine tailed ox was the reason why Naruto is hated by almost everyone. She patted Naruto's head and was about to ask them to come in, but then her eyes fell on someone who wasn't invited, but was still present with the children. "Eh? Neji? What are you doing here?"

"You know him, nee chan?" Naruto asked as he shot Neji a look. She raised her brow at his behavior. Seems like Naruto and Neji had an argument or something. Knowing Naruto, he might have started ranting about something, and since the freaky- eyed boy was a jerk, he might have offended Naruto and they might have gotten into an argument.

Trixie smiled and said "Yeah, I went out on a date with his Sensei."

Neji tried his best not to blush as the other seven kids spluttered at her reply. "You WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sheesh, no need to be so loud." Trixie shrugged and said "I was hungry and Gai was willing to buy me an ice-cream. It's not like I like him or something." Liking that man with such bushy brows and green Spandex? She shuddered at the thought. Like in hell that'd happen. She shook her head and turned to Neji and said "You didn't answer my question, Neji."

Neji gave her an impassive look and said "Lord Hiashi wished me to look over Lady Hinata while she attends your Party."

Hinata blushed and bowed down to Trixie and said "I-I hope you d-don't m-mind, T-Theo-nee chan."

Trixie gushed internally at how cute Hinata was, and tried her best not to squeal at her extreme cuteness. "I don't mind at all, Hinata." She said with a soft smile, making the girl sigh in relief. She was actually surprised that her father didn't send more guards with her. She was, after all, a stranger among everyone, and Ninjas were anything like Wizards, then they were bound to be highly paranoid. Either Hinata's father was really stupid, or he was quite confident on Neji's abilities. She had less doubt that it was latter.

"Oh well, the more the merrier. Come on, in everyone!" Trixie said in a cheery tone.

The seven kids – _minus Neji, because the brat literally took the term 'antisocial' to a whole new level_ \- shared a look, but then shrugged and walked in. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Hinnata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and his dog Akamaru stared wide eyes at the decorations around the small apartment. Even Neji's freaky white eyes widened a bit. Ribbons and Balloons hung over the walls, and there were small colourful orbs of light that floated around the room. The room sure did look bigger than it actually was.

"This is my Apartment?" Naruto muttered in awe as he gazed around the room. Was this the same Apartment that had cracked walls, faded paint and creepy cobwebs that could shame even a haunted house?

"Yup." Trixie said with a grin, loving the awed looks that were on the children's faces.

"It sure is bigger that what it looks from outside." Shikamaru observed, and the others couldn't help but glad.

Trixie scowled as she remembered the true size of this Apartment, which frankly, wasn't much. Even camping tents are of a bigger size then Naruto's run-down apartment. "Yeah," she muttered absently, while inwardly she was seething with cold fury at how much badly Naruto is treated in this Village.

She took deep breaths to calm herself down. It wouldn't do her good to get angry right now. There will be a time and place for that cold fur to be instigated over the ones responsible for Naruto's suffering.

She will definitely make them pay for every wrong thing they did against Naruto.

"Let's get this Party Started!" She said in a merry tone, and the children couldn't help but cheer.

Well, everyone except Neji and Sasuke, because everyone knows that they are jerks. Oh and Shikamaru was being too lazy to cheer, while Shino was being his silent self.

 _Kids these days are sure weird._

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's play a game, shall we?" Trixie asked with a bright smile as she glanced down at the kids sprawled out over the Apartment floor, eating the chocolate cake with eagerness. Everyone perked up at her suggestion.

"What game?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba" –the little white puppy barked at her- "Oh, and you too, Akamaru, you all will be on one team, and I will be on the other. Neji will be the judge. The goal is simple- the one who pulls the most awesome prank will win." Trixie said with a sly look.

"...That's so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Sasuke scoffed and said "Pranks? Only good-for-nothing people do stuff like that."

Trixie gave him a look and said "Take it as a training exercise, Bird Brain. Pulling pranks is not a walk in the Park. It takes detailed planning, strategising, information about your targets and your stealth to pull off a Prank, and last time I checked, all these are the qualities of a good ninja. I am surprised you didn't know that, after all you are all ninjas-in-training." Neji snorted, "Yeah, yeah, except Mr. Grumpy here, who is already a Gennin."

Ssauke contemplated her response. If Pranking helps him in training, then he wouldn't mind doing it. Besides, one prank wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

Seeing Sasuke's submissive expression, she grinned and said "so, any questions?"

"There's seven of us and one of you." Chouji pointed out.

"Yeah, you wouldn't win against us. It'd be one against seven." Kiba said with a feral grin.

Trixie smirked sadistically, making the hair on the back of the eight children stand up in fear. She said "We'll see about that. I wasn't called the Pranking Queen of Hogwarts for nothing."

Neji sighed when he saw a determined look settle over the seven Academy students face. There's no going back now.

"Alright," He said as he stood up, "Ready? Set, Go!"

* * *

The children definitely gave her a tough challenge. They had painted the whole Hokage tower Orange – _definitely Naruto's idea_ -, and made dyed the ANBU's animal masks Orange too. That was one hell off a prank those kids had managed to pull.

But she still won the Challenge. The Night sky was filled with exploding orbs f light, and there was a silvery stag, a dog, a wolf and a fox roaming around the streets of Konoha for the whole night. It was such a beautiful sight to see that every citizen of Konoha- both civilians and Ninjas- were awake all night to see such a beautiful display of lights over the sky.

Trixie might have won the challenge, but the Academy Students were determined to outdo her someday with their pranks.

Unknowingly, Trixie had started up a chain of events that had never happened before in Konoha. That Night marked the start of a New era in Konoha.

 _The Era of the Marauders._

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems out of sorts. I was confused over how to end this one. Oh, by the way, I wanted to warn you that I've decided that I won't go all the way along with the Cannon, I will definitely add spoilers.**

 **So, from the next chapter starts the Plot-line of** ** _Naruto_** **! Watch out for it!**

 **And please, please attend the Poll, everyone! I really want to know whom to pair Trixie up with!**


	9. Pranksters Become Gennins, Finally!

_A Few Months Later..._

"A Bucket of Glitter paints?" Naruto asked with a frown as he glanced down at the paper in his hands.

"Check." Sasuke said, and Naruto ticked it on his notepad.

"Paint brushes?"

"Check." Kiba grinned, and Akamaru wagged his tail as he held paint brushes in his mouth.

"lots and lots of Ninja wire?"

"C-Check." Hinnata stuttered.

"Sparkling crackers?"

"Check," Chouji said as he grinned and held up a brown packet.

"Distracting Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked, and everyone tensed at that last one.

"Shikamaru and Shino are on it." Sasuke said.

"Good." Naruto said as a feral grin appeared over his lips. "Marauders, let's get started, Shall we?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The Hokage Monument was glittering with paint, that changed colour in every five minutes or so. There was graffiti all over the faces of the four Hokages, and there were traps laid around the monument for anyone who tries to go to clean that up. This will ensure that the Hokage monument will remain like this till either one of the seven Marauders undo the Traps.

Naruto laughed as he ran around the streets of Konoha, along with Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Behind them were five Chunnins who were after them. Naruto shared a look with the others, who nodded when they saw that the road was splitting into three just by the next turn.

"Split up!" Naruto ordered, and the six of them split up. Kiba and Akamaru turned to the right, and Hinata and Chouji turned to left, while Naruto and Sasuke kept running forward. After running around for a while, Naruto and Sasuke also split up. He was almost there at the safe zone.

"Naruto! Come back here!"

"You crossed the line this time, Naruto!"

Ah of course, who could forget the two Chunnins that were trying to catch him right now. _Losers, that is what they are_. Theo-nee chan's lessons on stealth and those cool Jutsus she taught will finally pay off.

He snickered as he dodged another attempt to catch him and said "Give it up! You're just mad because you never did what we do." He turned around and stuck out his tongue to them and said "Losers! Wannabes! You can never catch me!"

One of the Chunnins growled. "Naruto, you-"

With another chuckle, he chanted _"Confundus!"_ and a wave of confusion fell over the two ninjas as they were confused. _What they had been doing, anyways?_

The two Ninjas kept running, while Naruto hid himself behind a camouflaged cloth near the wooden fall of the street. Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head and said "That was too easy! Nee chan's Jutsu always work!"

"Oh Yeah Naruto!" Iruka Sensei snapped at Naruto, who jumped two feet in the air, and fell down on his butt over the hard ground.

"Where did you come from, Iruka Sensei?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stood up and rubbed his poor butt. _Damn Shikamaru and Shino! They were supposed to keep him busy till he reaches the safe zone!_

Iruka Umino was a young chunnin of about twenty years of age, with dark skin, dark hair in a pony tail, and dark eyes, wearing a formal navy blue pants and shirt with a Chunnin vest over the top. A distinguished scar over his nose made him look much younger. Iruka pointed his finger at Naruto and said "Oh yeah, and what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Class."

"I- Uh," Naruto scratched the back of his neck and he came up with a lie "I was just coming to the class?"

"Yeah right!" Iruka Sensei said as he tied up Naruto with a rope and dragged him to the class, all the while Naruto tried to come up with a spell that could release him from the bounds.

 _No such luck._

* * *

Naruto pouted as Iruka-Sensei lectured him for his reckless behaviour, while his friends were sitting over their seats, laughing at his bad luck. _Some friends they are._

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING NARUTO!" Iruka Sensei yelled at him, which made his scowl deepened.

Naruto looked up at Iruka- sensei and raised his brow and said "You were saying?"

A vein twitched over Iruka's head and he glared at Naruto. Then he announced to the class "Since you messed up again, Naruto, Everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!"

The Academy students groaned at their bad luck.

* * *

Since Iruka got a nose bleed because of Naruto's sexy Jutsu which he performed during the class, the class was allowed to go early for lunch. Naruto and his friends- Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata sat under a big tree in front of the Academy, sharing their lunch boxes.

"I hate you guys." Naruto said with a pout.

Hinata turned red and said "Y-You don't m-mean that, right N-Naruto?"

"Of course he doesn't Hinata." Kiba said with a grin, and Akamaru barked happily ad wagged his tail.

"Damn straight, I do." Naruto grumbled under his breath. Then he turned to Shikamaru and Shino, the former of whom was lying down under the shade of the tree, watching clouds, while the latter leaned against the tree and let out is Parasitic Insects for a while. "Shikamaru, Shino, Weren't you two to supposed to distract Iruka-Sensei till all of us reached back to classroom?"

Shino spoke up "It's not our fault."

Shikamaru shrugged lazily and said "Yeah, you were taking too much of our sweet time. Besides, I had told you that that distraction will work only for a maximum of half hour."

Sasuke smirked and said "Don't blame them, idiot. Accept it, you're the one who still has to learn being more stealthy. You always get caught, idiot."

Naruto growled and snapped his head towards Sasuke "What did you say, bastard?"

Sasuke's smirk widened "Idiot."

"You-"

"Naruto!" Iruka Sensei said as he walked towards the group and gave a stern look to Naruto. "You are going to come with me to clean up all the mess you did at the Hokage Mountain. You're not going home until you cleaned up every single drop of paint!"

"Wha-? That's not fair, Iruka Sensei! Hey, hey! Stop Dragging me Damn it and just listen to me for once!" Naruto complained as Iruka dragged him along with him by the collar of his jumpsuit, all the while the others snickered, well everyone except Hinata, who blushed red again.

"Don't worry Naruto! We'll eat your share of Lunch today when Theo-nee chan shows up with the Lunch Boxes!" Chouji called out to Naruto, while the others tried their best not to laugh out loud at the declaration.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

By the time Naruto was finished up cleaning the Hokage tower, all the while grumbling about how sadistic his fellow friends were being day by day, Trixie looked around the streets of Konoha, worried about Naruto's well being. And since everyone knew that a worried Trixie was quite unpleasant to deal with, the rest of the Marauders told her that she'd find Naruto at the Hokage Mountain with Iruka Sensei, cleaning up the Hokage Mountain. So, naturally, Trixie was pissed about the fact that her poor brother had to clean up the mess – _even though he was the one who created it._

"IRUKA!"

Iruka winced when he heard that shout, and felt a shiver of terror run down his spine. _Looks like the she-devil was up on a war path, again._ This would be the twentieth time he was going to get a lecture from her this month, and the month hasn't even ended yet.

Beads of sweat rolled down Iruka's back as he turned around, only to see the she-devil storming towards him with the other devious kids in tow, who were definitely snickering at his expense – _Brats._

Sasuke walked towards the edge of the Fourth Hokage's hair on the Hokage Mountain and glanced down and called out to Naruto, who was dangling down by the means of some make shift ramp, scratching off the magical glitters, and the ever-changing colourful paint "hey idiot, get up. Theo-nee chan is going to chew out Iruka sensei."

"You wouldn't want to miss that, Naruto!" Kiba called out to Naruto.

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed with a beaming smile and quickly climbed up the Mountain with the help of a rope.

Trixie, for her part, was doing quite well ignoring the kids and glaring daggers at Iruka, who was sweating heavily, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Iruka, why are you always making him do such things?! You could've asked for a Gennin team for cleaning up this mess. My brother is not your slave to do everything you say. He's your student, for crying out loud! Start treating him like one!" She snarled at Iruka, who gulped in fear and took a step back, while the seven kids plus the dog snickered in the background.

Trixie said with seething anger "He even missed out on Lunch today! How can you be so calm when he missed out on Lunch? Being a Ninja yourself, you do know that Lunch is the most important meal of the day."

"I-I thought that B-Breakfast was the m-most i-i-important meal of the d-day." Hinata piped up.

Trixie plastered a sweet smile on her face as she turned to Hinata and said in a dismissive way "It's the same thing, sweetie."

Then her gentle look morphed into one of cold fury as she turned towards Iruka and grabbed his collar and threatened "My little brother must've been starved with hunger all the afternoon, and all this time you were adamant to make him clean up this stupid Mountain – _which, by the way, even a Gennin team could do too_. I swear Iruka, if you punish my pups one more time, I will _castrate_ you."

Iruka paled at that threat, while the seven kids snickered. Even Shino couldn't resist a smile. To calm down the devil, Iruka came up with a peace Offering "Uh, maybe if all this stuff is cleaned up, I'll take him out for Ramen?"

"RAMEN! YAY, RAMEN! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT? IRUKA-SENSEI IS TAKING US OUT ALL FOR RAMEN!" Naruto cheered.

"What? No Naruto, I meant I will take only you-"

"Yeah! You're awesome, Sensei!"

"No, Choji-"

"Really Iruka Sensei, didn't know you were such a softie from inside."

"Shikamaru, I didn't mean-"

"T-Thank you, Iruka S-Sensei. Y-You are very generous."

"Hinata, please hear me out-"

"Hn, I guess I won't mind some Ramen, after all."

"No Sasuke, I-"

"You hear that, Akamaru? We're going out for Ramen! Iruka- sensei's treat!"

"Woof!"

"Kiba! Akamaru! Will you just-"

"Iruka Sensei, you really have a heart of gold."

"Shino, please-"

"YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

"Well then, since it's established that Iruka is taking us all out for Ramen, let's get this mess cleaned up so as we can go as soon as possible." Trixie said with a grin.

"YEAH!" the kids cheered.

With a wave of her hand, all the paint over the Hokage mountain was cleaned up in less than a minute.

"Yay Ramen! Here we come!" Naruto exclaimed.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, Iruka's Wallet had broken such that he didn't even have a single penny left.

* * *

 _Graduation Exam Day..._

"What if I don't pass this time, Theo-nee chan? What if I fail in the written test? Or what if I mess up during the Jutsu tests somehow or what if my clone is pathetic, or is-"

"Naruto!" Trixie snapped at Naruto, who was hyperventilating. It was the day for Naruto's Gennin test, and he was afraid that he'd fail again for the third time, and worse- he won't be with his friends who were definitely all going to pass. The six months she had been with Naruto had done wonders for him. The boy was happy, and he even had friends now. _Good friends._ And now he was worried that if he failed, then he might lose them.

Trixie sighed in exasperation as she ruffled Naruto's hair, making the blonde boy snap out of his mental ranting about how surely he was gonna fail again. "Hero, if they turn their back on you, then they're not your real friends."

Naruto glanced up at his not-by-blood sister who was giving him a reassuring smile. He tackled her into a hug, and mumbled something incoherently, which Trixie could not understand.

But she understood one thing perfectly, that Naruto was glad that she was there for him. And so was she.

 _After all, Naruto was her reason for existence in this world._

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing, staring at the children who showed around their leaf headband excitedly to their parents and family members. He was so sad and irritated at himself. He had tried his best, but he still did not pass even the third time. And all his friends had passed- Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Choji and even Shikamaru! He so wanted to pass with them, so they can all start their new career together. _Why didn't Iruka Sensei let him pass?_ He had tried his best to form a clone, but that stupid thing just doesn't want to work! _Ugh! Seriously, what the hell is the problem of that stupid clone?_ Why can't it just form right? He was so ashamed of himself. He had failed the third time.

What will his friends say? Will they mock him? Make fun of him? Sneer at him? _And what about Theo-nee chan?_ He bet she'll be so disappointed. He had wanted to pass so badly, if only to see Theo-nee chan pat his head proudly. But it looks like he was nothing but a disappointment and a burden to her. He was really good for nothing.

And to the top of that, these stupid people just never stop talking bad about him.

"There, you see him?"

"It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."

"Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine what'd happen if he became a Ninja. I mean he's the boy-"

"Ssh, we're not allowed to talk about that."

He just turned his head away from those two women who were giving him cold and hateful looks. He hated how everyone treated him like that. If Theo-nee chan hasn't popped into his life, he might have gone berserk and broken down a long time ago.

Naruto jumped, startled, as Mizuki Sensei –a man with light green hair and cold brown eyes- appeared next to him.

"Mizuki- Sensei?" he asked, confused. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Naruto, let's have a talk." He said.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys see Naruto?"Chouji asked as five out of the six Marauders met after ditching their parents for some time.

"I heard he failed the exam, again." Kiba said sadly, and Akamaru whined in despair.

Sasuke scoffed and said "the idiot deserves it."

"Y-You s-shouldn't s-s-say such m-mean things, S-Sasuke." Hinata squeaked out.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"I last saw him about half an hour ago, with Mizuki Sensei." Shino said.

The five of them shared a look. It wasn't exactly a secret that many of the teachers in the Academy, excluding Iruka sensei, hated Naruto for god knows what. And even Mizuki was one of them. _So what does Mizuki want with Naruto?_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and said "Something is fishy here."

"H-He isn't i-in a t-trouble, I-Is he?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sasuke shrugged and said "He can take care of himself."

"Yeah but, what are we going to tell Theo-nee chan? She's gonna be so angry." Kiba said dreadfully.

A shiver of dread ran down everyone's spine. They knew how much Theo-nee chan doted on Naruto. If anything happened to him, then there will be hell to pay. They bet even the Shinigami won't stand in Theo-nee chan's path when she's on a rampage – _she was just that scary._

"We should go and look around for Naruto. Everyone in favour of this motion raise their hand." Shino said. Everyone raised their hands at once.

Sasuke snorted and said "If it keeps Theo-nee chan from murdering me, then sure, I will look around for that idiot."

Shikamaru sighed lazily and said "How troublesome. Now my precious nap time is going to be wasted."

"Well anything is better than facing Theo-nee chan's wrath." Kiba said with a shrug.

"I-I a-agree." Hinata said with a nod.

* * *

With the help of Hinata's Byakugan, finding Naruto was a piece of cake. But they weren't expecting to find him outside the Hokage tower, spying over the building, hiding behind a tall tree – _and doing a very poor job at it._

The six of them – _plus the dog_ \- deadpanned when they saw Naruto hiding under a very poor camouflage, and then walked towards him. Shikamaru patted his shoulder and whispered "Psst Naruto."

Naruto shrieked and jumped in surprise. He turned around and gaped at his friends. "What are you guys doing here? And how did you find me? I had hid myself so well!"

"You call that hiding, idiot?" Sasuke said as he face palmed.

Naruto snarled, "What did you say, you bastard!"

Kiba bonked Naruto's head with his face, making him cry out in pain "Just tell us what the hell are you doing here, spying over the Hokage tower? What are you up to, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed when he saw the expected stares of his friends. "Er, you guys know that I didn't pass the Graduation exam, right?"

Their looks softened, and they shifted nervously on their feet. "Err yeah, we heard about that." Choji said uneasily as he tightened his grip on his packet of chips.

"W-We are s-sorry to h-hear t-that, N-N-Naruto." Hinata squeaked out as she poked her fingers.

Naruto shook his head and beamed at Hinata and said "It's alright though, Mizuki Sensei said there is another way to pass the exam! And I'm going to do it to become a Genin, like you guys!"

Kiba exclaimed "No way, there is another way to pass the exam?!"

Choji paused as he was munching on his chips and pouted "No fair! Why didn't anyone tell us so?!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and asked "What is this another way Mizuki Sensei told you about, Naruto."

Naruto averted his eyes and said uneasily "Er, guys He said it's a secret. I can't tell you guys."

Kiba whined "Oh come on, Naruto! We are your best friends, aren't we? You shouldn't hide things from your best friends."

"Woof!" Akamaru barked out.

Naruto glanced at them uneasily, and sighed when they just looked at him in anticipation. He said "Alright, here it is." The seven of them leaned over slightly, and then Naruto whispered "Mizuki Sensei told me that if I learn one Jutsu from the scroll and show it to Iruka Sensei, then they will let me graduate."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata shared a look. They knew that there was no such thing like that. Mizuki was trying to fool Naruto. But why? Why would Mizuki tell Naruto something like that?

Kiba complained about how unfair it was that Mizuki Sensei told Naruto that, but didn't tell them about this rule, when Shikamaru cut him off. "Naruto, which scroll did Mizuki Sensei told you about?"

Naruto shrugged and said innocently "The Forbidden scroll."

The seven children shared an alarmed look. Since most of them were clan heirs, they had been told that no one except the Hokage had the rights to access the Forbidden scroll. So why would Mizuki tell Naruto such a thing? Unless, he wants Naruto to steal the scroll, and then use it for himself. Then that means Mizuki is trying to use Naruto for his own benefits.

If Theo-nee chan has taught them anything, then it was to do everything to protect their precious people. They'd be damned if they let Mizuki use Naruto like this, or even let him hurt Naruto. Oh Mizuki's so gonna get it when they get their hands on him.

"We're coming with you, Naruto." Shikamaru said as a plan started forming in his mind.

"Yeah, we will help you out. After all didn't Theo-nee chan says that Friends don't let their friend do stupid things, alone." Choji said with a smile, while the others nodded.

Naruto sniffled and then bawled out his eyes. "Thank you so much, you guys!" Saying this, he latched out to the nearest person and hugged them to death. To Sasuke's horror, it had been him standing nearest to Naruto. Trying to pry out of Naruto's grip, he yelled.

"GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"That was awesome!" Kiba grinned as the seven kids plus the dog ran away from the village, and towards an abandoned warehouse. "Let's do it again!"

Woof!" Akamaru barked, wagging his tail.

"We're so NOT doing it again." Choji said as he ran with them, panting all the way.

"That's right, one time was too troublesome." Shikamaru said exasperatedly as he ran slowly in a lazy motion.

"I still can't believe Hinata knocked out the two guards who found us." Sasuke smirked, "I* never knew she could be so badass."

"Yeah Hinata, you rock!" naruto said with a grin, making Hinata blush a deep red.

When they reached the warehouse, Shino handed the scroll to Naruto, who sat down on the grassy ground and opened it.

"Lets see..." Naruto said, his eyes scanning the contents of the scroll. The other six leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "The first one is- Multiple Shadow clone Jutsu."

Naruto groaned, and the others shared an amused look. "Ah not this again! It's my worse Jutsu!" Naruto complained.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation and said "What a drag. Now we have to help you out with this too. How Troublesome."

* * *

The third Hokage sighed and rubbed his temple. _He seriously believed that he was too old for this shit._ The Council was in an uproar. Apparently, Naruto with some of the clan heir stole the Frorbidden Scroll of Sealing. The Civilian Council Members and the Ninja council members were bickering like kids, and Danzo was doing nothing but adding fuel to fire. _He really needed a break._

Finally, he got too fed up with the arguments, so he slammed down his hands over the table, making everyone go quite in the room. "Honorary Council Members, if you keep calm and patient, then maybe we can come up with a solution of this problem. Arguing will lead us to nowhere."

"How can we stay calm in such a dire situation, Lord Hokage?!" Tsume Inuzuka –the head of the Inuzuka clan- said.

"We wouldn't be wasting our time here if someone'd have taught their kids to stay in discipline." One of the Civilian Council members said snarkily.

Hiashi Hyuuga –the head of the Hyuuga clan- narrowed his eyes and said "Are you accusing our kids for treason?"

"You bet I am!" The Council woman snarled at him.

Danzo –an old man wearing traditional clothes, and bandages covering his left eye- coughed innocently, and said "The clan heirs did steal the Scroll of Sealing. They need to be punished."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Koharu, one of the three village elders said. The older woman continued "But first, we need to find the kids."

Another old man, by the name of Homura who was also one of the three village elders, said "Most of them are clan heirs. If any enemy nin get their hands on any one of them, then Konoha will suffer greatly. We can't lose them, especially the Jinchurriki."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and said "Very well. I will assign a team of shinobi to search for the kids. However, I have a feeling Iruka would be the one to find them." He then added mentally- _After all, he had been a prankster once, too. No one understands those kids better than Iruka._

Tsume Inuzuka leaned over her chair and said with a smirk on her face "Lord Hokage, if I may," When Hiruzen nodded, she continued "I know someone who will definitely find the kids in no time. I'd like her to be added in the Searching team as well."

Shikaku, who had been napping till now during the Council meeting, sat up abruptly "You don't mean her, do you?"

Tsume grinned and said "Of course I do."

Shikaku sighed. "Troublesome."

"Who are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked with a frown.

"Is it one your your Inuzuka tracker Ninja?" Koharu asked.

Tsume shook her head and said "No, it's not."

"She is talking about that woman who calls herself Naruto's elder sister- Theo." Shikaku said.

"Oh, her?" Chouza Akimichi asked as he paused while munching on a bag of chips. He then shrugged and said "I don't mind her."

Hiashi Hyuuga nodded stiffly and said "She is acceptable."

Danzo argued "How can we trust her? She is a civilian, and she is new in Konoha. What if she is the one who is the Mastermind behind everything."

Shibi Aburame shook his head and said "No, she isn't like that. She is trustworthy. I can guarantee she will bring the children back, safe and sound."

"So do I." Chouza nodded, and Shikaku, Tsume, and Hiashi nodded their heads.

"Very Well then," The Third Hokage said, "Theo will be informed too about the recent events." _And after that, she will be taken to T &I for interrogation._

Strange, how the Clan heads were vouching for a woman about whom even the Hokage knows nothing. He will make sure if the woman is trustworthy or not. He had already wasted too much time.

* * *

"They WHAT?!" Trixie snarled, and the door knob crumbled under her tight grip with her wandless magic. Oh she was so pissed. The kids stole some forbidden Scroll, which is a high treason against Konoha. And not only that, now they are missing. What the hell they had been thinking, stealing some important article like that?! And they didn't invite her too for this little adventure. _How rude._

Izumo and Kotetsu cringed at the KI she was emiting and said "The Hokage has asked you to join us in the Search for the kids." Izumo said, while Kotetsu took a step back, with shivers of terror running down his spine.

She nodded and said "You head on, I am coming in a minute. Let me fetch my, uh-" _Should she tell them about her wand?_ Definitely _not_ , "-weapon."

She ran into the apartment, without waiting for their reply, and grabbed her wand and headed out.

"Let's go." She said as she casted a locking spell over the door before running off.

 _"Point Me._ " She chanted as a red arrow appeared over her head, showing her the direction where she will find her kids.

* * *

Everything happened so fast that Iruka didn't have time to comprehend it. He had joined the Search Party in the hopes to find the kids and give them an earful lecture. How dare they steal a Forbidden Scroll. He bet they pulled it off as a prank and didn't know the consequences of their actions, only to find out that they had been tricked by Mizuki, who had lied to Naruto and told him that he would pass the Graduation exam if he steals that scroll and learns one jutsu from it, while the others were just helping him out. And now before he could warn the kids and take them back home, the bastard Mizuki just had to arrive and blab about everything that was supposed to be kept a secret.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji formed a semi-circle around Naruto, as if knowing that Mizuki wants to harm Naruto, while Iruka was bleeding heavily because of the shuriken embedded on his body, thanks to Mizuki.

Mizuki, who sat over a tree before them, smirked and said "They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto, since the decree was used."

the kids didn't react to what he was saying, but a spark of curiosity appeared in their eyes. What was he talking about?

"What decree?" Shikamaru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Everyone knows it except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."Mizuki baited to Naruto.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked with his fists clenched.

"Don't tell him, Mizuki! It's forbidden." Iruka out, trying to stand up, but to no avail.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine tailed fox's inside you. " Mizuki said dramatically, dropping the bond.

Everyone's eyes widened, and they gaped at Mizuki. The nine tailed fox? The demon that appeared out of nowhere twelve years ago and ranpaged around the village and destroyed it? The monster that took thousands of lives and was the reason why the Fourth Hokage died?

So many questions rang through the children's mind, but they didn't have any time to quench their curiosity.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox." Mizuki said, and pulled swiftly pulled out a large shuriken. "They've been sneaking around hiding it your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you-like dirt. Like they hated you for just being there."

"NO!" Naruto trembled and placed his hands over his ears. This was not true. Mizuki was lying. He has too.

But it made sense. Why would the villagers hate him and give him cold looks? Why would they not let their children play with him. Why would they leave him alone and hurt? Because he was a monster. _A Demon._

 _And he deserved it._

Red Chakra spiralled around him and memories flashed through his mind. Memories where he had always been alone, having no one to take care of him. Memories where he had been ignored, abandoned, beaten and hated. _All because he was a monster._

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Naruto screamed, as tears pooled in his eyes.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki snarled. "And when your precious sister hears about it, she will hate you too!" He *said* with a cold smirk.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out as the red chakra threw all of them away from Naruto. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata scrambled up and try to come near him, but the red chakra prevented them from nearing him.

Sensing Naruto's mental dilemma as an opportunity to kill him, Mizuki threw the shuriken at him "Die, naruto!" Mizuki snarled in cold fury.

Naruto's eyes widened as the shuriken approached nearer to him. _And nearer._

 _And nearer._

" _Protego!"_

A silvery shield appeared before Naruto, and the shuriken bounced off the shield, leaving the blonde boy harmless. Everyone turned around to see a blue haired woman storming towards them, with the two Chunnins Izumo and Kotetsu following her, and cowering in fear at her anger. The woman in question, herself looked like an avenging Goddess, with her brown eyes contorted in cold fury, holding out a stick in her hand.

"You _bastard_!" She snarled as she stood before Naruto in a protective stance, looking like a Mama bear ready for a fight to protect her cub. _Though the reality wasn't that far from truth._ "How dare you attack my brother!"

"You would too if you knew who he was!" Mizuki argued back, giving a cold look to Naruto.

Naruto nusged Theo, while trembling in fear. If Mizuki told Theo-nee chan about who he was, then she will hate him too. He didn't want her to hate him. She was his precious person, and she was the only person who loved him and cared for him like a Family. She was his family. She was his Mother, his father, his est friend, his mentor, his brother. _She was the sister he never had._ If Mizuki told her that he had the nine tailed fox inside of him, she will feel disgusted by him and will hate him. He would be so broken if she start hating him. She was the only light of this un0ending darkness, only hope of the despair he felt, only ounce of love among the hate he received from the villagers. _He had nothing beside her. He didn't want to lose her._

"Nee chan, please don't." Naruto begged and nudged her to go away, so as she does not listen the truth from Mizuki, but looks like today was not his lucky day.

"He is a Monster! A Demon! He has the Nine Tailed Fox Sealed Inside of Him!" Mizuki accused Naruto, narrowing his eyes at him.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Now any moment Theo-nee chan would attack him too and say that she hated him like everyone else and that she didn't want a demon as her brother.

Instead, what he heard almost knocked him off the ground.

" _No."_

Naruto's eyes opened in surprise. _What?_

Theo-nee chan shook her head and said "No, you're wrong. Naruto is not a Monster. He is not a demon." She looked up at Mizuki and glared at him and said "How dare you call him a Momster!" Her grip on her wand tightened and she said "Naruto is not the nine tailed fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in Leaves. He is my _brother_. Nothing you say will change that fact."

Naruto's eyes watered as he heard her confession. She really didn't think him as a Monster? _Why?_ What had he done so nice in his previous life to get such a kind hearted sister?

"T-That's right." Hinata piped up as she took a deep breath and stood beside Theo-nee chan. Naruto glanced at her, and she fidgeted, but did not move away. "N-Naruto i-is a-always d-determined, a-and e-even though t-the v-villagers h-hate him, h-he s-still w-wants to p-protect them. H-he is o-one o-of a –k-kind."

"Yeah, Naruto is a knucklehead," Kiba said as hewalked towards Naruto and patted his arm lightly "But he is _our_ knuclehead."

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in agreement, wagging his tail.

"He is a fellow Marauder, and Marauders don't abandon their friends even if the said friend has a demon is inside him." Choji said munching down on his chips.

Shikamaru just laid down over the ground lazily and said "Naruto can be troublesome sometimes, but I won't have him any other way."

Shino shrugged and admitted "He can be very stupid sometimes, but Naruto is a true Friend who won't abandon us at our time of need. He is trustworthy, at least that's what my Parasitic insects feel. And they're never wrong."

Sasuke got up and brushed off dirt from his white shorts and said "Psch, Naruto is an idiot and loudmouth and Deadlast." He then snorted and said "But that's what make him Naruto Uzumaki."

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, and he shook his head and said "Thank you so much, you guys." His emotions didn't need more words to be described.

Mizuki snorted and said "Guess you are all idiots then. The Demon inside of him must have corrupted you. No one would mind if I take down a demon and his followers." Saying this, he pulled out two large Shuriken and threw them at Theo-nee chan and Naruto. The children tensed, and the three Chunnins- Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu- were about to do something, but before they could do anything, Trixie just flickered her wand and the shurikens bounced off from their trajectory.

"No one hurts _my pup_ and gets away with it." Trixie growled in seething anger as she held up her wand.

"You bit-"

" _STUPIFY!"_ The spell hit him, and Mizuki stood, stupefied, unable to move his body.

"You talk too much." Trixie said with a huff.

Izumo blinked. "Well, that was quick." He mumbled, while Kotetsu couldn't help but agree with him.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked, startled.

"That was the coolest Jutsu I've ever seen!" Choji said, excitedly.

"Teach me that!" Kiba asked.

Trixie laughed and ruffled his hair, "No way!" She chuckled when Kiba grumbled at her. She was startled when Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you so much." Naruto mumbled incoherently, while damping her dress.

She sighed as she knelt down in front of Naruto and wiped away his tears. "I'm glad you're fine." She smiled at him. "You really gave me a heart attack, you know, when these two stupid Chunnins came to me and told me that you were missing along with your friends."

"Hey!" Izumo and Kotetsu scowled, offended. Trixie just stuck her tongue out at them.

"Y-You d-don't care if I-I am a Monster?" Naruto's voice croaked as he trembled.

Trixie shook her head, and the look in her eyes softened. "You are not a monster, Hero. And I don't care if there is a giant angry fur ball sealed inside you. To me you will always be my brother."

"Why?" He asked, his blue eyes looking at her with such a sorrow that she wanted nothing more than to rip apart this world for being so cruel to this little boy.

"Because I know what you're going through, Hero," She said with tears in her eyes. "I myself have gone through it, and so had my brother Harry. I know what it is like to feel loneliness. I know how much it hurts when you are hated for a crime you never did," She remembered her fourth Year when everyone in Hogwarts thought that she was the Heir of Slytherin – _even Harry thought so._ "I know how much it hurts when someone abandons you and leaves you alone to face this cruel world." Her father's name echoed through her mind. _The man who left her and her mother alone to live at the mercy of the Dark Lord._ "I know the pain when your loved ones are killed in front of your very own eyes and you can't do anything about it, and I pray no one ever go through it, not even my foe." Images of Her adopted parents- James and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby and George flashed through her mind. She shook her head to clear out all the depressing thoughts and then hugged Naruto. "I just wish people would stop calling you a Demon. I have seen a demon, and believe me, you are nothing like _him_." She said the last bit with such a venom that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Now," She released Naruto from her hug and stood up and pinned the seven children with a glare and said "What the hell is this crap I'm hearing about you guys stealing some scroll?" The seven of them had the decency to shift nervously, or in Hinata's case, blush in embarrassment and squeak out. She sighed exasperatedly and said "No fair! Why didn't you guys ask _me_ to join you too? I'd have loved to join you in your midnight rendezvous to steal some super-secret scroll, instead of pacing around in that crappy apartment worrying about you all!"

The children sweat dropped. "Don't worry nee chan, next time we will definitely include you when we want to steal another Scroll." Naruto beamed at her.

"You better be doing that, or I swear I will transfigure you into rats and feed you to owls." It wasn't a secret that for some reason Theo-nee chan hated rats. _And if she is threatening you to turn you into a rat then you definitely should believe that she isn't joking around._

The seven kids nodded their heads furiously, making Theo smile satisfactorily. "Now, I see the six of you passed your graduation exams. Congratulations." Trixie said as her eyes fell on the Konoha headband over Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Choji's head, while Hinata wore it around her neck, and Shino wore it over his sleeve.

Naruto glanced down dejectedly. _Ah that's right, he didn't graduate the Gennin exam._ Trixie just smiled sympathetically at Naruto and ruffled his hair and said "It's alright, Hero. There's always a next time."

"But I really wanted to pass with my friends this time around!" Naruto complained sadly.

"I know." She ruffled his hair and gave him a hug.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a minute. I've got something for you." Iruka called out, making the children and the blue haired woman look at him. Izumo and Kotetsu had helped Iruka up and helped him sit up against a tree.. he was bleeding heavily with those shurikens embedded in his body, and he winced every once in a while with pain.

Trixie nudged Naruto to go to Iruka, and Naruto walked towards him half heartedly. Iruka made him close his eyes and then slid down his headband over his head, making everyone there gasp in surprise and happiness. When Naruto opened his eyes, Iruka smiled at him and said "Congratulations. You graduate! And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're all going out for ramen tonight- Izumo and Kotetsu's treat."

"WHAT?!" The two chunnins cried out, having heard the horror stories of how these kids left Iruka bankrupt after just one trip to the Ichiraku Ramen.

"You guys heard that, didn't you? Free food!"Trixie exclaimed making everyone cheer in excitement.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! LOOK AT MY HEADBAND! I GRADUATED! YAY! YAY! YAY! SEE? SEE? I PASSED TOO!"

"We can see that, idiot. Now would you be kind enough to _GET AWAY FROM ME AND DAMN IT! STOP INVADING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!"_


	10. Some Secrets Are Better Left Unrevealed

**A/n: I'm back! Finally! Sorry everyone, I got a huge case of writer's block, and I got stuck halfway through the chapter. But, I finally completed it, though I can't exactly say that it's perfect. If this chapter seems kinda out of sorts or a little weird, I take full responsibility. Sorry for keeping ya waiting, everyone.**

 **And thank you all so much to all my reviewers, I love ya all. You guys gave me the support to finish this chapter, or else I was thinking of abandoning this story. Thank you so much, once again.**

 **To my guest reviewer's, I'm glad you took time to comment on my story, even though some of you didn't find this story up to the mark. Still, I promise I'd do better next time.**

 **Now shoo! Go read the chapter! I didn't type this long chapter to bore you out with the Author's note, did I?**

* * *

Naruto scowled. That kid Konohamaru, who happens to be the Third Hokage's grandson, was following him since the morning. Why the hell is that brat following him around? He swore if the kid doesn't stop his stalking, he surely will hex the boy into oblivion with the new cool Jutsu Theo-nee chan taught him. But he didn't want to use it on a little kid like that.

 _Where was Theo-nee chan when you need her?!_

* * *

Snape's level 1 glare was his normal expression – _because everyone knew that bastard never smiles_ \- and his level 2 glare was reserved for first Years. Severus Snape Level 3 glare was reserved for Neville Longbottom when he messed up with his potion, and Level 4 was booked for Potter and Friends. Level 5 glare, however, had a flee on sight order among the students, and whenever he had this intense level of glare on his face, it meant that Trixie must have done something to the Potions Master. It wasn't a secret that Snape hated Trixie's guts much more than he hated Harry – _and that's saying something, since everyone thought no one could hate Harry as much as Snape does_. It was because to Snape, Trixie was the reincarnation of Sirius Black.

The need to explain different Levels of Snape's glares was not because Trixie misses the Potions Master dearly. Actually, the truth was far from it. The thing is, once again Trixie got herself into some serious trouble, though this time she doesn't know what she did to get into this mess.

Trixie shrunk in her seat, wishing to disappear off the face of earth as the Third Hokage pinned her with a worthy Severus Snape Level 5 glare. She was reminded of the times she had spent in Dumbledore's office when that old man gave her Detentions, and pinned her with a stern look. How many times had she been to Dumbledore's Office for her infamous pranks, well, she had lost count after the first two hhundrend and seventy five. She seemed to have beaten the records of even the Marauders!

Anyways, the way the Third Hokage was eying her warily, she wondered if she had done something wrong.

It hasn't even been ten minutes yet since she had arrived, and she was already sweating profusely. Where was her Gryffindor Courage when you need it?

After staring at her for God knows how long, the Third Hokage finally spoke up "I have heard quite great things about you from Naruto. He seems to be quite taken with you."

She looked at him, bewildered. The Hokage talks with Naruto on a regular basis? Why didn't that brat tell her so? Well, it isn't like she could do anything about it, but still! It'd have been nice to have known beforehand, instead of getting shocking news like this!

Knowing Naruto and his blabbering mouth, he must have told him everything about her –but didn't she asked Naruto to keep it a secret about how she got here, and about how she could change her age on a whim? Naruto isn't that kind of person who backstabs anyone. She didn't think he could've betrayed her and told everything about her to the Hokage without her consent.

Then it leads us to the next question – _what exactly did Naruto tell the Hokage?_

"And even the clan heads trust you a lot, such that their kids to spend time with you." The Third Hokage's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. His expressions softened a bit, but then hardened and she shivered unpleasantly at his accusatory glare. "But Konoha has no records of your arrival, and even of your Identity, so it leads us to the main question- who are you and why are you here?"

Realisation dawned on her. The Hokage hasn't called her here to discuss about Naruto's well being after that stunt he pulled two days ago – _because honestly, who would steal some important documents just to pass a Graduation exam? Seriously, Naruto was too gullible for his own good. Even an idiot like Mizuki tricked him into stealing a highly important scroll._ The Hokage knew she has ties with many clan heirs of Konoha, and to the extension to their clans. And not only that, she has a special bond with the kid he treats like his own grandson, and the Ultimate Weapon of Konoha- the Jinchurikki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He just wanted to make sure is she was reliable or not. For all he knew, she could be a spy. She did appear in Konoha without any records of who she was and where she was from. She has too many holes in her story of being _'Naruto_ 's sister For one, she didn't look anything like Naruto, well except for the fact that somehow the shapes of their faces matched perfectly, and her eyes are as wide as his. But that's where the similarities end. Where he had tanned skin, she had skin shade even darker than his. He had bright blonde hair, she had dark blue hair that reached up to her waist – _or if you regard her original hair colour, then that is the boring brown which seems to light up on fire when sun rays fall on it_. While his eyes were bright blue, with shadows of loneliness and pain, her eyes were brown with gold streaks, having violet specks in them, which is more prominent than the gold making her eyes look almost black. Her eyes had a hint of darkness, contorted anger and agonizing pain all mixed in them, but is neutralised by her sadistic quirks, amusing personality and easy-going nature.

To summarise it, Naruto was a little ball of sunshine, while she was the never ending darkness. Naruto was broken pieces of a vase that was holding together with sheer determination, while she was the shattered pieces of a mirror that had no hopes of ever being back to how she was. Naruto was like a _diamond_ that shone ever so brightly, she was like a _coal_ that burns once in it's life, and then is lost forever.

The Hokage was wondering if she was a threat to his village or not. Well, she wasn't sure about the village, but she knew she couldn't ever think of hurting Naruto and what he holds precious. And if Konoha is precious to Naruto, then she'll make sure that nothing harms this village. The rest of the world could go and burn itself for all she cared, but no one can harm what is precious to Naruto. Because Naruto was important to her. He was the reason of her existence.

 _And she'd be damned if she let anyone hurt the reason of her existence._

"By that if you mean that if I mean any harm to Konoha, then be assured. I don't." She answered in a soft tone.

The raw honesty and truthfulness in her voice astonished him. The way she looked at him with eyes as hard as steel, but oh so soft like a fragile glass surprised him. He has never met anyone so expressive, yet so closed-off. How is it possible that this woman can appear warm and cold at the same time? Such kind of look only appears after one experience something horrible and gruesome. He had seen such looks only on the faces of war veterans -On the faces of survivors.

 _Like he had seen on Kakashi's face._

"And to answer your other question," Her honey like voice enchanted him, yet the dangerous undertone to her voice wasn't lost to him. _This woman wasn't any normal woman. She has been through something much more gruesome that he couldn't even imagine._ "I am known as Theo-" **That name** \- _Does that woman not know the implications she had arisen by using that name?_ As if not sensing his inner turmoil, she continued "-because it is better to be called that then getting my name butchered by some idiots who can't pronounce my name correctly." She grimaced at that, "and I have no ulterior motives, if that's what you are wondering. I just want Naruto's well being, is this that hard for you to accept?"

The Hokage leaned against his chair. Her words were honest, but how much could he trust this stranger? "Do you even know what implications are you leading by using that name?"

Her eyes darkened and he could definitely see flashes of pain passing through her eyes, with something that was way too dark and twisted for him to understand. "I know." She growled out. "I noticed that name on the memorial stone when I had gone to pay my respects. At first I couldn't believe it, - _because damnit it wasn't just possible!_ \- but then it made perfect sense. And I am not abusing the name and the fame that comes from using it. I was given that name by my father, it is my legacy. I have full rights to use my name in any way possible. My father loved me enough to bestow me with his name." _But he didn't love her enough to stay till she at least was born._

His eyes widened slightly and he asked "So you are-"

"Yes," She cut him off, and nodded.

"I see." He relaxed his tensed shoulders. _If it was what he thinks it is, then he has no reason to be wary of her, what so ever._ "What is your true name then?"

She grimaced and said "Theodora Elizabeth Riddle, but call me that and I will make sure you won't see the rising sun." She threatened jokingly, making Hiruzen's lip twitch upwards.

"Why is it that there are no records of you in our database? Neither about your background and not even your date of arrival has been mentioned." He asked in confusion.

She had the decency to look sheepish as she scratched the back of her head – _he noted that this habit was quite Naruto like_ \- and said "Ah, that'd be because I didn't exactly arrive in Konoha legally."

Now that had his attention. "What do you mean?"

"Er, it's quite a long story." Trixie said, and averted her eyes.

"Don't worry, I have all the time in this world." He didn't understand why she chuckled in amusement at his statement.

But he was curious and wanted to know her story. Well, anything would do for him to stall the blasted paperwork that seems to have no end.

* * *

"You mean to say, that you are from another place which was going through a gruesome war, and you were hit by a Forbidden Jutsu that was meant for your younger brother from a relative of yours, which almost killed you and de-aged you into that five year old who had terrorised my Ninjas some months ago, and then you met Naruto by coincidence and it was then the Jutsu's side effects wore off and you were changed back to your original age, and since then you decided to live with Naruto because he reminds you so much of your own brother?" He surmised it all in just a few sentences, as he leaned back to his chair and gave her a bewildered look.

She bit her lip and said "That's basically the gist of it."

He sighed, feeling much more older in just a span of few seconds, and rubbed his temple. "I see. I don't doubt that you are telling the truth, but it won't hurt to confirm it. I must call Inoichi to make sure what you told me is true or not."

She tensed at Inoichi's name, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "Please, can't we just skip this part?"

"Why?" He asked in amusement. "Are you afraid of Inoichi?"

"I don't like people who can basically get into your mind without permission. I hate Mind Raping bastards like that." She said bitterly, remembering how Voldemort used to terrorise people with his Legillimancy. To be truthful, even Trixie was afraid of his Legillimancy. Someone who could access Harry's mind with ease and fuck it up like hell needs to be quite skilled. When the Third Hokage gave her an amused glance, she huffed and said "What? It's not my fault that _someone_ tried to mind fuck with me and opened the repressed memory of my Mom dying in front of my own eyes."

The Hokage's eyes softened and he said "He didn't do it on purpose, and you know it."

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she grumbled bitterly "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

* * *

Trixie didn't like people mind raping her, especially by the person who had messed up her repressed memories- who also happened to be the head of the Yamanaka Clan and the previous Head Of T&I who was looking for a suitable person to replace him- hence, needless to say, she was pissed off at her current predicament where the Hokage had requested her to get a mental Evaluation done by the same person who had hurt her earlier. It's not her fault that she doesn't like the guy, or getting mind-fucked. Honestly, who'd want someone to get into your head and see every single one of your memories, and thoughts?

Meh, the Hokage was so stupid to believe that she'd follow orders so easily. When has she ever followed rules anyways?

Needless to say, the workers of Torture and Interrogation Department were bawling their eyes out and cursing the heavens by the end of the day, and many Ninjas working there were even thinking of resigning from T&I.

* * *

Inoichi and Ibiki glared at the pouting Trixie, who had been tied to a chair so as she could not escape from the Interrogation room for about a millionth time. The Ninjas had gone berserk while looking for the women each time she disappeared with a CRACK! Sound. There was really no doubt in both the men's mind that this woman is no other than that devil child who had disappeared six months ago. The woman had explained her circumstances, that she had been hit with a forbidden Jutsu that had transported her here and turned her into a child, and as soon as the Jutsu's side effects wore off, she turned back to normal. However, there were still many questions about her, the truthful answers of which lie in her memories.

Inoichi sighed in exasperation as Trixie pouted cutely, and Ibiki glared at her. "I don't like being restrained." Trixie said as she gave an innocent look to the two men.

"Guess who's fault is that?" Ibiki said sarcastically as he leaked out some killing Intent, but the woman just huffed childishly and looked away.

Inoichi sighed for the millionth time that day and said to Trixie "Alright, I want you to relax as I delve into your mind. I am not going to force you to show us your memories as per the Hokage's orders, so it'd be better if you show us your memories which would help us evaluate your identity, skills, and help us understand the circumstances that led you here. Whatever you show me will be projected outside in this room, which means that it will also be seen by Ibiki and Lord Hokage. Please note that I can tell real memories from fake ones, so if you try to show us false memories, then the consequences will be grave. Do you agree with these terms?"

Trixie huffed and said with a scowl "Fine, but you will have to treat me to Dango to my heart's fill after this shit."

Inoichi beamed at her "Deal!"

Trixie then took a deep breath and relaxed her tensed shoulders and said "Alright, I'm ready."

Inoichi nodded and did some hand signs and yelled _"Mind Projection Jutsu!"_

And then, Trixie's eyes rolled back to her head.

* * *

 _"_ _Elizabeth, are you in there?" An elderly woman glanced into a small nursery, where about five toddlers lay in their cribs and slept peacefully, while a little eleven year old girl held a sixth baby in her arms and hummed it to sleep. The girl looked up to the woman and nodded as she gently placed down the baby in its crib and walked out of the nursery._

 _"_ _What is it, Miss Wilcox?" The orphan girl asked, a little puzzled._

 _The elder woman smiled and said "There's someone to see you."_

 _The little girl's eyebrows raised up "Me?"_

 _The woman nodded._

* * *

 _The girl ran a hand through her short brown hair as she sat in front of a strict looking woman with a pointed nose. Her greying hair was pulled up in a bun, and she wore black robed that were out of fashion._

 _"_ _Woman, are you out of your mind?!" the brown haired girl screeched, making the other woman scrunch her nose in distaste. "You mean to say, I am a witch? You're joking right?!"_

 _"_ _I assure you Miss Riddle, that I am not joking around with you." The woman answered calmly._

 _The girl narrowed her eyes and stared at the other woman for quite sometime, while the woman just sat calmly and waited for her to stop freaking out._

 _"_ _Aright," The girl said with a sigh, and slumped down in her chair "So what now? Are you going to drag me to the Church and burn me alive, or hang me for 'my sins'?" the girl air quoted the last two words to emphasize her point._

 _The woman frowned. "And why would we do that?"_

 _The girl shrugged and said "Because that is what was written in the History Books. Isn't that what happened during Salem Witch Trials in 1692?"_

 _The woman gave her an impressed look "I'm sure you're going to fit in nicely in Ravenclaw."_

 _The girl gave her a confused look "What?"_

 _The woman's lips twitched upwards slightly as she said "Miss Riddle, My name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, and I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

* * *

 _"_ _Next, Theodora Riddle." Mcgonagall's voice rang throughout the Great hall of Hogwarts, and everyone waited for the girl to walk up to the platform, but strangely, no one came forward. Murmers rang around the room, and everyone looked around for the girl who tried to defy Mcgonagall's order._

 _Mcgonagall's eyes pierced through a brown haired girl as she snickered along with a pair of redheads. "If you have forgotten Miss Theodora, then I must remind you that you have to come forward and sit on the stool to get sorted."_

 _The girl tilted her head and answered innocently "But we don't know anyone by that name, Professor."_

 _The woman asked, annoyed "Are you coming or not? Do you want to get expelled on your first day, Miss Riddle?"_

 _"_ _I would've liked if you had called me Trixie, but Miss Riddle is just fine, Professor." The girl said smugly as she walked forward and sat up on the stool, and an old and battered hat was placed on her head._

"Hm, tricky. Very tricky." _The old hat whispered to Trixie, making her jump slightly._ "I see potential, there is so much potential in you. Smart, very smart like your Mother, you can be in Ravenclaw, but I can see that you're Loyal to your loved ones, a remarkable quality of a Hufflepuff. Also Clever and ambitious, just like your Grandfather, No wonder you well off in Slytherin, but I see darkness in you as well, Miss Riddle. It's decided then, let you be-" _the hat paused, as if it found a remarkable treasure in a heap of trash, "_ -Wait, what is this? Something deep hidden in you- Bravery, Courage, and something else that is passed down on you. My girl, you have been passed down a great Legacy from your father."

 _Trixie froze up, and her heart skipped a beat. She whispered back. "My father? What about him? Do you know him?"_

 _The hat ignored her and continued to rant "_ Never let him down. I'm sure I will definitely hear more about you in future. Better be _GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _Thunderous claps rang around the Great Hall, but Trixie ignored the cheers and begged the hat to tell her about her father. The orphan girl desperately wanted to know about her dead father. Who was he? What was he like? Where was he from? Was he a Wizard too? Or a muggle?_

 _Before the hat was pulled off from her head, the hat whispered it's final words into her ear "_ Loyal as a Hufflepuff, Clever as a Ravenclaw, Brave as a Gryffindor, Sneaky as a Slytherin. Beware, Theodora Elizabeth Riddle, dark times are ahead, and you are in the midst of everything."

* * *

 _A beautiful woman with perfect blonde hair and onyx eyes stared at the first year students in her class, and gave them all a cold stare. Her eyes scanned the children in her class, and rested on an eleven year old with brown hair and brown eyes, sitting with the Weasley twins. The corner of the woman's lips twitched a bit as she realised that the little girl was staring at her in awe. The woman shook her head and said in her voice that sounded like chiming of bells. "Hello everyone, My name is Christine Dracula, and I am your DADA teacher."_

 _Trixie shot up her hand upwards, making the teacher smile. "Yes, Miss Riddle?"_

 _The girl hesitated a bit, and then she asked "Er Professor, Are you a…?"_

 _The woman chuckled, dazzling everyone in the room. "Yes, you are assuming correctly. I am a Vampire." She said and smiled, showing her two pointed fangs."_

* * *

 _"_ _Harry Potter!"_

 _A Thirteen Year Old Trixie froze up as soon as she heard that name. She whipped her head towards the boy as he took a deep breath and walked forward on the platform and sat on the stool. He had black, messy hair, and wore round spectacles. He had an oval face, and his skin was pale –just like his father. His eyes were an emerald green, like his mother Lily's, and there was a lightening bolt scar over his forehead. There was no doubt about it. This was Harry Potter, her adopted brother._

 _The sorting hat was placed on his head, and she waited with anticipation for the hat to speak up. For a very long time the hat kept quiet, as if it was reading Harry's mind and whispering conspiringly in his head, and then suddenly, it cried-_

 _"_ _GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _Trixie had never cheered so loudly in her life as she did at that moment._

* * *

 _"_ _Hermione! Where's Harry?" Trixie asked frantically as she saw an eleven year old bushy haired girl helping up an unconscious red haired boy. "And what happened to Ron?" She asked as an afterthought._

 _"_ _Snape is trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone! Harry has gone to stop him!" Hermione exclaimed._

 _"_ _That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!" Trixie said, shocked as she ran a hand through her blue hair. "I know you guys hate Snape because he isn't exactly a very supporting teacher, but you're going too far, what with such accusation and all. And even if Snape do steal the stone, what would he do with it? What would he get for stealing the stone?"_

 _"_ _He wants to revive You-know-who back!" Hermione said urgently._

 _Trixie looked at Hermione with her jaw hitting the floor. "Excuse me?!"_

 _Hermione sighed exasperatedly and said "Look, I know you're very confused about everything, but I promise I will tell you everything later. I am taking Ron to Infirmary, and then I will notify Dumbledore. I need you to go help Harry to stop Snape."_

 _"_ _Er," Trixie blinked out of her stupor and nodded, "Okay. I better go and help him out then."_

* * *

 _"_ _Well, I was half expecting Snape to be here." Trixie asked as she looked around, and saw no one, except there were ashes and some purple robed that belonged to Professor Quirrel that were lying down on the ground, next to harry, who was unconscious._

 _"_ _HARRY!" She shrieked as she ran towards him, and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief as she realised that he was still alive. She was about to help him up, but stopped when something red caught her eye. She glanced down and saw a red stone lying next to Harry._

 _"_ _the Sorcerer's stone." She said in awe as she picked up the stone and looked at it The stone gleamed in the dark room, and she soon placed it in the pocket._

 _"_ _Let's get you to the infirmary, Harry." Trixie muttered as she ran a hand through her blue hair and helped Harry up._

* * *

 _"_ _So, I heard someone was riding on a flying car yesterday." A fourteen year old Trixie smirked as she flipped her blue hair and sat next to Harry in the Great hall._

 _Harry groaned and muttered "Shut up, Trixie."_

 _Trixie's laughter rang around the Great Hall._

* * *

 _Harry and Draco duelled on the high platform, while everyone watched them duel with wide eyes._

 _"_ Serpensemptia! _" Draco chanted, and a snake appeared from his wand._

 _"_ _Oh Shit." Trixie cursed as she, along with everyone stepped backwards, as the snake hissed and crawled around on the platform._

 _"_ _Don't move, Potter." Snape said in his monotone voice as he walked forward towards the snake. "I'll get rid of it for ya."_

 _"_ _Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart said, with his beaming smile, and many girls swooned at that._

 _"_ _Who told you to butt in?" Trixie muttered, annoyed. George and Fred, who were standing beside her, heard her muttering, and snickered._

 _Lockhart chanted some mumbo-jumbo, because of which the snake got thrown off into the air, and crashed back into the ground. The snake got pissed off for getting thrown off for no reason. Everyone stepped backwards as the snake looked around to hurt someone._

 ** _KILL!KILL!KILL!_** _The snake chanted._

 _Harry took some steps forward cautiously towards the snake._

 ** _'_** ** _Don't hurt anyone.'_** _Harry hissed._

 _However the snake ignored him and turned to a boy of Ravenclaw by the name of Justin, who was standing near Trixie. The snake hissed, and Justin paled._

 ** _'_** ** _I will kill him!'_** _the snake hissed._

 ** _'_** ** _Don't you dare!'_** _Trixie hissed as she walked forward and stood defiantly in front of Justin, facind the snake._

 ** _'_** ** _I said, do not hurt him.'_** _Harry repeated._

 ** _'_** ** _Why should I listen to you two?'_** _the snake hissed and was ready to attack Trixie, who now stood before him._

 ** _'_** ** _Calm down. We did not meant to anger you. Do not hurt anyone here.'_** _Harry and Trixie hissed in unison. The snake turned towards Harry, and then to Trixe, and then back to Harry. The snake closed it's fangs and nodded._

 _Snake chanted some spells and shot them towards the snake, who was burnt alive._

 _Trixie and Harry looked away from the snake who was burning alive._

 _"_ _What are you two playing at?" Justin snapped as he glared at Trixie and Harry._

 _Trixie and Harry shared confused glances and looked around, and found that everyone was glaring at them._

 _Trixie shook her head and stormed out of the hall, after a minute the Weasley twins followed her. "What the fuck is his problem? We saved his life and we didn't even get a Thank you for it! If we hadn't told the snake to not attack, he wouldn't even be alive right now! "_

 _"_ _So that's what you said to the snake!" George said as realisation dawned on me._

 _"_ _Of course I did!" Trixie scoffed as she turned to the two troublemakers. "Weren't you listening?"_

 _George and Fred exchanged a look. "Er, All we heard was hissing." Fred said, "Since you were speaking in Parseltongue."_

 _Trixie blinked n understanding as she remembered something she had read in a book "The language of snakes. It is said that Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue."_

 _"_ _Yeah…." George and Fred shrugged._

 _She rubbed her temple and said "Now I understand why everyone reacted that way."_

* * *

 _"_ _Albus Dumbledore is the Greatest Sorcerer in the world!" Harry argued with him as he looked at Tom Marvolo Riddle standing in the Chamber of Secrets, where Ginny laid unconscious on the cold floor, dying, with Tom riddle's diary lying near her._

 _"_ _Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me." Tom argued back._

 _"_ _He will never be gone. Not as long as those who remain loyal to him." Harry retorted._

 _Harry and Tom turned wen they heard a Phoenix's screech and a girl's shouts nearing them. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Dumbledore's pet Phoenix Fawkes, flying towards him, clutching Trixie's hand in his one claw and the sorting hat in the other._

 _"_ _Let me go you stupid, ugly bird!" Trixie shrieked as she tried to release herself from the bird's grip. She was wearing her white nightgown, and her hair was a mess. "Damn you birdie, this is not the time to pay me back for dying your hair pink –not that you didn't look cute in pink! Ugh, let go of me!"_

 _The phoenix released the girl in front of Harry and Tom, making her fall head first into the damp floor. As she tried to sit up, the Phoenix dropped the sorting hat over her head, making Trixie cry out in pain. Harry face palmed at her antics._

 _Trixie glanced up sheepishly as she saw Harry and another boy who looked just like her, well except his hair which was dark brown unlike her brown hair that gleams red in the sun, which was now dyed blue. "Er, hii?" She asked sheepishly as she stood up, and looked down, embarrassed._

 _Harry picked up the sorting hat which had fallen from the ground, and searched in it for something, but found nothing._

 _"_ _So this is Dumbledore sends for his great defender." Tom said sarcastically "a songird, a good for nothing girl, and an old hat."_

 _Trixie scowled, offended. "Hey! Who the heck are you to call me 'a good-for-nothing-girl'?" She snapped at the boy._

 _Before Harry could answer her, Tom walked towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin and chanted in parseltongue_ _ **'Open.'**_ _Salazar's stone mouth opened, and Tom turned towards the two siblings and said smugly "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort , Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter and a good-for-nothing-girl."_

 _Trixie's shoulders tensed when she heard some hissing, and she quickly grabbed Harry's hand and started running away. A Huge Basilisk crawled out from the stony opening of statue of Salazar Slytherin._

 _"_ _Go harry!" Trixie said urgently as she pushed Harry towards a tunnel._

 _"_ _What about you?" Harry asked._

 _"_ _A sister's duty is to protect her brother from any harm." Trixie said as she ignored the fear clutching her heart, and ruffled Harry's hair. "-even if it from my half-crazed grandfather."_

 _Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean-"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Voldemort is my Grandpa." She said sarcastically. "Now go!" She shooed him away. "I'll stall him for you." She said as she pushed him away._

 _Harry glanced at her, and he felt guilty for accusing her all this time, when she was going through the same thing as him. He wanted to help her, but he knew he would only be in her way. So, with a heavy heart, he nodded and ran away._

 _Trixie craned her neck from side to side and cracked her knuckles as she heard Tom ordering the basilisk to ill them. "Alright," She said as she took a deep breath. "You and me, let's have a fight, you filthy snake." She said as she closed her eyes turned around to face off the Basilisk to buy harry some time._

* * *

 _"_ _You're the most stubborn girl I've ever seen." Harry sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked down at the blue haired girl who squirmed in pain, with foam coming out of her mouth. Blood seeped from her shoulder, where the basilisk bit it's fangs into her. Ginny sat next to Harry and sobbed as Trixie once again groaned in pain. Harry held Trixie's cold hand in his warm one and said "But still, I'd give anything in the world to have you back. Please don't go. I want you to stay with me. I want my sister to be with me. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

 _Fawkes flew towards them, and sat nearHarry. Harry looked up at the phoenix and pleaded "Fawkes, please, can you heal her like you healed me a moment ago? Please?"_

 _The Phoenix gave him an exasperated look, and then moved it's head forward. The Phoenix let it's tears fall over Trixie's wounds, and soon it began to heal. Harry and Ginny watched with bated breath as Trixie's squirming died down and her breathing relaxed. She opened her eyes and blinked them and groaned-_

 _"_ _Why do I feel like I have been run over by Fluffy a million times?"_

* * *

 _"_ _Hiya!" Trixie said cheerily as she walked into the empty classroom and smiled warmly at Remus who chuckled at her._

 _"_ _Trixie?" harry asked I confusion. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I've come to meet my Godfather, of course." She said in a joking tone._

 _"_ _Remus is your Godfather?" harry asked, shocked._

 _Trixie blinked in confusion. "You didn't know?"_

 _Harry shook his head. Trixie shrugged and said "Anyways Remus, you wanted to teach me something."_

 _"_ _Yes." Remus said as he walked down from his adjoining office and into the empty classroom. "I am going to teach you two the Patronus Charm."_

 _Trixie whistled. "Sweet." She said._

* * *

 _"_ _Well, Guess what?" Trixie said as she grinned and slipped next to Hermione, who was reading a book._

 _"_ _what?" A fourteen year old Hermione asked, as she ignored the hootings of the crowd in the great Hall, for students who were putting their names in the Goblet of Fire._

 _"_ _My birthday comes on 21 December, it means it was yesterday." Trixie said cheerily._

 _"_ _And?" Hermione asked, distracted as she read her book._

 _"_ _and, it means that I turned seventeen yesterday." She said smugly._

 _Hermione's eyes widened as she snapped her head towards Trixie._

 _Trixie grinned and said "It also means, my dear Hermione that now I can take part in the Triwizard Tournament."_

 _"_ _B-But you're only in Sixth Year!" Hermione argued._

 _"_ _So what?" Trixie gave her a smug look as she stood up and walked towards the Goblet of Fire. The entire Great Hall grew silent, as they watched Trixie passed the age line, and placed her name in the goblet of Fire. Everyone cheered as Trixie walked out of the room._

* * *

 _"_ _And the Hogwarts Champion is-" Dumbledore gave a dramatic pause as he read the piece of paper that flew out of the Goblet. "Cedric Diggory!"_

 _"_ _Oh Bugger!" Trixie groaned as she slammed her head down on the table, whereas the Great Hall erupted into cheers._

* * *

 _"_ _damn it!" Trixie groaned as she clutched her head, which was throbbing dangerously. Someone had knocked her out while she was returning from harry's room after she had wished him luck for his final task. She opened her eyes and found herself in a Grave Yard._

 _"_ _What is it, Potter?"_

 _"_ _We need to get out of here, now."_

 _She heard two familiar voices. She looked up and crawled out from the little hole she was lying in. She coughed as she brushed off mud from her clothes and skin, and blinked to adjust to the dim light. "Cedric? Harry?" She asked in a croaked voice._

 _"_ _Trixie?"_

 _Both of them said in unison s they rushed towards her and helped her up._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Cedric asked, worriedly._

 _The cauldron suddenly lit on fire, and Harry screamed and clutched his scar as it pained him._

 _"_ _Harry!" Trixie and Cedric shrieked as they helped him up. Trixie glanced up and saw Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew) walking towards them, with a bundle of cloth in his hands. She realised with horror that the bundle in his arms was a sickly pale Voldemort in child's form. Cedric stood up and held out his wand cautiously towards Wormtail, as Trixie helped Harry up._

 _"_ _who are you? What do you want?" Cedric asked cautiously._

 _"_ _Kill the spare." The raspy voice of baby-Voldemort rag around the Graveyard._

 _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light, and then two screams rang through the graveyard as the body of a Hufflepuff landed with a thud on the ground, dead._

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _CEDRIC!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Dumbledore's Army, huh?" Trixie asked with a raised brow as she glanced down at the parchment in her hand that listed the names of students who had joined the little group for practicing DADA, led by Harry._

 _Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a look. Harry cleared his throat and said "Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us and may be help us learn new spells? 'Coz everyone knows that no one is better than you, since Remus tutors you and all. So, will you join?" He asked in anticipation._

 _Trixie smiked and said "I'd love to." She signed her name at the bottom and muttered "Anything to annoy that insufferable pink toad."_

* * *

 _"_ _Are you crazy?" Remus hissed in anger. "You're applying to be Moody's apprentice?"_

 _"_ _so what?" Trixie frowned. "I like the way he works."_

 _"_ _He is insane. He will infect you with his craziness!"Remus said, annoyed._

 _"_ _stop being such a mother-hen, Remus." Trixie said with an eye roll. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself"._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Trixie said as she hugged Harry. "I should've been there."_

 _Harry shook his head as he looked up at Trixie, with unshed tears in his eyes. "I- Trixie, I couldn't do anything. H- He died because of me. If I had been more careful, and hadn't let Voldemort use me like that, Sirius would've been alive right now. It is all my fault."_

 _"_ _It isn't." Trixie said as she shook her head and kissed his forehead. "Sirius knew what he was doing. He was protecting you. If I had been in his place, I'd have done the same for you."_

 _Harry placed his hands on her shoulder and said "Don't say anything like that. I don't ever want you to do anything like that for me."_

 _Trixie gave him a soft smile and said "Sorry Harry, no can do. I am your sister. I have to protect you. It's basically in the job description."_

 _The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he pulled out a golden locket from his pocket. He handed it to her, and she looked at the time turner in awe. "I found it in the department of Mysteries, I can't keep it since it reminds me of that wretched place where Sirius died. I want you to keep it, think of it as a token from me."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Harry." She said in a soft tone as she clasped the locket in her neck._

* * *

 _"_ _Trixie, we wanted to ask you something." Remus said nervously, and glanced at the pink haired woman next to him, who gave him a somewhat encouraging smile, and patted down her bulging stomach._

 _"_ _What is it?" she asked curiously._

 _"_ _Would you do us the honour of being the Godmother of our baby?" Tonks asked softly and Remus smiled at her._

 _A lone tear slipped out of Trixie's eyes and a sob broke out from her lips. "I'd love to."_

* * *

 _While Harry was distracted by the scream, Voldemort, still angry and in pain of losing his horcrux Nagini- the snake, he shot the killing curse at Harry. Everything appeared in slow motion as her eyes the green light made it's way towards him. Only one thing rang through her min like a mantra- "Not him." She had fought head on with the Basilisk in the chamber of Secrets in her fourth Year for Harry's safety, she wasn't about to break her record now of all the time._

 _She didn't know what happened next, but one second the green light was about a feet away from harry, the next second she stood between her brother and the killing curse. The curse hit the time turner dangling through her neck, and broke the hour glass. The golden sand escaped out of the time turner and pierced through her skin, agonising her with pain. She heard a blood curling scream ringing around her, too late she realised it came from her lips._

 _The golden sand itched into her skin glowed as she -literally- fell into an abyss of darkness. The last thing she heard before losing herself into darkness was the pained screams of her brother, harry, who was yelling her name._

 _"TRIXIE!"_

* * *

 _"Thank you." The boy said with a foxy grin, making her almost squeal at the adorableness. He was cute, alright. He hesitated at first, but then he introduced himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"_

 _When she grinned back at him and didn't look at him with coldness and hatred when he told her his name, he was taken aback. She introduced herself as well. "Hii Naruto, I am Trixie."_

 _He tilted his head in confusion. "Try-k-zee?"_

 _She face palmed. Naruto had butchered her name in such a way she could never have imagined. "No, no. It's Trix-ie." She pronounced to him._

 _"Tree-kzi?" He tried again, and failed miserably._

 _She sweat dropped. It was official, she needed a new name to be called. If he can't speak her Marauder name properly, then it means he wouldn't be able to speak her full name with much effort. So, she decided that a new name is what she needed now. "Forget it, Just call me Theo." She said._

 _"Theo?" He said it clearly, and she jumped in joy. Finally! He had actually spoken it without butchering it!_

 _"Yup." She said. She was startled when she heard shouts of the two Chunnins who were calling her name. "Oops, Gotta go! It was nice to meet you, Naruto! I hope we meet again."_

* * *

 _"Pathetic!" She sneered. "Pick up someone of your size, bastards. If you come near him," Her lips morphed in a sadistic smirk, and her eyes flashed red –resembling Voldemort's red eyes- and her voice dropped some octaves, sounding absolutely lethal, "or I will kill you."_

 _The two civilian were taken aback by the dangerous tone of her voice, and they stepped back in fear when her eyes flashed red, reminding them of kyuubi's demonic red eyes._

 _"D-Demon! The Fox demon has corrupted you!" The first drunkard civilian gasped._

 _"Kill her and the boy both!" The second one said, and both of them held up their broken bottles to attack Trixie._

 _As they took another step towards Trixie, she whipped out her wand and pointed at them, and chanted "Incendio!" A jet of fire shot out of her wand, making the two civilians back off, and stumble down._

 _"What is this sorcery?!" One of the drunkard's yelled._

 _"The Demon is controlling her!" The other one wailed._

 _They got up and were about to run away, but Trixie wasn't going to let them go away. These people should know what happens when they attack her loved ones. She sneered. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet!" She flickered her wand and chanted "Impendimenta!"_

 _Both the civilians were knocked down with an unknown force, and soon were unconscious. Trixie then spelled in a low whisper "Incarcerous!" and soon both the civilians were tied up with ropes blasting out from her wand._

* * *

 _"Y-You're a Hero, Naruto." She said with a sob as she released him. She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Never let anyone tell you something else."_

 _He tilted his head in confusion as she grasped his big and rough hands in her small and soft ones and said "You don't have to be alone anymore, Naruto. I am with you now. Now you have me and I promise I will never abandon you. I will be your family."_

* * *

Trixie yawned when she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in a spare room. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?' She asked groggily.

"Still in the T&I department." Trixie jumped as she glanced at the third Hokage who sat on a Couch near her bed.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked with a furrowed brow. "Did something go wrong during my mental evaluation?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi shook his head and said "No, no, everything is fine. We got to know quite a bit, thanks to your memories. We got the necessary data we needed to forge a new identity for you and complete your files, though your files have been classified as an S-ranked secret. Some things we saw in your memories should not fall into anyone's hands or chaos with ensue."

Trixie drawled out "Right, like about horcruxes, and existence of many other dangerous species of Magical Creatures?"

"Among other things." The Hokage said, uneasily.

"Alright," Trixie sighed. "So now what? Am I allowed to go home now, or is something else you want to tell me?"

"Well, after watching your memories, I know that you have more than enough fighting skills. Your skills could be helpful for us. So, I was wondering if you'd like to remain a civilian or be a Ninja? In my opinion thugh, I'd advise you to be a Ninja." The Hokage asked with a raised brow.

Trixie pondered over it. Sure, she liked the life of a civilian, she had more than enough time in her hands, and she always had time to relax nowadays. She has much more free time these days, which is always spent on worrying about Naruto, and somewhat Harry and Teddy. There is only much you can do in a crappy Apartment. If she becomes a Ninja, she'd have a constant income, which would do wonders for Naruto since his own monthly allowance is very meagre. Also, she'd have something to do, other than being bored to death. Also, she'd get to learn some cool, new tricks related to that 'chakra' thing. And, the most important point, she'd get to kick ass.

"Count me in." Trixie said with a sadistic smile, making the Hokage shiver in cold sweat and scoot away from her slightly. "I will be a Ninja."

"good," the Hokage said as he cleared his throat. "Let's evaluate your fighting skills."

She gaped at him in surprise. "Now?"

The Hokage smirked "Of course."

She pouted "You sneaky old bastard."

The Hokage's amused chuckles rang around the room.

* * *

Trixie stood in Training Grounds Five, which was a wide clearing, with Ibiki, Inoichi, Lord Hokage and three other ninjas. Among the three new Ninjas was a familiar man in Green jumpsuit- Might Guy, then there was a woman with black, waist length hair and red eyes, wearing a short dress, and there was other man with dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, and had a beard. He wore typical Jonin uniform and was smoking a cigarette. He looked a lot like third Hokage.

Lord Hokage cleared his throat and instructed "Theo, these three will evaluate your performance. This is Asuma Sarutobi," The dark haired man held up a hand lazily in acknowledgement, "Kurenai Yuuhi," the pretty red eyed girl gave her a smile, which she returned, "and Might Guy." She sweat dropped as the man in green jumpsuit gave her a thumbs up and a beaming smile, with some exclaimations of youth and asked her for a date after the evaluation was over. "These three will test you in Ninjutsu, genjutsu and Taijutsu respectively. After your evaluation, they will decide what rank you should be given according to your skills." The Hokage then turned to her and said "Do you want to say anthing to them before the Evaluation starts?"

Trixie smirked at them. "Hiya, My name is Theo Uzumaki and I'm gonna pulverize you." She said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "let the fun begin."

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry if the chapter isn't up to par, though I'd still like to hear from you all.**

 **Reviews are love!**


	11. Gennins Or Little Devils?

Trixie got her ass handed to her, _literally._

"I thought you were gonna ' _pulverize us'_?" Kurenai taunted with her hands on her hips, and a haughty smirk on her red lips.

Trixie lifted her face up from where it was eating dirt on the ground – _again, literally_ \- and glowered at the red eyes Jonin, who stood in front of her. Trixie's clothes were filled with mud and were tattered, her tanned skin was marred by yellow and purple bruises, and her blue hair resembled a rat's nest. She was in so much _painpainpainpain_ that she could not even lift her hand to slap away Guy who was poking her back. _Goodness, what was she thinking, taking on three Jonins all on her own?_ It was pure Madness on her part! Well, no one ever told her before that she should think first and act later- _maybe Hermione did once_ \- and now she was regretting ever saying yes to be a Ninja. If being a Ninja meant getting your ass kicked on a daily basis, then she'd have said a Big NO to the Hokage. But now she had said yes to the old man, and sadly, Trixie never goes back on her word – _Damn Naruto and his nindo_. _The boy had rubbed off on her way too much._

"It was an unfair match! One against three! You guys are insane if you think I can take on three full-fledged Jonins on my own. Heck, I bet even the old Gramps here wouldn't be able to take on the three of you on your own, especially that Green Beast!" She hissed at Kurenai, aiming to insult anyone of them. However, it had the opposite effect.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER ACKNOWLEDGES MY ABILITIES! I AM SO LUCKY!" Guy bawled out next to Trixie, wetting her hair as his stream of tears fell over her hair.

Kurenai and Asuma shared an amused look, while Trixie face palmed.

If it had been any one of them against her, she'd have won easily – _or maybe she wouldn't, considering Guy was really a beast even in a spar._ The speed at which he even walks is astounding. _How the hell was she supposed to win against him?_ Anyways, the little spar had been quite interesting. Her occumulency Shield around her mind was a good enough defense against some of Kurenai's terrifying genjutsus, and her spells and hexes worked like a charm against Asuma's Ninjutsus. The fight had been going quite enjoyable, and that was till Guy _wasn't_ in the fight. And when he entered the fight, it was like all hell broke loose. She could never see his attack coming up until she felt the pain of his hits, and by the time she realized he had hit her, he'd have hit her some other place on her body. Include Asuma's Ninjutsus and Kurenai's Genjutsus into it, and you get a battered Trixie. She was so tired and _so much_ in pain that even lifting up her finger was a torture for her. _Oh Merlin, she just knew the upcoming week is gonna be hell for her._

Asuma's chuckle brought her out of her musings and she stared at him warily as he lit up his cigarette and placed it between his lips. "That's it?" He asked as he stared at her with amusement in his eyes. "I thought you'll put more of a fight. I guess I was wrong." He muttered with a snort. "So much for _'the Devil child'_."

She glared at him as he walked towards her and knelt down beside her. He lifted his hand up and-

SLAP!

Her mouth hung open, as she snapped her head towards Asuma whose hand rested on her ass. Merlin, He just did not-? He didn't-? He wouldn't dare to-? Did he-?

Did he just _spank_ her?!

Kurenai stifled a giggle, and Guy's jaw dropped to the ground in horror. She could actually hear the Old man's chuckles in the background.

Asuma rolled his eyes and said "Don't be such a spoilsport and give us a good fight. Backing up from a fight, what are you? A coward?"

 _Cue a two minute silence._

She growled under her breath. That bastard is so gonna pay for it, she'll make sure of that

And why the hell is he not removing his hand from her ass?

With a twitch over her forehead, she clenched her fist – _and there was so much painpainpainpain_ \- and channeled a cloak of magic around it. Her hand glowed golden as she turned her body to the side and punched Asuma straight in the face, making him fly back as a _CRUNCH!_ Sound was heard in the clearing, and his back hit the ground as dust rose up from his sudden fall. When the dust died down, everyone was surprised to find Asuma lying in a crater, with his nose bleeding and turned at an awkward angle.

Trixie stood up and ignored the pain in her body and snarled "You pervert! How dare you touch my ass, let alone spank me, and that too so publically?!" She turned to the side and glared at Kurenai and Guy, who flinched at her glare "You want a fight. You sure got one."

With that she crouched down and got ready for another fight, even though her body protested against it.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, she was admitted at the Konoha Hospital for broken ribs, deep wounds, third-degree burns, split lip, black eye, purple bruises, and a mild concussion. Though the doctor had patched up her broken ribs, wounds and third degree burns, he had applied a balm on her bruises, and had advised her to stay in the hospital for a week - _as if she's gonna listen to that stupid doctor._

But that's okay though, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy weren't left unscathed. She managed to use Legillimancy on Kurenai and render her into a sobbing mess, hex Asuma such that he spoke _'dick'_ in every sentence he spoke, and broke Guy's arm. It was worth it.

 _Definitely worth it._

* * *

"Are you alright, Lady Theo?" Tenten said pityingly as she helped her idol sip water from a glass, and then helped her lean back against a pillow and placed down the glass on the table. Guy had made the three Gennin visit Trixie after they had completed their fair share of D ranks that day, and for that Tenten was glad. She was right in making Theo her role model- anyone who could break Guy Sensei's arm in a spar was a God in her opinion.

"I'm fine, although my right eye hurts." She winced as she pointed at her right eye, which had swollen up and turned an ugly black.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, FORGIVE ME FOR HITTING SUCH A PRETTY FLOWER OF YOUTH LIKE YOURSELF!" Guy yelled out.

"Oh GUY-SENSEI, YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee cried out.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Trixie let her head fall down in her hands and she muttered "I hope their gay-ness don't rub off me." Tenten stifled her laughter at that comment.

Tenten patted her shoulder softly and said "I am sure you must've put up a really good fight against them, Lady Theo. I can't believe you managed to fight off three Jonins all alone. It's sad though that you didn't win in the end."

Neji snorted and said "That was what was supposed to happen. It wasn't surprising that she lost. Her fate was decided the moment she agreed to fight three full-fledged Jonin. It was her fate to be defeated by them."

 _He just had on rub salt on her wounds, didn't he?_ Trixie's eye twitched and she turned her head to Tenten and said in an overly sweet voice "Tenten, _sweetie_ , would you _please_ kick these three males out of my room?"

Tenten beamed as her idol asked her to do something, and her chest swelled with happiness as said happily "Of Course, Lady Theo."How could Tenten say _no_ to her idol?

Of course, She did as she was told. She kicked the three members of her Team out of the door, literally.

Even though Trixie was scared of Tenten's 100% accuracy in throwing pointy weapons, she was really glad to have a minion like her.

* * *

"You look horrible." Sasuke said, making Trixie's eye twitch.

"No shit Sherlock." She said sarcastically as she sighed and glanced around the room. Naruto clung to her bedside desperately; worry shining in his eyes as he held her hands cautiously, as if it was made of frail glass. Her eyes softened at that, and she gave him a reassuring smile, which eased some of the tension on his shoulders. Hinata sat on the bench next to her bed, along with Chouji, who was munching on his chips. Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke and Kiba stood around her bed forming a semi-circle, while Kiba's dog Akamaru was in her lap, whining as he licked her other hand.

"Not that I'm not glad that you guys are here to visit me," Trixie said as she scratched behind Akamaru's head, to which he purred, "but shouldn't you guys be in your Orientation Ceremony instead of being here with me?"

Kiba said as he scratched his head. "We were."

Shikamaru continued with a lazy sigh "But the troublesome guy here-" He pointed at Naruto "- ran into the classroom while screaming that some bastard hurt his _nee-chan_ and that you're in the hospital, and he'd make sure to make the bastards' pay, and we really had no choice but to drag him to you here."

Shino adjusted his sunglasses and said "It wouldn't matter if we return now. Why? Because we'd have missed Iruka Sensei's speech by now as well as the Team placements. It'd be too late to go now."

"But still," Trixie argued "I think you should go back to your orientation, and attend whatever's left of it. It's not everyday that you guys become a Gennin. I'd feel really bad if you guys miss your important day because of me."

"B-But-" Hinata argued, but Trixie interrupted her-

"Hinata, I know you guys mean good. I am really happy that you guys visited me, but I wouldn't want you to miss your Team Placements. No one would take a Ninja seriously who isn't even present on his Orientation Ceremony. Besides how'd you guys know which teams you had been placed on if you guys are not there. I know you guys are worried about me, but I am fine now. I promise. And if you guys really want to visit me, then you can just do that after you've met with your Jonin Sensei."

They argued back and forth, but Trixie did not waver from her argument. In the end, the seven children plus the dog sighed in defeat at Trixie's stubbornness.

"At least tell us the names of the bastards who did this to you." Naruto asked her with a desperate look.

Trixie sighed exasperatedly and said "I told you guys, it was all my fault to begin with. I had agreed to the Shinobi Assessment Exam, and hence had to fight against Three Jonins for my Evaluation-"

But the look in Naruto's eyes made her pursue her lips in a thin line, as the look of desperation crossed his face.

She sighed in defeat and replied "Fine, have it your way then. The three Jonins who evaluated my skills were- Might Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi."

She was oblivious to the look shared between the seven children, who vowed to avenge her.

* * *

"You're late!" Iruka snapped at the seven children who entered late into the classroom – _a whole two hours late._ He scowled at the seven children, who balatanly ignored him, and kept discussing something between them, and walked past him. His eye twitched as he slammed his hands down on the table, making the seven children – _plus the dog_ \- jump, startled.

The seven children shared a embarrassed look as they turned towards their Sensei and Naruto answered as he scratched his head sheepishly "Sorry Sensei, we were visiting Theo- _nee chan_ in the hospital and lost track of time."

Iruka sighed exasperatedly and said "honestly Naruto, I expected you all to be here before the Orientation Ceremony, not when the Ceremony is about to end! What kind of Ninjas appear late on their Orientation Ceremony?"

"Obviously, the awesome kind." Kiba joked, and the seven of them snickered. The whole class laughed along with them.

Iruka's eye twitched. "SILENCE!" He shouted at the Class, who went silent. "get on your seats, the seven of you!"

The seven of them sat on the last benches, with Hinata, Shino and Kiba, Akamaru sitting on one; Shikamaru and Chouji sitting beside Ino –who made a face and scooted away from them; and Sasuke and Naruto sat next to Sakura –who squealed in delight and clung to Sasuke, who looked like his puppy died or something, while Naruto just scowled, wishing that he was in Sasuke's place, with his crush by his side.

"Since you guys missed your team placements, I will repeat them for you." Iruka said as he pulled out sheets of paper from his desk and read out their Team Placements.

Iruka announced "Squad Seven -Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,-"

Naruto cheered. He gets to be in his crush's team! That's awesome! _Wait till he tells Theo-nee chan about it!_

Meanwhile, while Sakura slouched down in depression. _How come she get to be in that idiot's team?_ "I am doomed." Sakura muttered and sighed sadly.

"-And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka gave the two of them a weird look as he completed his statement.

This time, Sakura cheered, as _her_ Sasuke got to be in her team, and Naruto hung his head down in depression. How come that bastard be in his team too?! _That's so unfair!_

Hinata sighed sadly. _She really wanted to be in Naruto's team_.

Iruka ignored the antics of his students – _eh, ex-students_ \- and announced "Next, Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame!"

The three of them exchanged a look, and smiled. They were glad that they get to be in a team with people they knew and trusted.

Ino stared jealously at Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at Ino to taunt her. She slammed her fist down on the table and hissed "How did you get in his group?"

Shikamaru muttered "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special."

"You're so beyond clueless Shikamaru, don't you get it?" Ino sighed exasperatedly.

"No I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a girl." Shikamaru said with an eye roll.

Ino sighed and said "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Just then, Iruka announced -"Now Squad Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Ahimichi."

Shikamaru said with a smirk "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Choji ignored both of them and continued to eat his chips.

Naruto could not sit down quietly, and stood up, yelling "Iruka Sensei! Why does a great Ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Iruka answered nonchalantly "Sasuke has the best scores of all the students. Naruto, you have the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best students with the worst student."

Naruto scowled and looked away. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser."

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Naruto snarled as he turned to sasuke, who ignored him.

Iruka cleared his throat to break out the argument between Naruto and Sasuke and said "After Lunch, you're going to meet your respective Jonin Sensei. Until then, Class dismissed."

* * *

Lunch went uneventful, with the seven Marauders sitting next to each other under the shade of a tree in the playground and discussing various plans on the strangers who dared to hurt their Theo-nee chan. Soon, after Lunch, they all went back to their class and sat with their respective teammates. One by one, Jonin Senseis came and took away their team.

A dark haired man with tanned skin entered the class along with a pretty black haired woman with red eyes. The dark haired man slid a cigarette into his mouth and scanned the class with his dark eyes, and it rested on a certain _Ino-Shika-Cho_ group.

"Team Ten, Come with me." The man said, and turned around and walked out haughtily. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji shared a look, and followed the man out.

The black haired woman smiled warmly at the gennins in front of her and said warmly "Team Eight? You're with me."

She waited as Hinata, Shino and Kiba – _along with Akamaru_ \- walked down the steps, and then smiled warmly at them. "Let's go." The red eyes woman said, followed by the three of them.

Soon the gennins disappeared one by one with their Jonnin Senseis, and in the end only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were left in the room. Even Iruka had went away, saying he had to do some paperwork.

Naruto growled in anger. "He's late! How come our teacher's the only one that's late? It's really rude, Believe it! The other groups have already met their teachers and took off for some adventure or something and Iruka Sensei is gone too."

Naruto then scowled and looked away, and his eyes fell down on an eraser and his eyes practically glowed like a light bulb.

Sasuke gave him a strange look and asked warily "What are you planning, loser?"

* * *

Asuma stood before them, leaning against a tree as he smoked from his cigarette, and glanced down at Ino, who sat attentively in front of him, Chouji, who was munching on his chips – _oblivious to his Sensei scrutinizing them_ \- and Shikamaru who laid under the shade of a tree and was already snoring away. Asuma threw a pebble at Shikamaru, who let the pebble hit his head and woke up with a lazy sigh.

Asuma pulled out the cigarette from his lips and said "Start Introducing yourself. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for future."

"Why don't you start first, Sensei?" Ino asked curiously.

Asuma shrugged and said "Alright. I like smoking, spending time with my friends, going out at with friends at Sake night. I dislike ignorant and stuck up people, and those who harm my comrades. My hobbies, well, I like training I guess, and playing shogi, and eating BBQ. My dream for future is to keep my village safe. My name is Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi."

Asuma eyed the two boys in his team as they shared a look of alarm as soon as they heard his name. _What's going on?_

* * *

Kurenai had brought her students to a flowery field, and smiled when she realized that the three of them had relaxed quite a well. She gestured them to sit down on the lush grass, which they did. She sat down before them and said "hello, My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, what are your names?"

The three Gennins stared at her as if she had grown another head, to which she shifted a bit nervously. They glanced at each other, and then sighed in exasperation.

"Just our luck." She heard the Inuzuka boy -Kiba- muttered as he groaned, and his dog whined.

 _Huh? What was that?_ Kurenai thought with a frown.

* * *

"It's not gonna work, right Sasuke?" Sakura said sweetly to Sasuke, who in turn glanced at Naruto and smirked.

"It definitey will." Sasuke said with a smirk, making Sakura stare at him in surprise. Did he just side up with Naruto, the dead last? He turned to Sakura and raised his brows and said "He's gonna underestimate us, every grown up does." _Or at least, that's what Theo-nee chan says. The trick is to make them fall for obvious traps._

Naruto grinned foxily as he heard footsteps. "Quiet!" He said as he scrambled next to his teammates, and waited impatiently for his Sensei to fall in his trap.

The door opened, and a Jonin with weird hair colour– _is that white hair?_ \- wearing a mask hiding his lower face up to his nose glanced in. His Konoha headband was covering his left eye, such that only the right eye ofhis face was visible. An eraser which had been adjusted over the door fell on his head with a white powder missing up with his weird hair, and fell down on the floor.

"Hm... How can I put this?" Their Jonin Sensei said as he rubbed the fabric of mask over his chin. "My first impression of this group- you're a bunch of idiots."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto face palmed.

* * *

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time." Their Jonin Sensei asked them as he leaned against the railing on the terrace of Academy.

Sakura, who sat next to Naruto and Ssauke on some steps, asked "Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?"

The Jonin said nonchalantly "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

Naruto asked eagerly "Why don't you tell us first? I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work?"

"Me?" the Jonin asked as he pointed to himself. "Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate-" he paused as if contemplating something, but then answered "I don't feel like telling you that."

The three of them face palmed. _They really got a weird Jonin as a Sensei._

"My dreams for the future- never really thought about it." By that time, Naruto and Ssauke weren't even listening. They were off in their own world, which Kakashi immediately noticed. But Sakura was paying attention to his every word, like the little nerd she was. "As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi finished off.

Sakura looked at her teacher incredulously and turned around to her teammates and said "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name."

"That was the worst introduction I've ever heard." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto muttered "I totally agree with you."

Kakashi gave them an offended look and pointed to Naruto and said "Okay, your turn."

Naruto sat up straight and yelled out "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love Theo-nee chan and my fellow Marauder friends –though I don't like Sasuke, he's a jerk! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will start respecting me and start treating me like somebody, somebody important!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he bonked on Naruto's head and snapped "Idiot, do you even think about anything except Ramen?!"

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, offended.

Kakashi sighed and pointed to Sakura and said "Alright, next."

Nothing she said made sense as all she did was giggle and glanced not so sneakingly at Sasuke, making the three males to roll their eyes. Kakashi rolled his eyes skyward, as if asking heavens why was he stuck with this team – _which he probably was._

"Okay, next one." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who replied impassively-

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything."

Naruto face palmed and said sarcastically "Way to be descriptive, bastard."

Sasuke glared at him and continued "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and _destroy_ a certain someone."

Naruto scooted away from him and said weakly "Eh Sasuke, you don't mean me, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "As if I'd want to suffer Theo-nee's wrath. No thanks loser, I'm an Avenger, not suicidal."

Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining their attention, and said "Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto perked up.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi said dramatically.

"What, what, what, what?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi answered with a slight pause. **_*enter drum rolls!*_**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Trixie asked as she shook her head and glanced at Shikamaru and Chouji who sat on the bench next to her hospital bed, "You got Asuma as your Jonin Sensei." Both the kids nodded. Then she turned her head to Hinata, Shino and Kiba who stood on the other side of the bed, "And you got Kurenai as your Jonin Sensei?" The three of them nodded.

"Well, This sure is a small world." Trixie muttered as she leaned back on her pillow. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto who stood across her bed and asked them "Who did you get as your Jonin Sensei?"

"Some weird guy by the name of Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Yeah, he talked in a creepy way, and had weird hair color, and a weird hair style." Naruto babbled on.

Trixie scratched the back of her head as she pondered over the name. _Why does it sound so familiar?_

Anyways, she shrugged it off and said to both of them "And he didn't ask you to do his Jonin test today."

"Yeah, he asked us to meet him at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at five, and not eat anything before the Test." Naruto said as he rubbed his temple to remember what their Sensei had said.

"The man was late even today by three hours when he had to meet his students, what makes you believe he will come tomorrow on time?" Shikamaru pointed out with a yawn.

"G-Good p-point." Hinata said as she poked her fingers.

"And don't you two dare to go empty stomach. " Trixie threatened. "I don't care if you puke during the test. All I believe is I don't want you two on an empty stomach. If I heard that you two went to the Test without eating anything, I swear I'll track you two down and force feed you to eat slugs."

A shiver of terror ran down their spine. _They didn't think she won't do it, because she definitely would._

They both nodded like the good, obedient kids they were, making her smile smugly. "Good boys." She said with a smirk, making the seven children face palm.

"so," Trixie turned around towards Shikamaru and Chouji and asked "What did Asuma made you do for the Jonin Test?"

Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly and said "It was such a drag. He gave us a card and asked us to solve the riddle on it, and when we do we will find the clue for the location of the other card. We had to find all the thirty cards in total and then find the clue in them which would then tell us the location where we can find him, and the time limit was only of an hour. It was so troublesome!"

Chouji nodded and munched on his chips and replied as he swallowed it down. "We barely passed it. Since we were only three, we asked some little children playing in a nearby playground to help us in our ' _treasure hunt'_ in exchange for candies. Shikamaru solved most of the riddles. In the end, we did pass."

Shikamaru and Choji shared a smile as Trixie gave them a proud look and ruffled their hair fondly. Then she turned around towards Hinata, Shino and Kiba – _and Akamaru-_ and asked "So, what did Kurenai made you do?"

"K-Kurenai S-Sensei asked us to f-find her as she d-d-disappeared."Hinata said as she poked her fingers and blushed a deep red as everyone's attention was on her – _especially Naruto's._

Kiba scowled and continued "She kept us roaming around in circles with a Genjutsu and tricked us with her shadow clones." He groaned and said "Man, I hate those genjutsus. Because of them I kept running into people and things." Akamaru whined and nuzzled his head into Trixie's chest, and she patted his head.

"I hate her genjutsus too." Trixie said as she sympathized with Kiba, and then asked curiously "So, how did you find her then?"

Shino adjusted his glasses and replied "For the first few times we got caught up in her Genjutsu, but then my parasitic bugs found out a way to break the complicated ones. How? My parasitic bugs feeds on chakra, and Kurenai Sensei's various layers of Genjutsu had a small amount of her chakra in each of them. After a few times, they finally found it and broke of the Genjutsu. And then, with Kiba's strong smelling sense, my parasitic bugs, and Hinata's Byakugan, it wasn't long enough when we found out Kurenai Sensei hanging around with her purple haired friends in a Dango shop."

Trixie's heart swelled with pride as she beamed at the five of them. "I am so proud of you all. I'm so happy that you guys managed to pass the Jonin Tests." Then she looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled reassuringly and said "I'm sure you're gonna pass too. Stay focused, and have each other's back. I'm sure you will kick your weird teacher's ass."

"Thanks nee chan!" the seven children beamed at her.

"Yeah, once we pass the test, we need to pay back Kurenai and Asuma for what they did to Theo-nee chan. And prank that Guy- character too, Believe it!" Naruto growled out in anger.

Kiba waved his hand and said dismissively "Don't worry Naruto, we took care of it."

Trixie, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "What do you mean?" the three of them asked in unison.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru smirked. Heck, even Hinata gave them a smug smile!

 _What the heck did they do?_

* * *

The Third Hokage's eyebrows raised above his hairline as he pondered over the weird requests of his two Jonins, one of them was his own son.

"Correct me if I'm saying wrong," Hiruzen Sarutobi asked "Kurenai, Asuma, you want me to give you two different Gennin teams? May I ask the reason why?"

Both of them were silent.

"Does this have anything to do with your ' _worse-for-wear_ ' state?" He asked as he gestured towards their attires, which was singed at various places, covered with bird poop, torn at some other places, and were smelling really back. And what the hell is that slimy substance sticking all over the skin on every visible part of their body?

"Lord Hokage, I swear those kids are Devils incarnate. As soon as I announced that they had passed, they assaulted me with some strange ninjutsus, and I swear I even saw the Nara boy laughing maniacally. I can't handle those little devils." Asuma said as a shiver of terror ran down his spine.

Kurenai trembles as she said in a low voice "They used ridiculous Genjutsus on me –heck, one of the Genjutsus even had a Giant spider wearing a clown's dress and was trying to kiss me!" She shivered in terror at that unwanted image in her mind "And those Genjutsus were placed on me by that Hyuuga girl, I had pegged her to be a silent and shy type of girl. I never thought she could be such a sadist."

Both the Jonins stared at the Hokage with pleading eyes and said "Please Sir, we don't want those teams." Asuma said.

"Give them to some other Jonin Sensei, and free us from this torture." Kurenai begged him.

* * *

Trixie laughed till her sides ached and gasped when the need for oxygen was too much. She wiped the tears from laughter from her eyes and smiled brightly at her kids. Yes, they were _her_ kids. They went on such a length to avenge her, and even pranked their Jonin Sensei's till they started bawling their eyes out like toddlers. No one had ever gone to such lengths for her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she wiped them before they could fall down.

"Thank you so much." She said sincerely to the seven kids plus the god who had managed to worm into her heart.

"Don't thank us so soon, Theo-nee chan. That Guy character is still remaining though." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Leave him to us." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, at least let us prank someone too! No fair that you guys get to prank someone without us!" Naruto pouted, but the mischievous grin in his eyes was unmistakable.

The five children shared a look. "What are you gonna do?" Chouji asked as he munched on another chip.

"You'll see." Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto grinned foxily and said "Just wait for a very ' _youthful_ ' explosion tomorrow morning."

* * *

Guy yawned as he woke up the next morning and sat up and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. He then stifled a yawn and glanced around the room, only to widen his eyes in horror. The walls of his room was painted orange, and excerpts of _a very unyouthful_ adult novel – _which must've been Icha Icha Paradise_ \- were written in bold letters on the walls. He ran out of his room in his pjs, his face bright red- only to find that every wall in his house had gone through the same treatment. Feeling nauseus, he ran to the bathroom to puke out the contents of his stomach, only to find that the bathroom too had gone through the same unyouthful treatment.

Deciding to do something about it later, he ran towards his closet to get his clothes and take a shower, only to have his jaw drop down in horror.

Every single one of his beautiful, youthful Jumpsuits had been dyed _….. pink!_

 _Oh, the horror!_

A scream rang around the whole Konoha early in the morning, waking up every single resident in the Leaf Village.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL JUMPSUITS! WHO COULD DO SOMETHING SO UN-YOUTHFUL!"

* * *

 **A/n: Trixie is NOT a Mary-Sue. Mary-sues don't get their ass kicked, even if the odds are against us. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! And I really want to hear from you guys!**

 **Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

 **I want reviews!**


	12. OMAKE

**A/N- Merry Christmas everyone! I have a Christmas present for you all! Hope you like this OMAKE!**

 **Note- In this Omake, Minato summoned future!Trixie, the one who has been through the Fourth Shinobi War. Just thought I should give you some heads up. You have to admit, that makes everything even more interesting, right? Oh, and Trixie's marauder name is 'Whiskers'.**

 **So, here goes noting….**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE-**_

 _When the Fourth Hokage used the Death reaper Seal to stop the Kyuubi in it's tracks, he was expecting for the Shinigami to appear. What he didn't expect was the snarky Blue haired girl, who clearly wasn't too enthused to see him. AU- Instead of the Shinigami, Minato accidentally summons Trixie during the Kyuubi Attack. The world is tilted sideways._

* * *

 _"Reaper Death Seal!"_

There was a flash of Golden Light, that blinded everyone in the clearing. When the light subsided, Minato opened his eyes, and blinked in surprise when he found himself staring at a blue haired woman, who was glaring daggers at him.

"There better be a good reason for you to summon me, you stupid-" she paused when she realised she didn't know who he was. So she shrugged and continued on, as if she hadn't just halted in her rant. "-whoever you are. After months of pestering, I finally managed to agree Kakashi and Itachi for a date, and you just ruined it!"

Minato vaguely wondered if the Kakashi and Itachi this woman is talking about are the same ones he knew, but then he shrugged those thoughts away, because there's no way she is talking about same people –cause the Kakashi he knew would rather cut off his own tongue than go out on a date with a girl noless, while Itachi is just a five year old, and he doesn't think Fugaku would be too enthused to let his five year old son out on a date.

So, he ignored the woman's rant and asked, "Um….. You're not the Shinigami…." Minato said, and winced when his voice croaked in the midst of the sentence.

"Of course I'm not!" the woman scoffed. "Who would even want to be that old-bag-of-dried-up-calcium-draped-in-a-terribly-out-of-fashion-black-cloak!" She then blinked and pointed at him accusingly, "Don't tell me, you were actually trying to summon that stupid, good-for-nothing Death Spirit, and ended up summoning me instead?" She quirked a brow at him and asked, "What kind of moron would make a silly mistake like that?"

Now, Minato was offended. He was about to argue back to her, but a roar of pain and anger paused both of them in their tracks, and Minato suddenly remembered the situation he was in. How could he actually forget that he was in midst of Sealing the Kyuubi?

Trixie narrowed her eyes as she took in the situation she had been dumped into, _literally._ There was a red haired woman – _very pretty_ \- who was looking very pale and coughing up blood – _someone should get her to a doctor_ , holding a blonde haired child with whiskers on his cheeks – _huh, cute kid. Naruto as a baby would've totally looked like that._ There were golden chains spouting from her back – _wait, are those Uzumaki chains? The ones that Karin uses_?- that created a barrier around the clearing. Outside the barrier stood the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi – _he is alive?!_ \- along with a platoon of Leaf shinobi. Then there was the blonde eye candy who summoned her – _the one who looks like he can be Naruto's long lost twin brother-_ and then there's the humongous fox with nine tails sitting in the middle of the barrier, tied in golden chains, snarling and roaring in rage.

Trixie gaped at the bound fox and exclaimed, "Kura-chan! What happened to you?!" her blazing brown eyes flashed golden and she glared at the blonde man. "Who did this to Kura-chan?! Why is he bound with chains?! Release him this instant, or I will get you behind the bars for animal cruelty!"

 _What?_ Minato and Kushina gaped at the blue haired woman as if she was crazy – _which apparently, she is._

"You don't understand, dattebane!" Kushina insisted to her. "We can't release him. If we do, then he will rampage through the Hidden leaf Village!"

Trixie scoffed. "Of course he won't! Kura-chan is as harmless as a fly."

Minato and Kushina stared at her in disbelief. Did she just actually say that? Is this woman truly mad?!

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"** the bijuu roared, offended by the blue haired woman's words. Who does she think she is, comparing the almighty Kurama with a puny bug?! **"I will crush you with my own paws, you puny human, and then I will cut you into pieces and gobble your remains mercilessly!"**

Trixie turned to him with an unimpressed look and snapped. "Don't talk to your nee-chan like that! Do you want me to go all _Whiskers_ on you!" She then paused, and added as an afterthought. "and besides, you will only get indigestion if you gobble me up without chewing properly. How many times do I have to explain it to you, Kura-chan?!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi could not believe his eyes he never thought he would live to see the day when a human – _a woman no less_ \- would scold the almighty nine tails bijuu as if it were a child.

 **"Why you-"**

Trixie waved her hand, and the very next moment the nine tailed fox's jaw was bound by a gag. Trixie groaned as she could feel a headache coming "You talk too loud Kura-chan!" she whined. "What did I tell you about Indoor voice?"

She ignored the fox's deadly glare with practiced ease and rubbed her temple. All this shouting is giving her a headache. If this keeps going on like this, she will only waste her precious time. –haha, what a lie. That's something she has in abundance. All she has to do is to ask a certain spirit minion of hers, and viola! She gets everything she needs….. unless he decides to be the little shit he actually is, and make her do something ridiculous to earn his favour _(like that one time she had to convince Fate to go out on a date with her socially stunted minion, now that had been a disaster she wouldn't mind forgetting.)_ She needed to wrap this shit up quickly so she can pay attention to her date, or her boyfriends will go MIA and it will take her another week- _with help of her other minions from Konoha Eleve_ n- to make them agree for a date.

She pursued her lips and pointed at the blonde eye candy and said, "Look, clearly, I'm not the one you were wishing for, right?"

Minato nodded. Because of course, she wasn't who he was hoping to summon. He was sure as hell the Shinigami didn't look like that. (Did the death God even have any gender? How does that even work anyways?)

"Alright, I know I'm no Shinigami… but I ain't any helpless damsel either. I have a few perks of my own." Trixie pointed out to him. "Since you clearly need help with-" she paused as she thought of the right word for the mess she was being subjected to, "all this shit, you can either tell me what the hell is going on in here so that I can do my end of the deal and get back to my date, or you can deal with all this shit on your own, and I will just be on my merry way."

Minato pondered over her offer. When he didn't answer quickly enough for her, she shot him a glare and hissed,"Will you hurry up? I have to get back ASAP if I want to get some tonight!"

Kushina shot her a disbelieving look. "You are that desperate for sex?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, my boyfriends are amazing in bed." Trixie said nonchalantly, as if she was just discussing weather. "Besides, you don't get to be all judgmental on me. I don't get to spend that much time with them, my boyfriends are busy most of the time. It has been three weeks since I actually saw them so sue me if I'm desperate." She said in annoyed tone.

Kushina shot her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel. My hubby himself hadn't been all that attending to me, dattebane."

Trixie gaped at her, "really? Even though you're pregnant?" Trixie shot Minato a stink eye and said, "Dude, that's harsh. You should take care of your pregnant wife, every male knows that! You're such a horrible husband." She then paused and whispered to Kushina, "You two are married right? You didn't elope out of wedlock?"

Kushina gaped at her and shook her head. "No way! We are married alright!"

The blue haired woman sigh. "Just confirming, is all."

Minato wanted to bang his head against a wall. Who knew the eccentric woman he had managed to accidentally summon would team up with Kushina - _of all the people!_ \- and the two of them would make such fast friends?

Minato cleared his throat, making the two woman shot him a dirty look. "What?" they hissed at him in unison. The blonde man sweat dropped. If this woman didn't have blue hair, he would have clearly mistaken her for an Uzumaki.

"You wanted to know what is going on, right?" the blue haired woman nodded. He continued on, "Well, it started a few hours ago when my wife went into labor…"

.

.

.

By the end of the story, Trixie was clearly gaping at him. "You mean to tell me," Trixie said disbelievingly as she pointed at him, "You are _the_ Minato Namikaze- Fourth Hokage and the Legendary Yellow Flash," then she pointed at Kushina and exclaimed, "and you're _the_ Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero?!" Both husband and wife shared a look and then nodded simultaneously. Trixie gasped and immediately bowed to them and exclaimed, "I AM NOT WORTHY! PLEASE FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE, O GREAT ONES!"

For the nth time that day, Minato and Kushina stared at Trixie in disbelief. "Uh…." Minato said, speechless.

"What?" Kushina said dumbly.

Trixie stood up straight, and stared at them awe struck, as if she was meeting her role models for the first time –which she probably was. "You will probably never understand how much happy I am to meet you face to face," she paused and shot Minato a glance as she corrected herself, "the living you, actually, not the Edo-Tensei you," Minato and Kushina shot another quizzical glance. They didn't understand a thing she said, "but man is it exciting to finally meet you two. I've heard so much about you." She stared at Kushina and smiled broadly, "Dad doesn't stop talking about you. He downright adores you. He says I remind him of you." Kushina opened her mouth to interrupt her, and ask her about 'who her dad is and how does he know her', but the woman just kept chattering on, "and I can't believe you guys actually summoned me, on this fateful night no less! Man, talk about luck!" she then snickered and mumbled, "Well, at least that good-for-nothing Death is actually good for something." She then smiled at Minato and Kushina gratefully and said "even though this is not the dimension I am from, and hence will probably never have any Trixie in it in future, but please remember that I have and will always love Naruto from all my heart. He is the Brother I never had."

Smiling, she stepped away from the baffled couple and paused before adding as an afterthought, "Oh, and I'll have you know, Danzo is a dick. Please don't let him make Itachi massacre the entire Uchiha Clan. The poor dear was scarred for life."

Before they could say anything, Trixie closed her eyes and held out her hands. This time, when she opened her eyes, instead of their usual chocolate brown they flashed a rich golden color, that glowed eerily in the darkess. Trixie stepped forth and took one hand each of the couple, and smiled at them. "I will take you back to the point of interception. What and how to change things will all depend on you." Kushina once again opened her mouth to ask something, and was once again interrupted by Trixie. "of course, I'll be there too, to help. But I will not do anything you don't ask me to, as per the contract you have summoned me to, Minato Namikaze."

Minato and Kushina stared in awe as the world around them blurred. It was as if they were watching a live 3D movie in reverse, everything was happening so fast that they had no idea what was going on, though they were sure of one thing –it seemed like time _itself_ was going in reverse.

"What is this?" Kushina asked in awe.

"Time Warp." Trixie answered with a smirk. "I can move back or forth in time with ease. I can even take passengers with me for the ride," She eyes the couple pointedly, "I can change events of past and future to my liking, though I prefer not to 'coz Time is a vindictive bastard and the paperwork is a bitch to deal with."

Minato shot her a sympathetic look. "I know what you mean. Paperwork is _evil_."

Trixie groaned. "I know right!"

There was a flash of golden light, and the Time Warp stopped. When Minato and Kushina blinked their eyes next, they found themselves standing over the Hokage Mountain, staring at a peaceful leaf Village, where it didn't look like it had just been in ruins because of the Nine tailed fox a while ago.

Minato gawked in surprise. "Um…. What-"

Trixie pulled out a pocket watch and said, "in three seconds, Kura-chan will appear and rampage through the Village. Any Plan, Lord Hokage?"

Minato rounded up at her and hissed furiously, "I need more than three seconds to come up with a plan!"

"Too bad." Trixie said in a bored tone. "Time's up!"

The very moment, the Kyuubi appeared with a poof of smoke in the middle of a street in the Hidden leaf village and let out a furious roar.

Kushina clutched Minato's Hokage cloak and said urgently, "Minato, Naruto's gone!"

"what?" Minato exclaimed and looked in kushina's hands, and indeed, Naruto wasn't there. He shot Trixie a murderous glare, and grabbed her dress by the collar and hissed at her, "Where. Is. My. Son?!"

Trixie paled. "Oh shit, I forgot about Hero-chan!" She swiftly pulled Minato's hands away from the collar of her jacket and said, "I'll be back in a minute with your son, please think of a plan till then. We don't have any time to waste." Saying this, she disappeared in a flash of gold.

Minato hissed under his breath. "That woman will be the death of me."

Kushina bit her lip. "What should we do, Minato?"

Minato rubbed his temple as his mind tried to conjure some sort of plan. If he didn't do anything, then everything will end up the way it had been earlier, and nothing will change then. It will also be a huge waste of the blue haired woman's powers, especially after all she had done for them. The best option would be to stop the Orange masked man right now and not let him escape… but if Minato takes care of the masked man, then what about the Kyuubi rampaging in the village? It has to be stopped!

Wait…. Didn't that woman said something about helping them? What were her exact words? Oh right….. she had said-

 ** _"I will not do anything you don't ask me to, as per the contract you have summoned me to, Minato Namikaze."_**

So… does this mean if he asks her to stop the Kyuubi in it's tracks, she will do it?

"Hey! I'm back!" Trixie appeared in a flash of golden light, holding baby Naruto in her hands, who was cooing and tugging her blue hair with his chubby hands, and slobbering her hair with his saliva. The woman cooed at the baby and mumbled, "I never knew Hero-chan was so adorable as a baby!" she then gasped as a brilliant idea struck her. "I need to take photos as blackmail material! Yay! I'm sure Hina-chan will pay a hefty sum to watch Hero-chan's baby pictures! I'm sure Sasu-chan will throw in a few bills himself for something to tease Hero-chan with." she giggled with an evil smirk on her face.

Minato sweat dropped at the woman's antics and doubted his plan. _Really? He expects this airhead girl to stop the Kyuubi in his rampage?_

 _…...Never mind._ There's no need to second guess his plan. Besides, he doesn't have time to waste. Every second he spends idly, more people die by the Kyuubi's hands – _paws?-_ that's why, he need to take action, and fast.

Minato turned to Trixie and said, "Can you take care of the Kyuubi? I'll deal with the masked man."

Trixie handed baby Naruto to Kushina and shot him a thumbs up. "Sure thing, Lord Fourth." She then turned to Kushina and said, "Though have you guys thought about what you would do with Kura-chan after all this mess is dealt with?"

Minato and Kushina shared a look. "I don't know…" Minato bit his lip.

Kushina said hesitantly, "I guess I can seal him back inside me again."

Trixie scratched the back of her head and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to suggest that you seal Kura-chan back in Hero-cha –I mean Naruto."

"But-" Kushina protested, but Trixie cut her off.

"I have a feeling Kura-chan and Naruto will get along just fine." Saying this, she smiled at them and waved and disappeared with a CRACK! Sound. A moment later Trixie appeared over a towering building, before the rampaging Kyuubi, and then she cracked her neck, and her fists, and said, "I guess it's time for _Whiskers_ to put on a show, huh?" she sighed dramatically and exclaimed, "Oh, Sirius would be so proud!" saying this, she jumped off from the building, and a moment later, she shifted into a white fo, whose fur glowed radiantly in the moonlight. The fox with golden eyes growled playfully at the rampaging Kyuubi, who stopped dead in it's tracks as soon as he saw the beautiful vixen.

On the top of Hokage Mountain, Kushina and Minato gaped at the sight of the white fox.

"So that's what she meant when she said she was Kyuubi's older sister!" Kushina exclaimed.

Minato groaned and smacked his head, " _What_ have I summoned?"

.

.

.

Whiskers peered into the eyes of the Kyuubi, which gleamed in a pattern similar to the Tsukuyomi. _'Poor Kura-chan,'_ She frowned, _'not only he is stuck in a high level genjutsu, but he also can't control his actions too. He is just being used as a puppet.'_ She sighed and thought, _'I wonder if Minato can catch obi-kun before he slips away from his grasp.'_ Whiskers winced when Kurama's tails lashed out against her, pushing her backwards. She yipped at him furiously and bit into his neck, making the giant nine tailed fox yelp out in pain. _'That is what you get for hurting your bigger sister, you jerk!'_ She huffed and sat over the Kyuubi, not letting it move even an inch. _'I am so gonna tell on you to Hero-chan when I get back home!'_

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Minato confronted the orange masked man. He pulled out his Hirashin kunai and pursued his lips. "Going somewhere?" he asked the masked man, who halted in his tracks.

The missing nin peered at him with his lone red sharingan eye and let out a throaty chuckle. "back so soon, Fourth Hokage? Don't you have more important problems to deal with than little old me, like –I don't know- _a demon fox rampaging in your village?"_

"It is being dealt with by someone else." Minato said curtly, "Right now, I need to deal with you."

The man cocked his head to the side and said, "Then show me what you've got, Fourth Hokage."

.

.

.

Kushina clutched Naruto tighter in her arms, and choked out a sob. Even she didn't want to admit it, the blue haired woman was right. The only way they can end this nightmare is by sealing the nine tailed fox into her own son. Kushina didn't think she can last anymore –especially if the Kyuubi is sealed within her, again. And Minato isn't an Uzumaki, sealing the Kyuubi in him will never work. He will die before the sealing process is even completed. And Kushina isn't heartless enough to condone some other child to the nightmare that is the Kyuubi. Naruto is an Uzumaki, he can survive the sealing. And not only that, due to his young age, the seal will stay strong and will have no chances of breaking.

There is no other way. The Kyuubi has to be sealed in Naruto.

"I am so sorry, Naruto." Kushina sobbed as she made seals on Naruto's body with some ink. "I am such a horrible mother." She kissed the top of her son's head and whispered, "Please forgive your mother, Naruto." Saying this she took in a deep breath, and shunshined nearer to the Kyuubi, where Trixie –in her all foxy glory (literally)- was sitting on the nine tailed fox as if he was a very comfortable plush chair, not letting the Kyuubi move even a single inch.

The white fox's golden eyes peered at her accusingly, as if saying, "What took you so long?"

Kushina let out a watery chuckle and gestured to sleeping Naruto in her arms, whose body was painted in seals. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm ready."

At trixie's nod, Kushina started the sealing process. She ignored the shinobi watching on from afar, knowing they can't come near them, thanks to the barrier seals she had erected before coming here, and placed a glowing blue hand – _filled with chakra_ \- over Naruto's tummy. Black ink spread from the boy and seeped into the ground and made it's way to the nine tailed fox, who roared in defiance, but couldn't do anything because of Whiskers trapping him beneath her body weight. A moment later, the Kyuubi was sucked in the seal, and the black markings receded, leaving only an uzumaki swirl on Naruto's tummy, signaling the end of the sealing process.

.

.

.

"So, we captured the orange masked man, sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto, and stopped the disaster before it could escalate into something much worse. Am I missing something?" Trixie asked with a raised brow as the three of them – _plus baby Naruto, how can any forget the little bundle of sunshine?_ \- stood in the clearing where Minato had first summoned her, though the clearing was empty this time. There was no one there except them.

Minato chuckled and shook his head. "No, that's all."

Trixie sighed in relief and threw her hands up in the exasperated joy. "Finally! I can return back to my date –if those two are still there waiting for me, and haven't ran off instead to elope without me!" She mumbled in annoyance, making Kushina giggle.

The Namikaze couple smiled at the blue haired woman and Kushina said gratefully, "thank you for everything, really, dattebane."

Trixie beamed at them. "No problem!" she then pulled out her pocket watch and sighed. "I gotta go, or else I'll get lectured about my late arrival by the one person who shouldn't speak about that, considering the fact that he himself is always late more often than not."

Minato blinked in surprise as he realised he didn't even know the name of their savior. "Oh, you never told us who you really are."

The blue haired woman stared at him in amusement, as her body began to fade away, as if it never existed in the first place. "My name is Theodora Elizabeth Riddle, though people call me Trixie." She tapped her hair, and the blue color turned into reddish brown curls, that made the Namikaze coupe take in a sharp breath. _She looks just like-!_ "I am the daughter of Theo Uzumaki and the late Amelia Riddle; I am the girlfriend of the Seventh Hokage Kakashi Hatake and ANBU Commander Itachi Uchiha, and self proclaimed sister of Naruto Uzumaki and Harry potter, and Godmother of Teddy Lupin, James, Albus and Lily," she addedas an afterthought, "and any other kid Naruto might have." Before her body faded from existence, she winked at the two of them and exclaimed, "Oh and the reason why you accidentally summoned me might've been because I am the Mistress of Time."

Her voice echoed around the clearing even after she was long gone. "Goodbye Uncle Minato, Aunt Kushina. Have a happy life, you two."

"Was that-" Minato mumbled, but was cut off by Kushina as she choked out a sob.

"Yes, that was my Theo-nii-san's daughter." She clutched Naruto tighter in her arms and whispered. "I didn't know he was alive."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! How was that, folks? I hope it was good enough for ya all! Sorry for not updating. Hope this chapter was up to your liking. I know this Omake might leave you with more questions than answers, but hey, your questions will be answered as the story progresses!**

 **So, did you like this Omake? If you did, don't forget to drop a review! I'd love to hear from you guys! And who knows, maybe's I'll get off the writer's block and start writing this story again?**


End file.
